The Little Sister
by Eowyn628
Summary: Half Sack is dead and his little sister, Kylee comes back from Northern Ireland for his funeral where she meets SAMCRO. She finds herself falling for one of the members, Juice before returning to N. Ireland. When she returns home...she finds she wants nothing more to return to Charming and to the arms of Juice.
1. Chapter 1

I could not believe he is gone. I stared at my brother's body lying there still and cold in the casket. How could Kip die? And how could someone I knew kill him? He was the only flesh and blood I had left. We hadn't been close since I moved to Ireland but he was still my older brother. Tears fell down my cheeks and dripped on to the leather cut that laid on his casket. My brother was a member of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. He would send me emails about what he was up to from time to time and he mentioned the members fondly. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around the room. I didn't know any of the men he was so proud to know. I am sure they didn't know who I was. I had heard about his death from a member of Sons of Anarchy Northern Ireland Charter. My boyfriend, Liam worked closely with them, my best friend, Trinity was the daughter of one of their founding members. I got to Charming just in time for his funeral.

"Who's the brunette?" I heard a voice say, I looked over and saw a blonde hair, blue eyed man wearing the same cut as my brother's staring straight at me.

"Not sure, but she is hot. Do you think Sack had a piece of ass that we didn't know about?" a tall light skinned, Latino man said. He had tribal tattoos on either side of his head and his dark hair was shaved in a short Mohawk. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me. Instead of letting them talk about me all night I walked straight up to them and said…

"I am not Kip's piece of ass, I am his younger sister, Kylee." The thought of being a piece of ass for my brother made bile rise in my throat. "Gross." I shook my head. They both laughed.

The blonde introduced himself, "I'm Jax. It's nice to meet you, I think he mentioned once about having a sister but that was a long time ago." He shook my hand, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Yeah, well we weren't too close. When I turned 17, I moved to Ireland and he went into the army. We talked maybe once a year or emailed a few times a year. He was the only family I had left. Well other than my family in the North. Hell, I haven't been back stateside for 8 years." My Irish lilt should have given that away.

"That's a nice accent you have." The tattoo guy said. He was trying to flirt with me.

"Are you hitting on my boy-o? Do you really think my brother's funeral is the place to do it?"

"I…um yeah." He stumbled on his words but didn't lie. There was a first a man who didn't lie. I could tell he was slightly nervous around me. He fidgeted a bit but then smiled. Oh my god that smile was like a thousand watt light bulb. It lit up the room. He was very attractive, if I wasn't with Liam; I would have allowed the hitting on.

"Don't listen to Juice, he's a shit head." Jax shoved him slightly. "We're having a party tonight in honor of your brother if you would like to come." I smiled, but was hesitant to accept the offer. I knew how Sons parties were, at least ones in Northern Ireland. They always had Crow-Eaters everywhere; the scantily clad women who wanted nothing more to find one of the club to make her his old lady. They were willing to screw any of the Sons, hell they would fuck all of them in one night if that meant they could be an old lady. I never saw what was good about being an old lady of a member of SOA. "We don't bite." Jax teased.

"Speak for yourself, Jax." Juice winked at me.

"I will think about it. And you…"I turned to Juice, "I bite too." I smiled at him as I turned to go back to Kip's casket to say my final good byes. After I told my brother that I loved him. I started to leave the funeral home, I saw Juice on the way out. "You can pick me up at my brother's house before the party." What happens in America stays in America, I thought to myself. My phone rang as soon as I thought that, it was Liam.

"Hello Love." I heard on the other end

"Hi Liam. How's things?" I asked

"Oh you know same old. How are things in Charming?"

"Sad. It was hard saying goodbye to him, I thought he would always be here."

"When will you be home?" Liam asked.

"Do miss me love?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I don't know what to do with myself without you here."

"I should be home in less than a week. I just have to clean out my brother's house, I will most likely leave it all to Samcro."

"Watch yourself around them, darlin'. You know how they make girls welcome." He reminded me. I turned back and looked at Juice who was talking to a tall man with a thick beard and long hair. He was holding the hand of a dark haired woman who looked more like a housewife than any of the other women at the funeral.

"I know. I can handle myself. You know that." He laughed.

"I am well aware of how well you can handle yourself. Well Ky I will talk to you tomorrow then. I love you."

"Me too." I hung up my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got ready for the party at SAMCRO's club house. I knew better then to wear anything too sexy but I did want to look good. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, they made my ass look good, a low cut V-neck t-shirt in black and my riding boots that came up to my mid-calf. I pulled my long brown hair up into a pony tail and touched up my make-up. I had just finished getting ready to go when there was a knock at the door. I was staying at Kip's house, my plan was to go through it, take what I wanted, give away stuff and then sell the house. Another knock…

"I'm comin'…I'm comin'!" I yell as I walk towards the front door. I knew who it was before I even got there. I could feel the butterflies, I hadn't felt like this since the first time I went on a date with Liam. I opened the door and on the other side was Juice.

"You look…" He stopped himself.

"I look? Please don't tell me I look like shite." I motioned for him to come in as I walked away from the door to get my bag.

"Oh no. I wasn't going to say that." I turned back and looked at him and saw he was checking out my ass.  
"Eyes are up here boy-o." I point my face and smile.

He smiled back at me and said, "I know. You ready to go?"

"Aye, I am." I said, as I followed him out the door giving me a change to check out his ass. It was a nice one from what I could tell his jeans were slightly baggy.

It was getting dark, the sky was a hazy purple color. Juice handed me a helmet to as I climbed on to the back of his bike. It had been a long time since I had been on the back of a motorcycle. Liam wouldn't allow me to be on one. He was overly protective and controlling at times. I was surprised that he let me come to Charming on my own. Juice climbed onto the bike, it was the closest I had been to him. He smelt like leather and soap. I put my arms around him, it felt right.

"You smell good; like soap and leather." I said into his ear, I heard him laugh as he kick started his Harley. "Jesus what have I gotten myself into…" I muttered as I tightened my grip around his waist. The things you forget when you hadn't done them in a long time. I thought about it and the last time I had been on the back of a bike was with Kip before he was sent to Iraq and I moved away.

"You're in good hands." Juice turned slightly towards me. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." I loosened my grip slightly and rested my head against his back. I could feel his muscles tense up even through his cut. Was I seriously making him nervous? I pulled back, realizing that it felt too familiar, why was I so comfortable with him when I had seriously only said two words to the guy. As I sat back more relaxed he took off quickly. I tightened my grip again but then let go slightly as we moved down the road.  
Teller-Morrow, the home of SAMCRO Club house, was about a 10 minute ride from Kip's house. By the time we reached there I was close to telling Juice to pass the club house and keep going. I forgot how much I had loved riding. It was exhilarating, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way. I was sad that the ride had to end. I was looking forward to the ride home. Juice got off of the bike first, I followed and handed him, his helmet.  
"Thanks for the ride." I smiled.

"Anytime you want to go again just let me know….well I mean other than the ride home tonight." He stumbled.

Jesus he was cute when he stumbled on his words. "I will just have to take you up on that. I promise I will not have a death grip next time."

He laughed as we walked towards the clubhouse. The building was pretty unassuming other than the giant reaper out the outside of the building. The outside of the building had a boxing ring, I would have loved to step in there and box. It has been months since I was "allowed" to box. Liam put an end to that when I ended up with a black eye from one of my sparing partners. I am pretty sure she ended up with two after Liam's boys got a hold of her. I wasn't made out of glass but he thought so. I had to look the part and a black eye was not the part. It would make him look like he beat me, when everyone knew that I loved to box.

"You guys have a ring. I bet Kip kicked some ass in there." I said as I touched the ring as we walked past it.

"Yeah, he was good. We bet on him once and lost because Clay pissed him off when he was dating Cherry." Oh her I thought. She showed up one night in Belfast. I didn't like her from the start. If she was supposed to be my brother's old lady then she shouldn't have been fucking the other Sons in the Belfast charter. So much for faithfulness. "Do you box?"

"I did. Why do you ask?"

"Just the way you looked at the ring when we walked by it. Sorta nostalgic like." Juice said as we walked into the heart and soul of SAMCRO.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The party

I was assailed by the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol and the faintest smell of pussy when I walked into the clubhouse. There were crow eaters everywhere, clinging to the closest Son.

"Hi Juicy." One the crow eaters touched him on the arm a little too intimately. She looked like she was ready to be in a porn. She was dressed in a short, short school girl skirts and white button up shirt that was tied just under her too large boobs.

"Those aren't real." I said to Juice as we passed by noticing that his eyes had lingered a little too long on her chest.

"Are you jealous?" He jested.

"Of those boobs?" looking down at my own. They were large enough for me. "No! Mine are just fine." Juice laughed at me as stopped at a table that was full of women. I recognized one of them from the funeral.

"Ladies, this is Half-Sacks little sister, Kylee." Shite these were the old ladies of the club. I felt my nerves rise. The old ladies in Belfast were not very nice women, it was hard to get in with them. Well other than Maureen. She had taken me under her wing and treated me as if I were her own. "Kylee, this is Gemma, Tara and Donna." I looked at each of them, Gemma was obviously the matriarch of the club. I could tell by way she held herself. Tara was younger, she was probably in her thirties. She smiled at me warmly. Donna was the woman I had seen at Kip's funeral.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Donna said and offered me a seat with them.

"Thank you." I said.

Juice touched me on the back, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Aye, I'll have a Jameson on the rocks."

"That's a big drink for such a little girl." I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at him but refrained. Truth was I didn't care for American beer and I needed something strong to take the edge off my frayed nerves.  
"He likes you." Gemma said matter of factly. I looked at her with a confused look. "He's attentive to you."  
"I just figured he was like that with everyone." I looked at him, he was laughing with a heavy set man with a beard and long curly hair.

"Will you be staying a while?" Tara asked it was more out of curiosity then grilling me.

"A week or so, I have to clean out Kip's house and sell the place. Then I'll be heading back to Belfast." I thought of all the stuff in Kips house it would take me months to really go through it all. I would take it one day at a time and head back to Belfast when I was done.

"Let us know if you need any help. We'd be more than happy to do anything you need." Tara smiled, it was a genuine smile.

"I'll do that." I said as a Jameson was placed in front of me. "Thanks, Juice." I turned to him, I saw he had a light beer in his hand. "Are you serious? You make fun of me for drinking a Jameson on the rocks and you drink this shite?" I lightly push his hand with the beer.

"What?" He looked at his beer then takes a drink. "Taste fine to me." He smiled and walked to talk to Jax.  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to the ladies of SAMCRO; just as a large group of scantily clad women in hooker looking heels walked in. They fanned out across the room, to pretty much each one of the SAMCRO members.

"Whores walking." Gemma said, "Those, my dear, are the porn whores from Cara Cara." I watched them. One of them walked up to Juice and put her hand under his cut running it up and down his chest. She was a blonde, skinny, big boobs. "That's Ima. She has a thing for Juice."

"…And Jax, and Opie and Happy and…"Tara trailed off with a laugh, "Let's just face it she is a porn slut who likes to eat crow." I looked back over at Juice who was talking with Ima but then glanced over at me. I quickly turned away. I wanted to go up to her and punch her in the face. Why did I feel such violence towards her when I staked no claim to Juice.

"Different country same crow eating bitches. They are all the same aren't they? No matter what charter you go to." I mumbled.

"They are." Donna said, "They will fuck anything with a reaper on it." Looking at the Cara Cara girls with disgust. I took a big drink of my whisky.

"If you'd excuse me I need some air. All this pussy is making me sick." I said finishing off my Jameson. I heard them laugh joyfully. I walked out the door and over to the boxing ring, there was a punching bag hanging from the rafters. I started punching it. It felt so good to get my pent up aggression out. I could have stayed there all night knocking the bag around, however I knew I was being rude to my hosts.

I don't know how long they were watching me but when I turned around there were some guys standing there and they all started clapping. I saw him, Juice had been watching me too. It was strange I could pick him out of the crowd. I curtsied a few time.

"That's one hell of a right hook you have, darlin'" A man with scars on either side of his face; he had a scottish accent. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My brother." I said as I walked up to them.

"Aye, your Half Sack's sister. I'm Chibs." As soon as he said his name I knew who he was. My friend, Kerrianne's father.

"You're Kerrianne's da." I looked at him, I could see her in him. She looked more like her mother, Fiona.

"Aye, you know my Kerri?" He smiled and she came up and took me in his arms.

"That I do. She's one of my closest friends."

"Then you're okay with me love." He kissed me on the lips. Something that I was used to. The Irish would do that when the accepted people. It wasn't as sign of attraction but more a sign of approval. I smiled as we back away from each other. "Tell her that I love her."

"Better yet, why don't you..."I pulled out my mobile phone and dialed Kerri's number. I knew it was close to 10 pm in California so it would be close to 6 am in Belfast. She picked up.

"It's early here you know." Kerrianne's voice on the otherline sounded tired.

"Aye, I know that. I have someone who wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Chibs and walked away.

"That was nice of you." Jax walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He was an attractive man. "Sounds like the ladies like you."

"Nice is my middle name. I like the ladies too. They are all very nice, which is very unlike the old ladies in Belfast. They protect their club and their spots in the club. I don't understand because I have never been a threat. I have always been Liam's girl, which according to Mo, is held in a much higher standard." I rolled my eyes. "Higher, ah it's good to be queen," I said sarcastically. "What's not love about armored cars, armed escorts and constantly being watched and controlled?" I stepped back. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so down."

"It's okay darlin'" He said as we started walking back towards the clubhouse. Juice joined us.

"I got you another drink." He handed me another Jameson.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He smiled at me and shrugged. "You should know that I have lived in Ireland for 8 years. It is going to take a _LOT_ more than two Jameson whiskys to get me drunk. By the way what happened to you friend?"

"Oh you saw that?" He sounded concerned. How could I have missed it?

"Yes, I did. She's quite a hooker…oh I mean looker." He laughed at me. 

The rest of the evening went by quickly. I got to know Tara, Gemma and Donna better. It was like we were old friends by the end of the evening. Gemma had even invited me over for dinner the following night, which was pretty much reserved for club members and their old ladies. I felt so accepted. It felt like home. I knew why my brother loved his other family so much. Juice took me home and the ride was just as exhilarating at the first time. He walked me up to the door.

"Thanks for bringing me this evening. I had a really good time." I smiled, slightly tipsy from all the drinks I had been fed. I was surprised how much I drank by the end of the night; it's funny how much you can drink when you are having a good time with people you like.

"You're welcome." He smiled and leaned in his face was just inches from me. I looked at him, he was so close. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Then he kissed me. His kiss was soft and passionate. How could something so wrong, feel so right? I thought to myself. I pushed him away.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I fumbled trying to get my keys out of my bag. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I have a boyfriend, Liam. I can't." I thought about what he would do to me if he had found out I was kissing another man. "I'm so sorry Juice." He nodded.

"It's okay. I just assumed that you were into me." Oh I was. I was.

He deserved my honestly, "Believe me, if it wasn't for Liam…." I trailed off, then through all my good sense to the wind and kissed him fervently. When we finally parted I felt fevered and warm. I could still feel where his lips were on mine, my skin burned where he touched me. "You should go before I do anything else I might regret."

"Yeah." He slyly smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tried to keep myself busy most of the morning. I was only doing it because anytime I wasn't focusing on what a mess my brother left behind, I would start thinking about the kiss I had shared with Juice the night before. Who was I kidding I was thinking about it even when I was going through Kip's stuff. I didn't know where we stood after I told him about Liam and then kissed him like I did. I was torn. I really liked Juice, but I knew I couldn't just leave Liam; it wasn't that easy. I knew that, but Juice didn't. I didn't know what leaving Liam would entail but I knew I wanted to, especially now.

I was in the middle of cleaning out at cedar chest when there was a knock at the door. My stomach jumped, I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up and made my way through the many piles I had made throughout the day. They each had a place to go, one to the Sons, one for me, one for the disabled veterans, other donations and one that was trash. I opened the door to see Donna and Tara.

"Hey, welcome to my mess." I said to them as I stepped aside to let them in.

"We brought coffee and bagels." Donna offered up a bag and a large cup of coffee. The both smelled so good. I thought about it and I hadn't eaten yet that morning.

"They smell wonderful!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, "Now let's see if I can find a table under all this paperwork." I picked up the piles of papers I had on the table, trying to go through my brother miscellaneous paperwork a task in itself. "Please sit down." I told them as I gathered plates, knives and napkins from their places in the cabinets.

"So I have to say I was surprised to not see Juice's bike here this morning." Tara said.

"Why is that?" I muttered, "Is it that obvious that I like him?" I was slightly embarrassed that I had let him in so quickly.

"Yes." Donna smiled warmly at me, "but it's also equally as obvious that he likes you just as much. I don't think any of us have seen him take to someone like he has taken to you." I smiled at the thought of Juice, then the butterflies came in swarms when I started to think about our kiss last night.

"I can't." I said as I placed everything on the table. Donna and Tara looked at me with confusion in their beautiful eyes. I took a deep breath, "I have a boyfriend in Belfast." I sat down to tell them my story about how I met Liam and my life as I know it Northern Ireland. "If you want to know I will tell you everything, my life is pretty much an open book to those who know me anyway and I hate lying."

"We have time." Tara said quietly as she took a drink of her coffee, I think I could have use something stronger than a black coffee right about then.

"When I was 17, I got accepted into college in Dublin. I was excited for the adventure and the mystery. Okay and the men. I met Liam two weeks after I moved to Dublin. He was so sweet then. I worked at a small pub on to help pay for my housing and for fun money. He was so persistent on getting me to go on a date with him. He would show up every night I worked or if I had picked up a shift he would be there. I enjoyed the attention I was getting for him. I liked being perused. Finally I gave in and went on a date with him…he was so different back then. He bought me flowers all the time, he was a romantic. At the end of our first semester of classes he told me he had to move back to Belfast because his father had died and he needed to take over the family business. He asked me to move with him. I had only known him for 3 months, we had been dating two of those months. I didn't take him up on his offer. I stayed in Dublin for one more semester while we dated long distance. I would go up to Belfast to visit him or he would come down to Dublin to see me. It just got to be too much so I moved there. I have lived there since. I quit school, I left my friends there…I just gave up everything I worked so hard for him. For love. I was a stupid, naïve girl. Things went really well for the first few years, I made friends in Belfast…Trinity and Kerrie. Then things started to change, he became more controlling, first it started out that the armed men with me were just for my safety. Okay I got that, it was dangerous in Belfast at times. Then he gave me a curfew…it was little things that I thought _oh he is doing this for my safety_. But he wasn't he was seeing how far he could push me before I pushed back. But before I realized what was happening he had control of my whole life. He took away pretty much everything that I loved. I was only allowed to see Trinity and Kerrie when it was convenient for him and his men. I couldn't box anymore because my sparring partner gave me a black eye….she ended up with two and some broken ribs because of that. Sadly, my brother being killed by Cameron was the best thing that could have happened to me. I have had a chance to get away, to collect myself and realize how much I need to get away from Liam. To him I am a piece of property, not a person, not his girlfriend he once loved. Just a trophy." I finished and thinking they probably looked at me with different eyes.

"We can help you get out, the club will help." Tara offered.

"I can't ask you to put yourself in danger for me. I need to talk to Seamus. He's Liam's older brother he took over their father's 'business' before Liam did…he got out. He has been my biggest supporter to leave since Liam has been so controlling." I stated.

"Please let us know if you need any help. The club will help however they can, you are a sister of a member, and we do what we can for family." Donna said warmly.

"Thank you so much. You do not understand how much your support and open friendship means to me. I really appreciate it." I say as I take a large bite of my bagel…mmm chocolate chip. "I kissed Juice last night." I said abruptly.

"I knew something would happen." Donna laughed. It was almost as if our previous conversation was forgotten. "The way you looked at each other. Hell he turned down Ima for you. Just so you know you have probably made an enemy out of her, but then pretty much everyone has."

I didn't care if I made an adversary of Ima. She meant nothing to me, I didn't know her nor did I care to.

"So let me get this straight…you kissed him?" Tara asked.

Thinking back to the previous night it as a bit fuzzy but I could remember that moment, "He kissed me first. I stopped him and told him about Liam. Then I kissed him." I touched my lips as I felt his lips on mine again and smiled slightly. "Oi, things are going to be weird now, aren't they?"

"I'm sure they will be fine." Tara said, "How what can we help you with around here?"

I was happy that they didn't push any further with the Liam stuff. I needed to be strong enough on my own to get away before I could even consider being in a relationship with someone else. I put Donna and Tara to work on the living room where my brother had shelves books and war memorabilia. I told them the only things I wanted them to save for me to look at are things that they think that SAMCRO would want or something that had Kip and me together in it. The day passed quickly with my helpers. I really enjoyed Tara and Donnas' company. They reminded me of Kerrie and Trinity. I knew I could become good friends with them. They had good hearts.

"Oh my god look at the time. Gemma will kill us if we are late." Tara looked at the clock on the wall and stood up quickly. "Do you want to ride with me, Kylee?"

"Sure I can do that. Do mind if I freshen up a bit?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"I have to go home and pick up the kids, plus Opie is probably wondering where I am." Donna hugged me and then Tara. "I will see you guys in a little bit."

I quickly changed my clothes, I changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers and light blue t-shirt. I brushed my hair out and left it down. It had gotten long, it was to the middle of my back, I hadn't realized since I tended to keep it in a messy bun or pony tail. I walked out into the living room where Tara was waiting for me.

"Kylee?" I looked at her. "Has he ever hit you?"

I knew she was talking about Liam. "No. I think he knows that I can fight better than he can."

"Good. I really want to help you get out of there. I know we just met but you feel like family already. It is like you have always been here." She put her arm around me. "Let me know if there is anything you need even when you go back to Northern Ireland." I was so touched by her friendship, tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you, Tara." I would never forget her friendship.

"You're welcome. Now we should go before Mama Gemma murders us." She pulled me along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived at Gemma and Clay's at the same time as Juice, Chibs and Tig. Tig had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, they were like the color of the sky on a cloudless day. It could be because his hair was so dark in contrast.

"Hello darlin'." Chibs came up and put his arm around me.

"Hi Chibs. How are you feeling after last night?" He was completely sloshed by the time Juice and I left. He was face down in the lap of a Cara Cara girl. They definitely were not private about what they did, it just happened no matter who was around.

"Never been better." He smirked at me.

"Ah the joys of being Scottish. I never thought I would meet anyone who could hold their liquor better the Irish and then I met a Scot." I jested.

I looked over at Juice and smiled. He looked away and walked into the house. "Not going to be weird right?" I lean over to Tara. She shrugged.

"Did you break his heart, love?" Chibs said point blank. "The boy's been moping around more than normal today."

"I don't know." I said as we walked into the house. It smelt wonderful like baked chicken, potatoes and best of all fresh bread. I loved fresh bread, it reminded me of childhood when my parents were alive and my mum use to bake. Her bread was the best…well from a child's perspective.

"It smells lovely, Gemma." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Can I help you with anything?" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Glad you could make it sweetheart. If you want you can chop these veggies." She turned me towards a counter full of fresh vegetables. There was broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, cucumbers, celery and snap peas. I took a knife from the cutting block and started chopping up the vegetable for everyone. While I was doing that Donna and Tara were setting the table for everyone. I felt like I was with a family. It has been a long time since I had felt that.

"Hey darlin'" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Jax.

"Hi Jax. How are you?" I smile warmly at him.

"I'm doing well. How are things coming along at Half Sacks?"

"It's coming. My brother has a lot of shite. I feel like I will be here forever cleaning out his house." I sigh as I load the vegetables on to a tray.

"Let me know if you need anything, I'll send over some of the club members to help." He offered me.

"Actually if you could spare a few guys tomorrow I have some things that either need to go to you guys or be put into the giant rubbish bin that will be delivered tomorrow. He has a gun safe which I am assuming is full of guns which you guys can just have. I have to find the key first." I shook my head, "I have no clue where he left it."

"I'll send over a few guys tomorrow." He said as we walked into the dining room. Gemma had sat me next to Juice and Happy. Happy was sort of scary. He had a shaved head, dark brown eyes and a scowl on his face. I wondered if here was a soft place in his heart, he seemed so dark, so hard. As I was thinking that he turned to me and smiled. It was warm and touched his eyes. It made him a lot less daunting.

"You enjoying your stay so far?" Happy asked.

"I am. Well as much as I can." I look slightly towards Juice who seemed to be listening to our conversation. But when he saw I was looking at him he turned back to his food. It was so awkward. I shouldn't have kissed him last night. And why was he ignoring me tonight? I thought.

Dinner was delicious. I spend most of my time talking to Happy. After dinner, us, ladies cleaned up the meal to help out Gemma and the guys enjoyed beers and smoked. While we were doing the dishes I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it and it was Liam.

"Excuse me, I should take this," I said as I walk out into the back yards. "Hello?"

"Why haven't you called me today?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I've been busy Liam; it slipped my mind."

"How can calling me slip your mind? I knew it was a bad idea letting you go to Charming on your own. Who are you fucking?" He had been drinking I could tell by the slur in his voice and he was angry.

"REALLY?" I shoot back feeling my anger rise. The distance between us has made me bolder. "You're kidding me right? Why do you think I am fucking someone? And I am actually glad you didn't send anyone with me!"

"Did you forget your place so quickly?" He yelled into the phone, my ear was ringing. He was full of venom. I didn't know what to say back. I was so angry but I didn't want to provoke him any further.

"Call me back when you are no longer drunk, Liam." I spit back and I hung up on him. There would be hell to pay for that. If he remembered, who was, I kidding he would remember.

"Trouble in paradise?" I hear from behind me. I turn and look and it was Juice. He had a large low ball glass full of a light brown liquid which I could only guess what the scotch that the guys were passing around the table.

"Paradise?" I said full of anger. "There is no delight in Belfast." I realized I was taking my anger out on Juice. "Only here." I mumble quietly as I look down at the ground and look up at him and he is staring at me. "What?"

"What did you just say?" He asked me quietly.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," I replied. He came closer to me. I could smell the scotch on his breath he was so close. "What is your deal anyway?" I ask him.

He looked at me with puzzled eyes, like he hadn't just ignored me for over two hours during dinner. I don't know if anyone else had noticed the discomfort between the two of us but I certainly felt it. "What are you talking about?"

"Really?! Where were you for the last two hours Juice?" I ask him.

It was like it hit him. "Oh. I…I was trying to put distance between us. I don't want to care about you and get close to you. You are just going to leave and you're someone else's old lady."

He was right, it was unfair to make him care for me. It was unfair to me too. I suppose in a way it was unfair to Liam too. I needed to deny myself the one thing that I started to want so badly. I wanted to have the family that the Sons provided each other. I wanted to have a lover that wanted me for who I was and not who he wanted me to be.

"You're right, we should keep our distance from each other." I said as I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to stay away from you. It made me jealous that Happy had all your attention during dinner. That he made you laugh and smile, when it should have been me. I was kicking myself because I was being such an asshole." He admitted to me. I snickered at the thought of being jealous over Happy, he wasn't even close to being my type. He took advantage of my aloofness and he kissed me. I didn't stop him, how could I when every fiber of my being, burned for him. This kiss was soft and wanting. I was breathless when he pulled away. "Now tell me that you want to leave this." He whispered into my ear and turned and walked away. I didn't want to leave it but I had to. I needed to be honest with Juice and why I had to go back to Belfast; he at least deserved knowing that I didn't want to leave.

I went back into the house and Gemma smiled at me, "So you and Juice seem to have gotten close." She must have seen us through the window.

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

"Yes. It would be nice if you stayed here and made Charming your home. You fit in well." She put her arm around me and gave me a side hug.

"I can't right now. But maybe one day." I said just as Juice walked into the kitchen with Chibs and Tara.

"Hey, I was getting ready to leave, do you want me to drop you off at your place?" Tara asked. She had an early day at the hospital the next day.

"I can take her home." Juice winked at me.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked him but looked at me.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." He turned to her. She raised her eyebrows at him and turned to leave.

"Wait, I have to grab my bag out of your car." I followed after Tara as I passed between Chibs and Juice one of them smacked my ass. From the cheek I figured it was Chibs, I would have loved to see Juice's face when he did that.

We walked out to Tara's Cutlass. She turned to me as she was about to get into her car, "So he is talking to you now, that's good. Please tell me he told you what the silence was about earlier."

"He did, he told me it was because he wanted to keep his distance from me. Which I get; it's unfair of me to let him get close. I told him, it was a good idea that we kept our distance. He then told me he didn't want to keep his distance. He kissed me again. Tara, I don't know what is wrong with me. I burn for him. Fuck, I have only known him for a few days and I am completely mad for him."

"You need to be honest with him about Liam. He is going to want to protect you from him, but I am sure you know that already."

I did. "He was listening to me on the phone with Liam earlier. Things are going to be rough when I go back home. He already thinks I am fucking someone. I am sure the truth of it is, is that he is. Which I could care less about. I know Juice deserves the truth, I will tell him. I just have to figure out how and when." I grabbed my bag out of the back of the car. "I'll see you later. Have a good day at work tomorrow."

"You have fun going through all that shit your brother collected." She laughed at me as she got into her car.

I went back to the house as Happy was coming out, "Jax wants me to come destroy a safe at your place tomorrow." He said gruffly.

"Alright. I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Is there anything that you want me to pick up from the store…beer, coffee…food?" I asked as he started to walk away.

"Nah, I'll be okay." He said as he got onto his Harley. I watched him drive off. He was one person I would not want to get on the wrong side of. I didn't think I would ever talk back to him even in gest. While I stood there in though I felt a hand on the middle of my lower back.

"Oh Jesus!" I yelped, "You scared me." It was Juice.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes, just let me go say goodbye to everyone and thank Gemma." I walk into the house, Donna and Opie were getting ready to leave as well and Gemma was standing with them. She was an amazing hostess. "We are going to leave, Gemma. Thank you so much for the wonderful meal. I cannot remember the last time I had such good food." I hugged her.

"You're welcome. I may come over tomorrow and help you get that place cleaned. That is if you would accept my company."

"I would love it. I would really appreciate any help I could get." I really did appreciate it. I turned and walked out the door, Donna and Opie followed after saying goodbye to Gemma. Donna grabbed my hand and linked her arm into mine making me walk slower than I was. Opie passed us but not before putting his hand on my shoulder and saying goodbye to me.

"So," Donna said with curiosity filled her blue eyes. "Thing were awkward at dinner, weren't they?"

"I wish I was the only one who noticed that."

"Things seem to be better now though, what happened?" She asked as we got closer to Opie and Juice who were standing near their Harleys.

"They are but they are just as complicated. I'll tell you more tomorrow." I said to her as we got to the guys. Juice looked at me and smiled. It made me feel all flushed and hot.

"Okay. I will be over after I get the kids off to school." She waved as she climbed on the back of Opie's bike and strapped on her helmet.

Juice handed me a helmet and climbed on his bike, I climbed on after him and put my arms around his waist. Being close to him was so hard for me, I didn't know how long I could restrain the desire that was growing inside of me. As I thought that; Juice gave his bike gas and we took off. He didn't take me to my brother's house right away, instead we went for a ride, through the city of Charming and into the lands that surrounded it. It was exhilarating to be on his bike with him. It felt like I was flying, my hair blew wildly behind me. Our ride out of town lasted a good hour before he turned us around to head back to Charming. When we reached Kip's house the moon was high in the evening sky. The evening was cool ride was cool and I wasn't prepared to ride as long as we did. I was only wearing a light shirt. I shivered as I parted from Juice's warm body and got off the bike.

"Thank you for the ride. I really needed that." I told him as I took off my helmet and hugged my body to keep the heat in.

"No problem. You can have ride whenever you want." He grinned, I was sure his words had double meaning. I wanted to ask him in so badly but didn't trust myself alone with him. "You're cold aren't you?"

"A bit. I have been colder." I thought of my first winter in Belfast, it was such a wet cold. "Would you like to come in?" I asked against my better judgment.

"Sure." He took off his helmet and got off of his Harley.

As we walked into the house, I turned to him and said, "Let's get this straight…we will not be having sex."

"Really woman! Are you really thinking about that?" He jested.

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly. "Do you want a beer? It seems to be the only thing that Kip had in his fridge when he died." I walked to the fridge and opened it up, looking at the bareness of it, if I was going to stay there I should really buy groceries.

"Yeah, I'll take one." His voice was in my ear. I knew if I turned around I would be face to face with him. I would be able to look up into his beautiful brown eyes that made me turn to mush when I looked at them. I stood there with my back to him, he moved my hair to one side of my neck and kissed the bare side.

"Juice please don't." I said in barely a whisper. How did he know that was my sweet spot? How did he know I would melt into a puddle at his feet if he kissed my neck softly like that? He didn't stop. "Juice." I turned to look at him and his eyes were full of fire and passion. How could I say no to him when he made me feel so alive? I hadn't felt that way in a least five years.

"What?" His voice was full of lust. "Do you want me to stop this?" He kissed my neck again. I let out a quiet moan. "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop." He did it again then he kissed me. I was on fire. Every nerve in my body was raw and sensitive to his touch. He pulled me against his body, I could feel the growing bulge in his pants. Nothing good could come of this my conscience thought loudly. _You could get him killed if you sleep with him, _it screamed. I pushed him back, breathing heavily I look at him and just say,

"I can't!" I turn away again to try to hide my tears that are building up in my eyes.

He turned me to face him, his eyes had changed from raw lust to concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, you set down the rules when we walked in the door and I didn't listen. There is just something about you that makes me senseless." He took me in his arms and just held me as I cried, large exhausting sobs.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." I finally said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I…" I falter as I try to figure out how I should tell him that I am dating a high ranked member of a well-known Northern Irish "club," who sees me as his property and if he were to find out about Juice…well it wouldn't end well.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me right now." He said to me. "Do you want me to make you tea?"

I stared at him with utter confusion, why isn't he going to push me and why is he offering to make me tea? I just nodded at him and said, "There is good tea in the cabinet above the stove."

"Go sit down on the couch," He turned to fix my tea. A few minutes later he arrived with my tea, "Here you go." He sat down next to me and I snuggle up to him. "Feeling better?"

"A little, thank you." I looked up at him through my eye lashes. "I am sorry. Believe me if it wasn't for Liam, I would have…" I trailed of thinking about how I yearned to be touched like that again.

"If you don't love him, you should leave him." He said it like it was that simple.

"Juice," I pulled away from him and looked at him straight on. "It is not that easy. I have been thinking about leaving him for months now. I haven't been strong enough to do it until now. I have to get some things in place before I leave him though."

"Like what?"

I took a deep breath, "Like finding other members of his club that will okay my leaving. I need to prove that I will not share anything that I have seen in my seven years of being in Belfast. I could be killed for just walking away and not saying anything. Anyone who helps me could be killed as well. Fuck if Liam found out you and I kissed. I am sure he would…"I shudder at the thought. "He would probably kill you or me or both of us. I can't let anything happen to you."

"So go back to Belfast and then come back to me." He kissed my forehead. Oh Juice if it were only that easy I thought. I would most likely end up dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to a loud knock at the front door. It startled me awake. I rolled over in bed and saw Juice laying there. I asked him not to leave last night, I liked how safe I felt when he was around. Another loud knock. I jumped out of bed and stumbled out into the hall way and to the front door. Another impatient knock.

"Fuck, hold on." I bark. I opened the door and Happy was standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's about time." He said as he walked in. "Nice hair." I felt my hair and there was a large knot on the left side of my head.

"Sorry about that I was still sleeping." He looked at me like I was lying, especially since Juice just walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Hap." He said as he rubbed his head and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey. Just sleepin'." He snorted. "Where's the safe?"

"In the back bedroom, in the closet." I walked into the kitchen to start some coffee, I needed that and a cold shower after last night. I was digging through one of the drawers to find the coffee scoop and found what I thought could be the key to the safe. Really Kip, I thought. "Happy!" I yell as I walk into the bed room to find him aiming a gun at the safe. "You don't need to shoot that. I think I found the key." I hand it over to him.

"Your brother was a fucking pig." He replied as he took the key. I stood there and watched it was a perfect fit. Happy opened the safe and it was stocked full of guns.

"Holy Shit." I heard from behind me. "Half Sack was holding out on us." Juice walked into the room and next to Happy at the mecca of guns.

"I'll let you guys go through that and take what the club might want." I smiled, there was another knock at the door. Lord knows who it could have been. My assumption was it was Donna or Gemma. I opened the door and there stood Donna and Gemma.

"Hey, come on it." I just realized that my hair was a mess and I was still in my pajamas. "I have to go change and do something with my hair…I'll be right back." I walk back to the room where I had been staying. I change into a comfortable pair of pants and a t-shirt. I grab my phone and see that I have a missed call…from Liam. I listen to my voicemail.

"Hey. I am just calling to say I am sorry about last night. You're right I was drunk. You know how I get. Call me when you get a chance and I get it if you get too busy trying to get your brother's house cleaned out. I love you, Ky. I talk to you soon love."

My heart sank, he sounded like the old Liam. The one who took me on dates and wooed me. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I dial his number,

"Hello Love." He said from the otherline.

"Hi," I said in a whisper.

"How are things going?"

"They are going well. My brother has a lot of shite, it might take me longer to get through it all. I may be here a bit longer than I thought."

"It's okay love. Take your time." He said softly like he was talking to a child.

"Already, well I better go I have a couple of guys with a bunch of guns in the other room and two women in the living room waiting for coffee."

He laughed, it had been ages since I had heard him laugh. "Alright Ky. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Cheers." I say. I couldn't tell him I loved him because well the truth was I didn't. I don't think he cared, he just had me around for looks. I looked up and saw Juice standing in the door way. I stood up and walked towards him. He took me in his arms and hugged me, I fit just right into his arms. He pet the side of my head where the huge knot was.

"You look like you have sex hair." He looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I am sure that is what everyone is thinking but let them think that." I smiled back at him. "I just talked to Liam. He was calmer almost too calm."

"That's good right?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "It could be the silence before the storm." I grabbed my brush of the dresser and started to brush out my hair. I then put it into a ponytail, Juice watched me the whole time. "We should get out there before they think something is up." He laughed and smacked my ass as we walked out the door.

The day went quickly, we made lots of progress. Towards the end of the early afternoon Donna and I were in Kip's room cleaning it out. We finally had some time alone. We talked about what happened the night before between Juice and me. She told me we made a cute couple.

"We aren't a couple." I said to her as I crawled under the bed. There was a box under there that I wanted to get. As I got close to the box my hand slid against something slippery and rubbery. I shot out from under the bed with it in my hand. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I flung the used condom across the room towards the door which was empty seconds before. I turn and look and it was sitting on Happy's foot. "Oh shite." I try to hold back my snicker but I just couldn't.

He looked down at his shoe and said, "What the fuck? You throwing your used condoms at me?"

"Not my used condom. Good lord…I wonder how long that's been under there." I gagged slightly as he picked it off of his shoe and walked over to hang it over my head. "Stay away from with that nasty shite, Happy." I jumped up quickly and climbed on the bed standing higher then him. He smiled madly. As he started to swing it back and forth. "Seriously Happy!" I yelp and I jump off the bed and take shelter next to Donna.

"She ain't gonna save you." He had that maniacal smile that scared me, he took a step closer to us.

"Hey Kylee, you are going to want to see this." I hear Juice shout from the living room. He had been working on opening the files on Kip's computer. I took at advantage of Happy looking out of the room to dart out the door.

"You'll only be safe so long." He said to me as I ran down the hallway.

"What do you have for me?" I asked as I sit down on the couch next to Juice and look at the computer screen. "What is it?"

"It's your brother's will and bank account information." I looked at the numbers on the screen. "Holy FUCK!" I sat back on the couch.

"He left everything to you Ky." Kip left me over a million dollars in cash funds and there were also IRAs and stocks. "He set you up."

"Well that was nice of him," I said as I got up off the couch. I started to feel nauseous, I ran to the bathroom where I vomited.

"You okay?" Juice walked into the doorway as I was putting cool water on my face and neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look up at him. "Please don't tell anyone else about the money. Things have a way of getting back to Liam."

"No problem."

We left it at that. It was 5:00 when Happy and Donna left. Leaving me and Juice alone again. It wasn't hard to not think about what happened last night between the two of us when we were so busy.

"Do you want to get some food?" He asked me. I had been feeling slightly queasy all day, I hadn't really eaten anything.

"Sure."

"You really need to eat more. You have pecked all day, you're like a little bird."

"I haven't felt good today. I wonder if I am coming down with something."

"Well why don't I go out and get you some chicken noodle soup and ginger ale." He stood up and grabbed his cut and put it on. "I'll be back in a little bit." He walked out of the house and I heard him drive away. I laid down on the couch and must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Juice touching my shoulder saying,

"Hey sleepy head, your soup is ready."

"Mmm, okay." I sat up on the couch and he handed me a bowl of soup. "Thank you Juice." I stare at him.

"What is it? Is your soup not warm enough?"

"Did your parents really name you Juice?" I ask him.

He laughed, "No, it's Juan Carlos."

"That's a nice name." He kissed my forehead.

"So is Kylee." I was so grateful for Juice. I couldn't remember the last time someone took care of me.

We finished clearing out my brother's house in just around three weeks. I had been sick every day of those three weeks. One of my last days in Charming I was sitting at Jax and Tara's house, I got sick.

"How long have you been getting sick?" Tara asked me.

"Um," how long had it been? "Shite." I just connected it.

"What?" She asked.

"Tara…I think I might be pregnant."

"Juice?" everyone knew that we were close. I was sure they all thought we were having sex when the truth of the matter was we hadn't.

"No, we haven't had sex. It would be Liam's."

"I actually have a test if you want to take it." I nodded as Tara walked to the bathroom, I followed her.

"Good thing I have to pee." I joked trying to make light of the situation. Tara handed me the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom. I peed on the little stick, funny how something so insignificant can change your life. I sat in the bathroom and waited for the test to give me the answer. And finally there it was the little plus sign. "Fuck."

I walked out into the living room where Tara was sitting with Abel and Thomas her sons. She looked at me and I started crying.

"How am I going to leave him now? He'll ever let me leave, especially since I am going to have his baby." I sobbed as I sat on the couch and put my face in my hands.

"It's okay. Everything will work out."

"How am I going to tell Juice?"

"You'll figure it out. We'll be here to support you, no matter what happens."

Thankfully the SAMCRO was on a run and would be back my last day in Charming. I had a red eye flight out of California to New York and then a flight straight to Belfast. I woke up early my last day in Charming. I don't know it was my nerves or if I was going to be sick. Stupid baby was kicking my ass. I had everything packed and ready to go and sitting by the door. I decided not to sell Kip's house and to keep it around for the club. It was the least I could do for them. There was a knock at my door. I got up and answered it. It was Juice.

"Hey, you're here early." I didn't realize he was back.

"Just got back and I thought I would come spend the day with you." He smiled at me and took me into his arms. "I missed you. God I hate to think about what it is going to be like here without you. Well at least only for a few months right?" He said hopefully.

I smiled back weakly. How could I tell him? I looked up at him and kissed him passionately. I didn't want him to go, I wanted to be with him. "Love me Juice." I told him as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and took off his cut and his shirt. Holy shit… that man how abs I could've wash clothes on. He kissed me gently and said,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." It's not like I could get pregnant now.

He was so gentle with me, something I hadn't been accustom to, and Liam was rough and quick. Juice made sure I was comfortable and felt loved. Most of our morning consisted of having passionate sex. I was exhausted and I fell asleep in Juice's arms. "I love you, Kylee." I heard him whisper as I drifted off to sleep. I awoke to Juice's phone ringing.

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah I'm with her right now. We'll be there shortly." He said to the other person on the other line. "Jax wants us at the club house."

I showered and got dressed, I wore a maxi dress, which turned out to be a not so good choice to wear on the back of a motorcycle. But I survived. We got the club house and it was full of people.

"What is this?" I asked Juice.

"Your going away party." Juice smiled and kissed my hand. My going away party. Only he didn't know how long I would be gone.

"Wow, thanks. Hey can we talk?" I asked him as Chibs came up and grabbed me from behind and swung me around, making my already upset stomach more nauseous. The time that Juice and I had alone was not going to be now.

"Hi Chibs." I fought back my urge to vomit as he put me down.

"Going back to your mick lover huh?"

"Shut up." Was all I could say.

"Come have a drink with me love." He pulled me towards the club house and away from Juice.

"I am not in the mood for a drink. I'll have a soda or a water, I don't like to drink before I fly."

"Oh love being drunk while flying is the only way I go." He laughed as we walked into the club house.  
After talking with him and Opie for a while I decided I needed to talk to Juice, I would be leaving in a few hours and I need to talk with him. I saw Tara she nodded at me as if to encourage me. I found Juice sitting by Happy and Tig.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?" I ask them.

"Juicy going to get lucky?" Tig asked.

We walked out to the boxing ring and sat on the edge together. I twisted my hands together my stomach was in knots. I looked at Juice and he smiled at me.

"I have something I need to tell you." Fuck…it was happening. How could I tell this man I was falling so madly in love with that I was pregnant and I wouldn't be coming back? I sat there quietly for a few minutes. He took my hand into his.

"It's okay Kylee. Tell me."

"It's not okay Juice. Nothing is okay." I said as tears started falling down my face.

"Fuck tell me you're scaring me."

"Juice, I'm pregnant." He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"But we just…"

"It's Liam's…" I looked at him, there was a look of disbelief in his face. "I didn't know, until a few days ago. I should have realized, I have been so sick in the mornings. I just didn't connect the dots until Tara said something to me."

"What does this mean?" he asked me with almost a panic in his voice.

"I won't be coming back, Juice." I couldn't look at him when I said that. "He won't let me when he finds out I am pregnant."

"Don't tell him, stay here. Please." He pleaded with me. "I love you."

"I love you too Juice. But I can't. If Liam were to find out I was pregnant, I didn't tell him and I had the baby here. He would wipe us out. I cannot let that happen."

He stood up and ran his hands over his head and walked away. He just walked away. I didn't see him for the rest of the time I was at the party. Chibs offered to give me a ride to the airport. As we were walking out, I saw that back of his head on the otherside of the boxing ring.

"Give me a second Chibs." I touched his shoulder as we walked out of the club house.

"No problem darlin'"

I walked towards him, "Juice?" I said as I turned the corner and I saw her, Ima, between his legs giving Juice a blowjob. He looked at me with panic.

"Fuck." He said as he pushed her away trying to pull up his pants.

"Can't you see he is a little busy, sweetie?" Ima spit at me.

"Fuck you!" I spit back and turn to walk away Juice grabbed my arm I tried to pull away. "Let go of me!" He wouldn't so punched him.

"What the fuck?" He said as I ran off to Chibs who was waiting in the car for me. Juice was right behind me. "You're the one who is never coming back!" he shouted at me. "You're the one who got knocked up by your abusive boyfriend in Ireland."

"Thanks for rubbing that in my face. Now go back to your porn slut and get your cock suck some more, asshole! You just made my leaving a whole lot easier." I said as I got into the car and turned to Chibs. "Go please." Then I started to cry. I cried for Juice, I cried for the love that I lost, I cried for the baby growing in my womb who never had a chance of having a normal life. Leaving Charming right now was the best thing for me. I don't think I would ever be able to look Juice in the eyes again.

"You okay love?" Chibs asked.

"I'm fine." I wiped away the tears from my eyes and was resolved never to cry for Charming again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a cool and rainy day in Belfast, but come to think about it when wasn't it cool and rainy in Belfast. I missed the sun, who was I kidding, I missed Charming. I thought about Charming and Juice every day since I had been back. It had been three months since I had left, the sting of Juice's betrayal with Ima still hurt. I would find myself starting to cry when I thought about it. Thankfully Liam had never been around when one of those moment stuck me has hard as a speeding truck. Truth was he broke my heart. I didn't understand how one moment he was telling me he loved me and the next he was letting some whore go down on him, while I was still around and in the open. Was that his way of pushing me away? Or was that his way of showing me that I was the one who betrayed him by never coming back? None the less I was heartbroken over the whole thing still. How could one man who I had only known mere weeks hold such an affect over me. I still wanted to beat Ima senseless.

"Earth to Kylee," I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked up and Trinity was hovering above me. "You okay? Do you need anything?" She was like a mother hen since I had been back. Making sure I had been comfortable and taken care of properly.

"Oh, no I am okay. I was just thinking." I glanced at the time. "Shite Jonah is probably outside waiting, he is going to be pissed that I wasn't downstairs waiting for him at 7." I jump up and grab my bag. My body ached. "I'll see you when I can get away again." I hugged her and ran out the door and down the stairs of her flat. That's when I see him….Jax. What the hell is he doing here? I got to the bottom of the stairs and instead of going to the car that is idling to my left, I walked over to Jax. "Jax?"

"Hi, darlin'." He responded like it wasn't some big of a deal that he was in Belfast. We both turned and looked at the club house doors, the same time as the club house door where Happy, Chibs, Opie, Tig and Juice all came out.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, I often dreamt they would show up but I never thought it would be true.

"Here on club business. Have to meet with a few Irish members. Belfast Charter is our home for our visit." He smiled, I didn't smile back. Truth of the matter was I miserable, I rarely had the energy to pull myself out of bed in the morning.

Chibs walked up and pulled me in his arms. "Hello love. How are you? How is the wee one?" He touched my stomach. Jonah honked the horn impatiently. I look back at the car that is waiting, I was sure that I had already pissed him off enough. Jonah was not my favorite person in the world. He told Liam everything I did. He was one of Liam's most trusted men. I look back at the guys and feel Juice's gaze burning me. I look at him quickly then turn back towards Chibs and Jax.

"I have to go." I said as I turned and walked away. How could I have been so cold towards them? They were the sunshine I needed, I felt their warmth covering my body. I wanted nothing more than to run back to them and bask in that warmth. But I didn't. I knew Liam was already impatiently waiting for Jonah's phone call to say he had me and that we were returning to the compound.

"It's about time." Jonah growled at me. I would have liked to hand him over to Happy. I was sure his body would be unrecognizable when he was done. I smiled at the thought. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing." I replied playing the whole situation over in my head again. I disliked Jonah the most out of all Liam's associates. He was ruthless and followed anything the Liam said. I am sure that if I wouldn't have went back to the car when I did Jonah would have come and pointed a gun at me to get me moving. It wouldn't have been the first time in the last few months. Jonah had beady, gray eyes that were cold, they lacked any compassion or feelings for that matter. His only redeeming quality in his looks was his golden blonde hair. When I first met him it was a messy array on his head, now he shaved it. I am sure that made him feel more intimidating. If I had my choice between meeting Happy in a dark alley or Jonah….I would have chosen Happy. At least he would possibly show me some compassion even though he had no mercy for his enemies. Jonah lacked kindness. I think that is why Liam like him so much. He could send him out on a hit and he wouldn't fall apart, hell he didn't care, killing someone was just like waking up in the morning for him.

The rest of the ride back to the compound was quiet. I kept seeing Juice's face when he saw me. Surprise and happiness, maybe some relief in there. I missed him yes, but I didn't know how I would handle everything with him now because of the whole Ima business. If I got out of Belfast and back to Charming, I guess I would deal with that then. The car came to a halt and I got out. The walls that surrounded the house were tall and always reminded me of being in a compound. I am sure that was the purpose of them. The house itself was rather large in Irish standards, I would have considered it a manor estate. I was about to go in when the door burst open,

"Where have you been?" Liam snarled at me, then looked at Jonah with annoyance.

"She took her own sweet time getting out of Trinity's and then she went to go talk to some of the Sons. I didn't recognize them though." He said point blank to Liam. Stupid Jonah. Now Liam is going to find out that SAMCRO Charming were in for a visit.

"Really?" He turned to me, there was always so much anger in his lovely green eyes. I missed the days when I looked at him and all I saw was a future full of love. Now, I saw nothing more than hate. "Do you want to tell me what he is talking about?" his tone was quiet but stern. I felt like a child whose parent was asking them who ate the last cookie.

"Not really." I reply as I start to go to my room.

"You will tell me! NOW!" Liam yelled. I turned to look at him. His brown hair was unruly he looked like a little boy who was about to throw a major temper tantrum. I glared at him. He knew how much I detested him. He kept me locked away anyways.

"Why should I tell you, Liam?" I shot back. He walked up to me and towered over me.

"Tell me." He shoved me against the wall and grabbed my arms tightly.

I glared back at him. He pushed me harder into the wall, I knocked my head hard but I refused to say a word.

"I take it from your silence that Charming is here. You probably have known the whole time that they would be coming. Do you think they are going to take you away with them? Do you think that they would want to bring you with them, you stupid whore."

I wanted nothing more than to spit in his face and grab his balls and squeeze them until they popped. I hated this man more than anything I have ever disliked. I felt violent towards him, there had been times when we were walking down the stairs and I would have the urge to just shove him. Liam shoved me at Jonah.

"Put her in her room." Jonah grabbed my arm.

"Get your hands off of me." I struggled away, "I know where my room is and I can make it there myself. Or are you worried I will get lost along the way?" I shot back at Liam. "After all, all I am is a stupid whore. Maybe I should start acting like one!"

I got to my room where known to Liam, I had a prepaid cell phone hidden. Seamus gave it to me. He told me to call whenever I needed him. I dialed his number.

"Aye?"

"It's me." I whisper

"Is it bad love?" He questioned

"I want out." I told him, "SAMCRO: Charming is here and I want to leave with them. I don't know how long they are here or when they are leaving."

"I will find out and we'll get you out of there."

"Thanks Seamus."

"Anything for you love." He hung up. We kept the calls short when I did talk to him. We didn't need Liam to walk in and find out our plan.

It was several days before I heard from Seamus again. It was rather quiet around the compound. I pretty much stayed in my room which I felt was my haven of safety. Liam never came in there and the maids brought me my food so I was okay. When I finally heard from Seamus it was in a text.

_Be ready by 7pm. X Seamus_

I had already packed a bag with some of my favorite clothes and shoes. I knew I could purchase more when I got to Charming. I just needed to get out of there. I needed to feel safe again and comfortable in my own skin again. I hated myself for allowing Liam to treat me the way he had for so long.

7 o'clock came and I was sitting up front near the entry way when Seamus came in. He took my bag just as Liam walked into the house with a few of his "business" associates.

"Hello Seamus." He said, I am sure he was surprised to see his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I would get the little lady out of the house. We're going to go out of town for a few days. I am sure the fresh air will do her some good."

Liam never disrespected his older brother, he always held him in high regard. He was higher ranking than him anyway so he knew if he said the wrong thing Seamus could have wiped out his empire he had been building for himself.

"Okay. See you soon love." He kissed my cheek. I said nothing. I wiped his kiss off my cheek like a disrespectful child and walked out the door with Seamus.

The drive back to SAMCRO Belfast seemed to take forever. I didn't know if was my excitement for freedom or the truth that I would need to tell them that made it feel like we were crawling along. When we finally got there it was quiet. I was scared they had already left, not that I couldn't have flown to Charming on my own, I just wanted to feel safe doing it. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and walked towards my future. We walked into the club house and I saw the back of Trinity's head I heard Juice's voice.

"She was probably cold because of what I did to her in Charming. I fucked up and I know it. She is probably still pissed about that."

"Don't give yourself that much credit, Juice." I said as I came into view. "You're not the reason I was cold, Belfast does that to a person." Trinity grabbed my hand when I reached her side. I whispered in her ear, "I am going to tell them." She looked up at me with concern knowing the pain that I had been baring. All the guys were there as I grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to slowly lift it up revealing the deep purple and yellow bruises that covered my abdomen and ribs.

"What the fuck?" Is all I heard, I didn't know who said it could have been all of them for all I knew. I hadn't shown anyone but Trinity my bruises. "I'll kill him." I made out that voice and it was Seamus.

I was taken back to the day that it happened as I glanced down at my bruises_. I was out with Trinity and Kerrie, we were shopping for the baby. I got back with loads of goodies. I walked into Liam and his associates waiting for me. _

"_Hello Liam." I smiled with my arms filled with bags. He did not return the smile. _

"_Who is Juice?" He asked me. I hadn't mentioned Juice in his presence, I only talked with Trinity and Kerrie. I knew that they would never had told him anything. _

"_Don't you mean what is juice?" I asked_

"_No! WHO!" He snarled. As he pushed me towards the dining room. Shite I thought, I forgot to put my computer away. I had received an email from Tara earlier that day, she was wondering how things were going. She also told me all about how Juice had been moping around since the night I left. When they had talked she mentioned that he was extremely upset about how he left things with me. _

"_It doesn't matter who Juice is." I replied, "I came back to you, shouldn't that count?" _

"_The baby is his isn't it?" he was so angry, I had never seen him that angry before. _

"_No Liam, the baby is yours." I pleaded. I knew nothing good was going to happen._

"_You lying whore, it is his. You were fucking him the whole time you were there!" He threw me against the table and I fell to the ground spilling baby things everywhere. "That is fine, that thing growing inside of you will never meet its father!" _

_I tried to curl up in a ball I was successful blocking the first few blows with defense of my own, but then Liam's associates came and grabbed my arms and legs. I remember the first few blows one was from Liam and the other was from Jonah. I screamed and struggled to get away. I begged them to stop, telling them that it was Liam's baby. I finally blacked out. I remembered waking up in the hospital alone and with only one heart monitor beeping._

"They killed the baby." I said. I told them the story about what happened. They all sat there in silence. I couldn't look at any of them so I stared at the small cigarette burn in the gray carpeting. "I guess in a way it was a blessing. I no longer have any ties to him." Seamus muttered something unintelligible about how he was going to rip his brother limb for limb. He then stormed out of the club house. I sat down on the arm of the chair where Trinity was sitting. "I want to come back to Charming if you guys will take me back with you." I looked up at the faces of the six men who I had just reviled my deepest and most shameful secret. I thought about what Kip would have done if he was here. I do not doubt he would have killed Liam himself. Their faces were a mixture of concern and anger. I saw something crazy in Happy's face. It was same face I saw in my imagination when he beat Jonah to a pulp.

Juice walked up to me and took my hands into his hands and kissed them. He made my stomach jump and the butterflies jumped into action. "You need to come home." He said quietly. Home. It sounded so right. I stood up and let Juice take me into his arms and embrace me. This was my home, I thought. If I had to go through all the pain and loss for this one moment it was totally worth it. He kissed my forehead and turned towards Jax and the other club members. "You all know what I think. And I am sure I know what you think too."

"Come home, so I can give you shit." Happy said.

"Ah, Hap did you miss me?" I was slightly shocked.

"I am not admitting to anything. But there is a used condom with your name on it sitting somewhere in the clubhouse. I had the prospects save one they found."

"Gross!" I gagged.

Jax looked at me, "I think we all agree that you need to come home. That is really the reason why we came here. Trinity called me and told me you were in trouble. We didn't hesitate, we were on the next plane." I looked at Trinity, she really was my best friend.

"Thank you, Triny." I took her hand in mine.

"We've got trouble outside." Seamus walked quickly back into the clubhouse. "Liam is here with Jonah."

The guys all tensed up and then stood up and put their hands on their guns. "Please just wait." I said. I turned towards the door waiting for the storm to come. In they walked full of their normal brute.

"I knew you would be here." Liam said his voice was full of venom. "Do you really think I would let you leave that easily?" He tried to grab my arm but I back away right into Juice, put his arms around me defensively. "So this must be the man who fucked my girl and got her pregnant." He looked pointedly at Juice.

"You got your story all wrong. The baby was yours, we had sex after she found out she was pregnant." He shot back. Damn you, Juice, I though.

"I knew you were a slut." He shouted at me.

"Really! Really?" I yelled back. I pushed Juice away and walked up to Liam. "Why do you even care? You killed everything we ever had! I haven't loved you in over a year. Why do you want me here still?"

He looked at me like he was considering why he wanted me there still. "You're mine." He grabbed my arm to pull me away. "I do whatever I want with what is mine." He started to grab his gun from its holster that was under his arm. I could tell that there were other guns being pulled at the same time from Jonah's reaction. I hit Liam in the fold of his arm and was able to grab his gun from him. I pointed it at him. "What are you going to do little girl? Do you really think that you would be able to shoot me?"

"You? No. Him?" I turned to Jonah and pointed the gun at him, "Yes." I pulled the trigger and shot Jonah in the arm that was holding his gun.

"ARG," he screamed out, "You fucking bitch." He tried to grab his gun that he had dropped. It was too late Happy and Tig were standing over him with guns pointed at him. Liam looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask him. "Did you not think I had it in me? You would be surprised what being beat up and treated like shit will do to a girl. You're going to let me go live my life and be happy." Handed the gun to Juice who stood behind me tensely. "Do you remember when we met?" I asked him.

He looked at me some softness came back into his eyes, something I hadn't seen in months. "How could I?"

"Do you remember what you told me?" He shook his head. "You told me you wanted me to always be happy. Liam I haven't been happy with you for a long time. You are no longer the man that I love. You haven't been that man for a long time. Just let me go." I said.

"He'll let you go." Seamus looked intentionally at Liam. "HE has some justice to deal with." Seamus pushed he brother in the shoulder and out the door. Tig and Happy took Jonah outside with him. I didn't hear any more gun shots which mean Seamus would see retribution would be carried through with him too.

"Could it really have been that easy?" I said out loud as I collapsed on a chair. "Am I really free to go?" Relief flooded over me. I started to laugh. "Holy fuck, I need a drink."

Juice went into the kitchen of the clubhouse and came back with a bottle of whisky. "Here." He handed me the bottle and I took a long drink out of it. The light brown liquid filled me with warmth.

"So when are we going home?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow morning. We were going to leave without you. You seemed like you didn't want us here." Chibs replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I have been so unhappy since I left Charming." I looked at Juice.

"About that." Juice said. I could tell he was going to go into a long apology.

"Shut up Juice. Not tonight. Too much has happened tonight, let's just pretend for one night that didn't happen." I snuggled up close to him. "Hey Hap." I turned to him, he was sitting at one of the table with Opie and a few of the Sons from the Belfast Charter, they were talking a drinking beers.

"Yeah." He twisted in his seat and looked at me.

"You should know I am one hell of a shot." I said with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind and always make a prospect do my dirty work when it comes to you."

I smiled he was like an older brother to me now. Come to think about it they were all like my brothers, all of them but Juice. How could I have ever thought that Belfast was my home, when my home should have always been Charming. The place where I was welcomed from the start as a daughter, friend and lover. My thoughts then went to Trinity and Kerrie, how could I dismiss their friendship and loyalty? They had been there with me through the hardest times in my life. They were two of the most amazing people I had ever met. I would be sad to be leaving them. I yawned and stretched my ribcage still twinged in places. I grabbed my side.

"Are you okay?" Juice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, occasionally my ribs hurt. They broke two on each side so it takes time to heal. I am tired though. It's been a long day and I just want it to end."

"You can take my bed." Opie offered. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Op." I grabbed my bag from the floor, I glanced at the blood stain on the rug next to it. I shuttered at the thought of shooting at another living being again. I just hated that man so much, I never thought I would dislike someone the way I disliked Jonah. I knew if I didn't do something I would have been the one with the bullet in my head. I walked down the hall to the bathroom, I wanted to brush my teeth and wash my face. There as a knock on the bathroom door, it was Juice.

"I told Opie not to worry about giving up his bed because you could sleep with me tonight. I just want to hold you." He gave me a slight smile. "Even if it's just for one night." He extended his hand to me and I took it. I followed him to the bedroom he was staying in. He sat down on the bed and I took of my pants and put on my yoga pants for pajama bottoms. Even though he had seen me naked before I was self-conscious around him. I was excruciatingly aware of the bruises on my body. I started to lift up my shirt and change into one more comfortable when I felt his lips on my stomach. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. If I could take away the pain you have suffered I would." I just looked at him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I couldn't find it in me to tell him at that moment so I showed him. I kissed him with passion and wanting. When we parted I finished changing and climbed into bed next to Juice. For the first time in months I knew I would get a goodnights sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I rolled over in the bed, and saw his beautiful face. Juice looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. What a way to wake up in the morning. I thought to myself. I nuzzled close to him and put my head on his bare chest and listened to him heartbeat. His breathing changed slightly, I knew he was waking up. I looked up at him with my chin on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled at me and took my hand into his. I smiled back, I could get use to this, I thought. I felt happy and safe for the first time in a very long time. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he kissed my hand.

"I slept really well. I am looking forward to getting out of Belfast today and putting all this behind me. Behind us." I kissed him, and then went to get up and he pulled me to him. He kissed me again this time it was deeper more passionate.

"Let's stay in bed a bit longer." He had desire burning in his eyes.

"Mmm, that sounds nice." I replied as I kissed his chest. He rolled me on to my back so he was now hovering over me. The muscles in his arms rippled as he held up his own weight being careful not to crush me. I missed looking into his eyes, I missed feeling his lips on mine. I didn't know that I could hold the whole Ima thing against him, I mean I thought I was leaving him forever. I had also told him that I was pregnant with another man's baby. We just felt so right, it was like we fit together perfectly. He stated to kiss my neck and I melted into a puddle of mush. I moaned with pleasure.

"That is what I want to hear." He his voice full of lust. He pulled up my shirt and started kissing my bruises one by one slowly moving my shirt higher and higher until I was completely shirtless. He started to work on my pants when there was a knock on the door. He sighed. Thwarted, I thought. We both looked at the door like to children caught in some naughty act. Wait we were caught in a compromising position. I was grateful the person on the other side of the door a respect enough not to just barge in.

"Rise and shine, we need to get on the move." It was Jax.

"We're up, thanks." Juice replied as he kissed my forehead as he rolled back over onto his side of the bed, leaving me shirtless and cold on my side. "I guess we'll have to finish this later." He smiled

"Will we now?" I smiled as I sat up in the bed. I didn't see the need of putting my shirt back on while I was going to change anyway. I caught a glimpse of my bruised skin in the mirror and stopped, I had avoided mirrors so much the last few weeks that I didn't really understand the extent of my injuries. I had bruising under my right arm near my breast all the way down to my thigh. That must have been the side that was facing up, I considered as I studies my bruises. I turned to look at myself full on in the mirror and I could see some of the smaller bruises were fading to nasty yellow color. Soon I thought all I will be left with is just the memory and nothing more. I looked up in the mirror to see Juice watching me. "I haven't looked at myself in a mirror since this has happened." I told him.

"They'll fade. I think you look beautiful no matter what." He pulled his shirt over his head. I grabbed clothes out of my bag and got dressed. My favorite traveling clothes I thought as I pulled out a gray vintage t-shirt, the cotton was soft, even after all the years of wear and a pair of jeans. I wasn't worried about make-up, it would get messed up on the airplane. I put my hair into a messy bun and turned to Juice who was still tying his shoes.

"Juan Carlos, you take longer to get ready then me." I jested.

"Some of us do have boners to contend with." He said as he stood up there was a bulge in his pants.

I considered him for a second, I couldn't understand why he was still so turned on. Then I realized I had been standing half nude in the mirror for a while. When I was looking at the bruises and that was all I could see, he was seeing me and not the discoloration of my skin. I grinned at him, walked up and kissed him.

"You're an evil woman." He joked as he grabbed my bag off the floor. I didn't know if it was for cover or he was just being a gentleman. It was probably both. We walked down the hall to the main room of the clubhouse. Trinity was talking to Opie and Jax and Kerrianne was in the arms of her da. I loved those two woman so deeply. I felt the pain of losing them hit me.

"Trin,"I whimpered.

"Oh lovey." She ran up to me and we embraced. Tears ran down both our cheeks. Kerri came gave us both a hug at the same time.

"I am going to miss you both so very, very much!" I exclaimed. We had been inseparable since the first day I moved to Belfast. We were instant friends. "Promise me you will come to Charming to visit me."

"Of course." They said in unison.

Trinity looked directly at Juice and said, "You better be good to our girl. Or there will be hell to pay."

"You have nothing to worry about." He looked at me then Trinity.

"I had words with the other members and they will give you the Liam treatment if you do." I knew what that meant. I knew Seamus didn't let his brother or Jonah see the light of day. They breathed their last breath sometime over the night, while I was sleeping peacefully in Juice's arms.

One of the members of the Belfast charter walked into the clubhouse and yelled, "Timed to go!" They would escort us out of the city limits and we would travel the rest of the way to the airport. As we were walking out I saw a newspaper sitting on the table with a photo of two dead men and the headline.

_**TWO FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING**_

The photo was of Liam and Jonah. They were sitting up against a fence, each had blood dripping from a single bullet wound to the head. Relief washed over me in waves. I would never have to worry about Liam deciding he needed to get revenge or think he needed to get me back. I handed the paper to Juice who looked at it and said,

"Good." And he tossed the paper back on the table and took my hand into his. There was no sympathy for them in his voice or action.

The day was actually sunny and warm. I was actually quite sad to leave during a day like this. These were the days I looked forward to; the days when I would spend the day basking and worshiping the sun. I shouldn't have been sad, I would have far more day of sun than rain going back to Charming. I would have way more warmth and happiness than I had in years. As we got onto the bikes, I took one last look at SAMBEL clubhouse and Trinity's house. Then I glanced at my best friends one last time too. I waved at them and blew them kisses. I knew our paths would cross again. We didn't meet in this life to never have our paths cross again. I loved them like sisters. We would always be sisters. I turned around as Juice kicked his bike to life. I grabbed on to my new life tightly as we drove away into the Northern Irish countryside. We arrived at the airport about two hours after we set forth from the Belfast clubhouse. We were leaving out of a small town because that is where Elliott Oswald has a freight airplane waiting for SAMCRO to go home. For me to go home. I thought about all the hoops that SAMCRO had to jump through to get here to for me. I smiled at the thought of how much they care about me. I wasn't even their flesh and blood but they treated me as if I were.

Juice parked his bike next to Happy's bike. Happy was already taking off his helmet and getting off of his bike before we had settled into our spot.

"Are you ready to go home?" Juice asked me as he helped me off of his bike.

"Home, such a lovely word." I smiled at him, "yes I am." I looked over at Happy who was looking sort of sad…that is if Happy could have looked sad.

"What's wrong Happy?" I asked him as I walked over to him. He looked at me.

"I wish I would have been the one who killed them." He had that crazed look in his eyes, the one that would normally scare me but as I got to know him I knew that it meant nothing towards me.

"Don't worry Hap, you have in my imagination plenty of times. I had a great fantasy of you maiming and killing Jonah. He was unrecognizable after you got done with him." I grinned at him.

"Good!" He smiled back at me. "At least I could help you that way. I feel helpless when it comes to what happened to you and the baby."

He was showing me his vulnerable side which I appreciated. "There is nothing anyone could have done. Everything happens for a reason. Liam would never had let me leave if I was still carrying his child. You coming here to get me with Juice means more than you could ever know." I touched his arm gently and smiled up at him.

"Let's get out of here." Jax called. As he rode his bike up the airplane's cargo hatch. I walked up instead of riding up the hatch. I felt safer that way. We would be in California in about 10 hours give or take. I was looking forward to seeing Tara, Gemma and Donna. I was looking forward to being alone with Juice again. We needed to talk about the whole Ima thing but right now I wasn't really in the mood to discuss that gash. When the bike were loaded up and secured we sat down on comfortable couches and chairs. Elliott took care of our comforts.

"Now Kylee since you aren't hiding anything from us. Would you like to see what it is like to be drunk whilst flying?" Chibs gleefully suggested as he held up two bottles of Jameson.

"Aye scot. Tis a bit early for me but let's go." I threw some of my Irish at him. I knew I couldn't drink him under the table but I would try. "I'll defend my Irish heritage against you. Did you lift those from SAMBEL?"

"Aye. They won't miss them and what are they going to do take them back now?" He admitted then laughed. We hadn't even taken off yet. My favorite parts of flying were the taking off and the landing. If the pilot did it right it was like being on a roller coaster. Chibs sat on the couch across from me. Juice was busy talking to Opie and Jax as Chibs handed me a bottle.

"Am I supposed to drink this all by myself?" I inquired. He smirked.

"Nah, I'll help." Happy took the bottle from me opened it and took a long drink of it. "I hate flying, especially take-off and landing." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Those are my favorite parts. I love watching the land get further and further from me. It's exhilarating." He handed me the bottle of Jameson, I took a drink of it and then I handed it Chibs who took a long drink.

Juice walked over to us and looked at me, "Being influenced by these two already?"

"You can join us for a drink." Chibs handed him the bottle. I moved over so he could sit by me. Happy sat next to Chibs. Soon after Opie, Jax and Tig joined us in our drinking. Chibs was right there as nothing better than flying at 50,000 feet and drinking. The plane ride consisted of us drinking and then passing out…well I passed out before I was too drunk. I was exhausted from everything that had went down over the past few days; hell the past month. I needed to sleep for a few days straight to regain my energy. I awoke when we hit a patch of turbulence, Juice wasn't near me so I looked around and I saw him and Opie talking. I was going to get up but I could hear what they were saying,

"…I don't want to bring it up with her Op. She has already been hurt so badly, plus she hasn't brought it up yet. I feel horrible about what I did to her with Ima. I needed to blow off steam that night. I told her I loved her that morning and then I let Ima give me a blowjob, and that is certainly a way to tell a girl you love her right? I look at her and I feel that sting even though I am the one who caused it." I knew that they were talking about me and what to do next. I yawned and decided to not pay attention to what they were saying and try to go back to sleep. Eventually Juice moved me slightly so he was spooning me on the couch. He thought he was being careful and trying not to wake me but I was already awake, I turned over to face him. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" He whispered, no need to talk loud when the person you were to was just inches from your own face.

"No I was somewhat awake. I am groggy, stupid airplanes and whiskey." Never again I thought to myself. Juice had concern in his eyes, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then stopped. I sat up on the couch, we were too close for what conversation was going to happen. "If you want to say something Juice, just say it." I stood up and started to walk away, I was surprised how nice it was traveling in a cargo plane, slightly louder than traveling in a normal plane but it was far more comfortable. I heard Juice get up behind me and follow me.

"We need to talk don't we?" He said quietly with defeat. I knew he didn't want to bring up Ima but he was going to, I am sure that is what he thought I needed to heal or to make things right with me. He was probably right. But at that moment I was dealing with leaving Liam, shooting someone (even if he was a complete sadist) and the death of the baby so the Ima thing was the least of my concerns but it if made Juice feel better I would deal with it when he needed to. "Every time I look at you I see your face when you found me with Ima."

"What am I supposed to do about that Juice?" I asked

"Nothing. I just want you to know, that I have never regretted anything more in all my life. I betrayed you. I told you I loved you and the first time I am given a chance to prove it I shit on it. I probably no better than Liam." He paused rubbing his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am asking for it." I couldn't remember the last time I had been apologize to. I considered him as he stood there, he looked at me his stance was defeated. "Without you I have been broken." He finished

I smiled sympathetically, "Juice, honestly what happened with Ima broke my heart. She's a worthless piece of human being who is taking up precious air. I cannot say that I haven't been mad at you for the past few months because I have been. Whenever I thought of you, my mind would see Ima giving you a blowjob. It still stings, it probably will for a while. But that doesn't mean I cannot forgive you because as soon as I saw your face in Belfast I forgot about it and forgave you. I don't know still if I can trust you especially when Ima is still in the picture."

"She can be out of the picture." He replied. I knew that couldn't be true, because she worked at Cara-Cara which the Sons owned. They also helped with security there when it was needed, she would always be around until she lost her beauty, got pregnant or contracted an STD. All of which I hoped happened to her immediately.

"Not really. You guys are at Cara-Cara, she will never really be gone. All I know is if I see her anytime soon I will lose my fucking mind. Too much has happened lately and I feel like I am going to snap. She might be that straw that breaks me." I looked at him. "Anyway, I am willing to work through this with you but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." He quickly replied.

"Hear me out before you make any hasty decisions because you might not like what I have to say." He raised his eyebrows. "Juice, I need you to promise me you will never cheat on me. I know that some of the guys have clauses, basically what happens in another charter stays there but that doesn't work for me. I have already been treated like shite for years and I can't handle being lied to or cheated on."

"I promise." He didn't even hesitate. I closed the space between us and looked up at him.

"Are you sure? I feel like I am asking a lot of you."

"Why? Because you would get to worship my body?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Do you think your some sort of sex god?" I scoffed. He raised his eyebrows at me. "You'll have to prove it to me, then I will decide if I should worship your body…granted it's sexy enough to be."

"You two really need to just fuck." I heard from behind me and there was Tig walking through the plane to use the bathroom which was towards the front near the cockpit. We laughed at him as he walked by, the truth of the matter was we did but we didn't have the privacy that I would like or the time.

"I think he's right you know." Juice pulled me close to him.

"Not here. Not now." I said. I would not become an exhibitionist. I would not become like one of the crow eaters, I was better than them. I thought to myself. I didn't need to throw myself at Juice he did that himself. "Let's just go lay back down. I'm still somewhat tipsy from the damn Jameson." We went back to the couch which was now taken by Tig, I didn't even see him pass by us again. That was fine there were some blankets piled near one of the sides of the plane so we took one of the pillows that Tig stole from us and went to lay on the blankets. I nestled in next to Juice with my head on his chest letting him have the pillow. I laid there and listened to his heartbeat, before I knew it I was being woken up the by sound of landing gear and Juice caressing my hair and quietly saying, "Hey Ky, we are almost home." I stretched out, my muscles were sore and my side ached terribly. I cringed as I sat up. "Are you okay?" Juice asked.

"I'm fine. It's just my ribs." I stood up slowly clutching my side. Opie who was sitting in one of the chairs near us noticed me.

"You should get that checked out by the doc when we get back." Opie said with concern.

"Didn't they give you any pain meds?" Juice asked.

"Yes of course they did but somehow they disappeared. I'm sure they ended up in Liam's pocket. He didn't care anymore, plus I am sure he wanted me to remember what the pain meant. It will go away, I as just laying on that side so I am sure that is why I am sore there."

"Stop making excuses, you are going to see Tara when we get back."

"Fine." There was no use in arguing because I was pretty sure that one of the Sons would carry me against my will to see Tara.

"We should all sit down." Jax came walking towards us from the front of the plane, "We'll be landing in about 5 minutes."

The landing was bumper than I would have liked, but watching Happy's face turn pale white made all the head jerking worth it. I smiled at him, he grimaced back at me. "Don't worry tough guy, I will keep your secret." I said to him as we came to a stop. I chose to go out the back of the plane by walking, I needed to stretch my legs on solid ground again. The plane was large enough to walk around in but it was like jolting and it wasn't like being on solid ground. The guys drove their Harley's out and stopped near me where I was standing with my eyes closed and facing the sun with a funny smile on my face. I missed the sun.

"Someone is happy to be back." Chibs winked at me.

"I am so glad that it is sunny out." I replied as I walked over to Juice who was holding out a helmet for me. I strapped it on and climbed onto the back of his bike. From what I understood of the plans we were going to head back to the clubhouse before going home. The guys needed to check in with Clay and Bobby. I am sure it was to fill them in on what happened in Belfast and to discuss what SAMBEL was up to. Thankfully the ride to the clubhouse wasn't that long, my side was continuing to bother me and I was exhausted even though I did get some sleep on the plane. There was something about traveling also the time difference was starting to kick my ass. I just wanted to shower and go to bed and sleep for days. We got back to SAMCRO and there were people sitting outside waiting for the guys to return. I was surprised that there were so many crow eaters waiting as well. I picked out a few familiar faces, Tara, Gemma and Donna were all there. The guys all lined their bikes up and turned them off one by one. Tara and Donna went running up to Jax and Opie. They really loved their men. I smiled as I took off my helmet and got off of Juice's bike. He laced his fingers into mine as we walked towards the club house.

"Glad to have you back, darlin'" Gemma came and embraced me and kissed my cheek. "How you feeling?"

"I'm tired and sore but nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." I said to her, Juice recollected my hand as Ima walked out of the club house with a smile that soon faded when she saw me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

It took me a second to realize she was walking right up to us. She was wearing a once one piece summery looking jumper. It was bubble gum pink and it made her look like she was 15 years old. She had far more make up than a 15 year old should wear.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Ima hissed as she looked at Juice's hand intertwined with mine. "You going to raise that bastard child, she's carrying Juicy?" She made a pouty face at him. Did she really just say that? I thought.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore," I spit back at her as I let go of Juice's hand. I could feel my blood boiling. Juice tried to grab my hand again, to pull me back and I shrugged him off. I wanted nothing more than to pound her pretty face into the pavement.

"Honey, if you remember the last time you were here, I was the one who ended up on top. Literally! That night Juice fucked me in at least 20 different positions. We went all night." I took a deep breath and turned around to leave. I hear Gemma mumble something. I knew nothing good would have come if I continued standing there, we were already drawing the attention of the other Sons. "I'm not done with you yet, you stupid bitch. Do you think you can come back here and steal my man?" She grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and punched her right in the nose and she fell backwards onto her ass. "First of all don't ever touch me with your nasty hands again. Second if he was your man then why did he come to Belfast for me?" I watched the blood stream through her hands which were holding her nose. "Have fun trying to suck cock with a broken nose, you foul skag." I walked passed her into the club house to get ice for my hand, her face was surprisingly hard.

"Hey." One of the prospects said to me as I walked in.

"Can you get me some ice for my hand and a shot of something strong?"

"Um…" He looked past me at someone who must have been Juice who had followed me inside. "Yeah, no problem." He poured me something that was clear and handed me a bag of ice for my hand. I sat on the stool at the bar and took the shot. It burned as it went down. Juice sat next to me and turned towards me.

"I'm sorry she was here." He said to me. I was sort of angry with him as well. He left out the fact that they were together even after I left. Or maybe she said that to me to piss me off.

"Well I am glad someone finally put her in her place. She walks around here like she owns the place." I heard Donna saying as she walked in, she was walking with Opie and Jax. Donna walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Glad you back. How are you?"

I wasn't sure if she knew about the baby or what happened so I looked at Opie and asked, "Does she know?"

"Jax called Tara yesterday after everything happened and we knew you were coming back with us." I was grateful I wouldn't have to relive the telling of what happened.

"I am okay. I just want to go home, no offense to anyone here. I am just done with today. Too much has happened in the past few days. But I am happy to see you." I looked at her. I had missed her.

"Oh, Ky, it is understandable." She then whispered in my ear, "I am so glad you punched her." I smiled slightly at her then turned to Juice.

"I know you have a meeting but can you get a prospect to take me home?" I asked him.

"I'll take you home." Tara smiled at me. Oh thank god another friendly face. I hated to start out my time back on the wrong foot. I don't know who saw what happened but I knew Juice and Gemma would tell them what happened. Was I actually feeling bad about punching Ima? Ugh I needed sleep.

Juice gently grabbed my arm as I got up and started to walk away. "I'll come over after we finish here."

I just nodded as he kissed my hand and then said, "I'll leave the door unlocked."

Tara and I were walking out of the clubhouse as Clay walked by us. He was a big man with silver hair, blue eyes and a defining brow. He stopped me…shit I thought.

"Nice job, sweetheart. One less piece of gutter trash hanging around. I am glad you didn't let her treat you like she was Juice's old lady. We all know he's been pussy whipped by you since day one." He smiled at me. "Glad your back." He hugged me and said quietly, "sorry about the baby."

"Thanks." I looked up at him thankful he wasn't pissed off about the whole situation with Ima. Tara and I got outside and saw that Ima was still hanging around. She was crying at Happy who was listening with some irritation.

"She just punched me out of nowhere Happy. She is a crazy bitch, do you really think Juice should be with someone like that?" I heard her say. Happy smiled at me and then Ima saw I was coming out of the building and clung to Happy like I was gunning for her. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. If I was going to hurt her, I would have done it while she was done.

"I would love to see her punch your pretty little face again. I heard what you said to her and if I were her I would have done a lot worse. Actually you are lucky she only broke your nose, she should have done worse." He pushed her away from him and towards Tara and me. She let out a yelp and ran to her car. She had blood down the front of her, I hoped that it ruin that ugly jumper I thought. Happy walked passed us and touched me lightly on the shoulder. I smiled weakly at him.

The drive to my brother's house…my house was short and Tara didn't say much. I was sure that she knew I just needed silence. It was nice and it didn't feel forced or awkward. When we pulled into driveway, I noticed a large sign on my garage, it said

WELCOME HOME KYLEE!

It warmed my soul to see that they cared so much. I smiled and looked over at Tara who was smiling too.

"I am glad you're back. I've missed you." She said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her, she looked at me. "I've been having some pretty severe pains in my side for the last few days. Is there any way I could have you take a peek at my side?"

"Of course." We went into the house. "Surprise!" She said. I looked around the house and it looked completely different. The walls were painted a lovely shade of light blue and there was new carpet and furniture in it. I started to tear up, the giving and caring nature of these people were far beyond anything I had ever experienced in my life.

"I love it. It's too much though." I wiped the tears from eyes.

"I cannot take all the credit, it was Juice's idea." She lightly hugged me. "Now let's take a look at your side."

I took a deep breath and lifted up my shirt. Ashamed of the bruising my body held. "It hurts right here." I touched the right side of my body which was still a deep purple color. "The doctor never told me if anything was broken, I am sure that Liam just paid him off. He sent me home with some pain meds that I only had for a few days before they disappeared." Thinking about it further, no one ever asked me what happened. I wish I would have known the story that he told the doctors. It was too late to ever find out.

Tara started touching out by pushing softly on my left side, "Does this hurt?" She asked me. I shook my head. Then she moved to my right side using the same amount of pressure, I winced in pain. "I think you have a few broken ribs but we can't be sure unless we do an x-ray. Are you up for going over to the hospital now?"

"Do I have much choice?" I asked her. Knowing that I really should just get it done.

"We can wait until tomorrow but if we go now, I will be able to prescribe some pain medication for you if we find out they are broken."

"Alright let's go." I started towards the door. "Can you call Jax and have him tell Juice what is going on?"

"Of course." She grabbed her cell phone and called Jax. "Hey baby, I know you guys are in your meeting but when you get this message will you let Juice know I brought Kylee to the hospital for some x-rays. And I will have her back home in no time. Love you."

At the hospital Tara and I waiting for the x-rays to be developed, it seemed like it was taking forever. She looked at my hand too while we were there. It has started to bruise slightly from where it came into contact with Ima's nose. Thankfully my hand didn't hurt. The nurse walked out of the back room with three radiographs.

"Here you go Dr. Knowles." She handed Tara the radiographs.

"Thanks Jane. Let's go to my office we can look at them in there." We went to her office where she hung the radiographs up one by one. I wasn't a doctor but I knew what broken bones looked like. I had three broken ribs one of was broken in several places. "Do you have any shortness of breath?"

"No, I have just been in pain. Breathing just fine."

"Well you are lucky then, there are no other injuries to the organs around these ribs. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to fix them but I can give you pain meds so that will help out a lot. Also I recommend no strenuous activity for the next 3 to 4 weeks while your ribs heal."

I laughed. "You want to write me a note so I can give it to Juice." Tara laughed she jotted something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It said _Kylee is out of commission for 3 to 4 weeks pending another x-ray. DOCTOR Tara Knowles._ "Thanks." I giggled. How was he going to take that? I knew I would have a hard time but I was the one who was in pain so I could refrain. Tara wrote me a prescription for pain meds.

When I got back to my house, Juice still wasn't there. I decided to draw a bath for myself. I pulled out my bath stuff I brought with from Ireland. I was looking forward to just relaxing. I went into the kitchen as the tub was filling and looked in the refrigerator, they had fully stocked it…including wine. I looked into my cabinets and they were filled as well. I pulled a wine glass out and filled it with the Riesling that was in the fridge. Then went back into the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub with my glass of wine. Bubbles brimmed over the edge of the tub. I heard his Harley pull up to the house, but didn't bother getting out of the bath tub. He would find me. The front door opened and closed, I heard him out in the kitchen; he was probably taking off his cut and gun.

"Ky?" Juice said quietly.

"I'm in here." I responded. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. He looked tired, he had, had a long day as well. "Care to join me?" I asked him.

He nodded as he took off his shirt. "How did the hospital go?" I basked in his shirtless wonder.

"I have three broken ribs. Tara wrote you a note…" I nod over towards my pants that were lying in the middle of the floor. He pulled the note out of my pants. He laughed.

"Okay, so no sex for a month huh?" He said as he started to take off his pants.

"Are you okay with that?" I looked up at him as he dropped his underwear on the floor behind him and motioned for me to move forward so he could get in behind me.

"For you, I am." He said as he pulled me close to him in the tub. I was happy my house had a tub large enough for the both of us. I laid back on him, I just felt so right with him. Juice played with my wet hair and then embraced me.

"How was your meeting?" I asked him.

"We have to take a run to Tacoma in a week. They have some business up there that we need to help them straighten out." Leaving already I thought, at least we had a week to spend together. "The guys were really impressed with how you handled Ima today. Most of them caught you trying to walk away and her grab you. She deserved you hitting her." Ugh why was he ruining our wonderful bath by bringing her up?

I swallowed hard, "Was what she said true?"

"About having sex with her?" I stared at the water dripping into the tub from the facet as I waited for his answer. "Yes."

I felt the tears drip down my face and on to my chest. I started to sob, I didn't know if I was actually upset that Ima was telling the truth or if I was upset because I had a horrible afternoon and I was exhausted. I started to get out of the bath tub and just to collect myself. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. "I just need a second." I sobbed as I walked out of the bathroom. I heard Juice get out of the bathtub right after me. I walked into the master bedroom which was outfitted with a new king bed which I threw myself down on and just cried. He came into the room just as I sat up and wiped my face. He was dressed from the bottom down. He kneeled by the bed and took my hands into his but not before wiping a stray tear from my face.

"Kylee, I am sorry. I should have told you but I didn't really think it would have come up that quickly. I didn't think she would have thrown it at you like that." He had regret in his eyes.

"Really? Juice she is horrible person and I hate her. I want to rip to pieces. What sort of person would throw that at another?" I questioned. What made Ima become such an awful person? She was like one of those girls I disliked so much in school? The bitches who thought they ran the whole school when the truth was they were disliked by everyone even the guys they fucked around with. "I am not happy that you guys fucked especially after we had sex earlier that day. But right now I can't process anything. I just need to take some pain meds and go to bed."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked me. I hadn't even considered the fact that he would be leaving. Because the truth was I wanted him to stay.

"No." I replied. "But would you please leave the room while I change." He nodded and walked out of the room. I changed into my yoga pants and my favorite oversize t-shirt and walked out into the living room where Juice was sitting on the couch texting. He looked over at me as I passed him on my way to the kitchen where I had left my prescription. There were flowers on the table that were not there when I got home. I smiled as I took my meds and walked out into the living room after turning out the lights in the kitchen. "You bought me tulips." I gave Juice a small smile.

"I thought you needed something good to happen today." He replied as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you." I said to him as he hugged me to him.

He tilted my chin up to so I was looking at him and he kissed me softly on the lips. "You're welcome."

I was looking forward to climbing into my new bed, in my own house, in my new city with my boyfriend who had fucked up but I loved him. For some reason I felt like everything was going to work out and life would be fine in the morning after a good night sleep. Juice kissed me goodnight and that is all I remember, once my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep. I didn't wake up even when Juice got out of bed in the morning. I got up around noon. There was a bag with a bagel in it on the table and coffee which was now cold in the coffee pot. There was a note from Juice on the counter,

_Call me when you get up. I didn't want to wake you, however I am sure that I wouldn't have by the way you were snoring . You obviously needed to sleep. I have left one of my prepaid cell phones for you. Xoxo J._

I picked up the phone, it was an old flip phone, seriously this club needs to get into the 21st century I thought. Juice had programed his number into the phone for me which was very sweet. It rang a few times and Juice answered.

"Hey." He said

"Hi. I am finally awake." I replied

"Good, have you eaten yet?"

"No I was just about to dig into this bagel you left me."

"Don't, we'll go get some food at the café. I'll be over in 15."

"Alright, I will get changed and see if I can do something about my hair." I shouldn't have went to bed with it wet. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, where was that carefree girl that was here the last time? There was so much that had happened since I was here last, I needed to find her. My hair was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, I just pulled it back into a messy bun, brushed my teeth and put on some mascara. I was dressed and ready to go by the time Juice walked through the front door.

"Hi" He kissed me. "You look nice."

I looked down at myself, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. "Thanks. So I really need to go buy a phone today." I told him.

"Okay, we can do that." I handed him the prepaid phone. "Keep it."

"This is a fossil, you know that right?" I joked as I put it on the table that sat by my front door. "I thought you were the technology guy in the club."

"I am." He said in his own defense.

"Then why do all of you guys have flip phones still? There are these wonderful phones out that that you do not need to flip to answer. They are fabulous." I pushed.

"Ha. Ha. Let's go before you make more fun of my club."

"Not making fun of the club, I am making fun of the lack of technology. You guys can keep your flip phones since they seem to have some nostalgic meaning to you all. I will be purchasing one of those new-fangled phones that have cameras. Wow is it a camera or is it a phone? Ooh its two in one." I laughed as he pushed me out the door.

Lunch at the local café was delicious. I went to go take some money out of my bank account but looked at my balance first and it was much larger than it should have been. There had to be a mistake. I had all of the money that Kip left me in another account. I stood there looking at the slip of paper with my account information.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked Juice.

"This old thing?" He held it out so I couldn't grab it. He then saw the confused look on my face. I handed him my bank statement. "Holy shit."

"There has to be a mistake." I said I as grabbed his phone and dialed my banks number, I was happy that my bank was based in the US. "Hello, my name is Kylee Epps and I am calling because I think there is a mistake with my bank account. There is more money in it than should be. " I rattled off my account information to the person on the other line.

"Alright Miss Epps, if you wouldn't mind giving me a second so I can look into this." I could hear typing, "Oh I see what happened. It looks like the large amount of money was transferred to your account this morning from another account in Northern Ireland. We do ask that you do not withdraw any large sums until we have transferred all of the funds."

"Okay well thank you." I said as I hung up. I leaned back against the wall that I was standing by. Juice just stared at me. I dialed Seamus' number.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck?" I asked

"I knew you would be calling. I see you got my gift."

"Your gift?"

"Yes, it was what Liam had in his account. He left everything he had to me. However that money by all means is yours. I don't need it, I have plenty of my own." He said nonchalantly.

I knew that arguing with him was useless and a waste of time. "Alright. Thank you by the way, and not for the money."

"You're welcome. Now go live your life to the fullest! I love you, Ky. Let me know if you ever feel like coming for a visit."

"I love you too, Shay. And if I ever want to visit there again it will be a long time. You can always come stateside you know."

"Aye, I know. I will speak to you soon love."

"Bye." I handed Juice his phone and stood there trying to take it in. I was the recipient of all of Liam's money. He had far more money than I thought and with the exchange rate I had even more. I had more than enough money to buy all of the members of SAMCRO new cellphones.

"What did he say?" Juice questioned me.

I laughed, "It was all Liam's money and Seamus said it was now mine." All 10 million dollars. First thing I was going to do after buying a phone was payback Tara and anyone else who helped set up my house for me.

"Shit."

"I know, right?!" I replied. I would be eternally grateful to Seamus for all his kindness he showed me throughout the years of my relationship with his brother. When I thought about it, he loved me more than he loved his own brother. He killed his brother for what he did to me and our unborn child. I would forever be in his debt but he wouldn't ever call me on it either. That is what I loved about Seamus his giving spirit and his commitment to those he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Charming was a quiet enough town. I felt utterly comfortable walking around by myself at night which I never felt safe doing that in Belfast. It had been almost two weeks since Juice and the other club members went to Tacoma; they left behind Piney, Opie's dad, he was the "First Nine" and all the prospects. I was on strict orders not to damage Ima's face or physical well-being for that matter, while the guys were gone. I was looking forward to when Juice would be home, don't get me wrong though I did enjoy having a whole bed to myself. I had an appointment at the hospital to get recheck and an x-ray, I was starting to feel better; I only took my pain meds before I went to bed at night. Then, Juice and the guys were expected back sometime that evening. Tara, Donna, Gemma and I were all planning on being at the club when they came back.

At the hospital, Tara send me to radiography. I had my x-rays taken and met Tara back in her office. I had been spending the evenings at her house with Donna and her kids. It has been nice but I just wanted to get back to having Juice in my bed. He called me every night but it wasn't the same as if he was in Charming. The week before he left he spend every evening with me. I was surprised he hadn't mentioned anything about moving. I was okay that he hadn't; I really enjoyed having my very own space for the first time in my life. I was relishing in the fact that I didn't to really have to answer to anyone except for myself. I hadn't had that amount of freedom in over 8 years; I was loving it.

"Sounds like the guys will be home around 5." Tara said. "Jax just called me." I smiled at the thought. "So let's look at your radiographs." Tara put them up on the lighted board and looked at them. They looked much better than the last time I had radiographs done. "Well…it looks like your ribs have healed. You have my seal of approval." She turned and smiled at me.

"I thought I might be doing better because I have been feeling quite well. I want to start boxing again." I said with a smile.

"Oh I am sure you want to box." She winked at me. Truth of the matter was, I couldn't wait to ravage Juice. I hadn't had that long of a dry spell….ever!

I started to gather up my things and turned to her and asked, "Are you coming?"

"No I have a few things to finish up here. Then I'll head to the clubhouse. I am going to go pick up Abel and Thomas. They are with Neeta at the house, I am sure Jax would want to see them." In a way I felt the sting of the loss of my baby. At the end of the day though I was much happier for it. I was actually at a place I was okay with everything that happened over the past month or so. I was finally at a good place in my life, a place where I was happy with myself and everyone in it.

"Alright. I will see you in a few hours." I had decided that I was going to head there early and see if Gemma needed any help at Teller-Morrow and utilize the punching the bag…I often thought about pinning Ima's face to it so I could take my aggression on her.

While the guys were gone I purchased a car. It was a beautiful steel gray BMW sedan; I hadn't realized how much I relied on Juice, one of the other member or their old ladies to get me from point A to point B. I wanted to be independent and a car was just what I needed. I pulled into Teller-Morrow and Gemma's Cadi was parked in the lot. I was grateful she was there because I hated just showing up for no real reason to be there other then I really excited Juice was coming home. I walked into the shop's office where I found Gemma behind the desk buried in paperwork.

"Hey Mama Gemma." I greeted her.

"Hi sweetheart." She looked up briefly.

"Can I help you with any of this?" I picked up a pile of papers and looked at them.

She signed, "You certainly can. Would you take these," she handed me a thick pile of papers, "and call the people on there and let them know that their payments are overdue."

I sat down on the opposite side of the desk as her and picked up the phone to make the calls. It took me nearly an hour and a half to complete the phone calls. I now understood why she had me do it. Most of the people I talked to liked my accent and promised to stop by with money. Too bad for them I would not be in the office. They would most likely get one of the club members or Gemma. I am sure they were curious about what I looked like.

"Well, I am all finished." I handed her the papers back with promissory dates on them, "I think I am going to go take out some frustration on the punching bag."

"Alright sweetheart. Thank you so much for your help. I am sure those clients were happy to hear you versus me again." She smiled at me as I started to walk out of the office. "Hey Kylee?" She called be back, "how'd the appointment go today?"

"Great. I got the okay to get back to my life." I smiled

"I'm sure Juice will be happy to hear that." She winked at me as I left.

I had received several boxes from Northern Ireland earlier in the week. They were from Trinity and Seamus. They had gone into Liam's house and got all the things out of it that they thought I might want. The boxes contained clothes, photos, letters from Kip, my laptop and best of all my boxing gloves. I was going to be using them for the first time in ages. I slipped my hands into and started punching the bag. Every time I punched the bag, I thought of Kip and how he trained me or tried to for that fact. I was 15 years old when he started. He told me it would keep me safe if I was ever in trouble. I smiled as I hit the bag again and again. I also thought of Ima, what I would do to her if there no repercussions. I was feeling really good when I heard a little voice behind me say,

"Auntie Ky." I turned around and there was Abel, standing behind me with his toy motorcycle in his hand.

"Hello Handsome." I smiled as I grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging around. I took off my gloves and crouched down to his level. "What do you have there?" I asked him pointing at his motorcycle.

"Daddy's bike." He showed me proudly.

"That is a very nice bike, can I play with it with you?" I asked him. He was the sweetest little boy. He was a mini Jax, he had his blue eyes, blonde hair and temper when he got mad which was not often but when he did…wow.

"Yes, please Aunty Ky." He smiled at me.

"Well let me go inside and clean up a bit and I will be right back." I had been sweating some and I knew the guys should be back anytime. I smiled at Tara who was pushing Thomas over in his stroller. Donna had just drove in to the parking lot with Opie's and her kids, Ellie and Kenny. I ran into the clubhouse to clean up. I had brought extra clothing which I had stashed back in the apartment. I quick cleaned up and changed. And left the apartment. As I walked out and saw I had lost playing with Abel to Kenny. I carried my bag of stuff over to my car and put it into the trunk. _Mmm New car smell, _ I thought to myself. I sat down with Donna, Tara and Gemma, who had joined them when I was inside cleaning up. You could tell the time was near because the crow eaters were coming out of the woodwork and the prospects where close at hand. I am pretty sure we all heard them at the same time. The rumble in the distance, Harley engines. The kids came running over from the swing set and to their moms. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I was extremely excited to see Juice. The louder the engine roar got the more people talked. Finally they started filing in one by one.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Abel yelled loudly as he as jumping up and down. Jax dismounted his bike and Abel went running up to him. I smiled contently, I loved seeing the interaction between them. A little boy and his big bad biker dad.

I looked up, smiled and there he was. I wanted to run to him but I restrained myself walking to meet Juice half way. He had a huge smile on his face when I got to him. He didn't even let me say anything to him he just grabbed me and kissed me.

"Hi," I was breathless after the kiss.

"Hey." He replied, "I've missed your beautiful face." He kissed me again then put his arm around me as we walked back towards the clubhouse. I looked around and saw so many happy faces. I was extremely blessed to be a part of this family.

"So…" I stopped him before we got any close to other people. "I had another set of x-rays today."

"And?" He looked so impatient.

"Tara said I was pretty much healed and could carry on with life as normal."

"Well then tonight will be a very happy homecoming." He kissed my neck. We walked into the clubhouse together. It was so nice to be in his arms again. I saw Happy at the bar, I left Juice talking to Bobby about their bikes and how they did during the run. It was something to me that went in one ear and out the other.

"Hey, Hap." I sat down next to him at the bar, "What are you drinkin'?"

"Hey Ky. A brown ale, you want one?" He motioned for the prospect behind the bar to pour me a beer. The prospect whose name I did not know was a very large man with curly golden brown hair and glasses.

"Thank." I took the beer from the prospect. "How was the run?" I asked Happy.

"It was good. Time to catch up other charters and plenty of new crow eaters to fuck." I looked at him and was going to ask about Juice but before I could he continued, "You must really have Juice pussy whipped. He didn't even abide by what happens on a run stays on a run rule." I smiled.

"Well I am glad he didn't take part in the crow eater fun with you guys. But you know he did leave more pussy for you then." He laughed. I thought about the life of crow eater or a sweet butt, they were just stuck around hoping a club member would find them worth-while enough to make an old lady. But to be passed around from guy to guy and not carrying which one you fucked or who you fucked for that matter. There were an amply amount of them, who would be with another girl or two just to make a Son happy. I didn't understand their lifestyle, it was one I would never live. If Juice and I didn't work out I would not become a croweater.

"Did you bust up any slut face while we were gone?" Happy asked me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"No. I promised I wouldn't, well at least actually do anything to her. I have messed up her face a few times in my dreams and while punching the bag." _Stupid Bitch_, I thought to myself.

"Hey," Juice whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him.

"Hi. You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yes, actually I am."

"Alright." I took a large drink out of my beer then handed it to him to finish. "Have a good night Happy." He winked at me as a crow eater walked up and took my place.

We went out to the parking lot and Juice started to hand me a helmet. "Oh I don't need that. I will drive home myself." He looked confused. "I forgot to tell you. I bought a car." I turned and pointed to my BMW.

"That's very nice baby but you didn't need to buy one." He looked at it.

"But I did. Juice I can't rely on you or the club to transport me forever. I needed something so I could be self-sufficient and that something was a car." Juice looked at me, smiled and then walked me over to my car.

"It is a really nice car." He opened the door for me, "I will meet you back your house."

I got to my house and figured Juice would be there soon after me but he wasn't. It was a good thirty minutes before he got there. I had put a load of laundry into the wash and cleaned my morning dishes. I had just settled down on the couch with a beer when he got there. He walked into the house with a bag from the local diner and flowers.

"I thought I would pick up dinner and these." He handed me the roses, they smelt lovely. I smiled at the kindness of his actions.

"What did you get for dinner?" I asked as I rose from the couch and followed him into the kitchen.

"For you, baked chicken and garlic mashed potatoes and for me fish and chips. For dessert chocolate cake." He pulled all the food out of the bag. The aromas of the food filled my kitchen. I was extremely hungry, I had skipped lunch because of my appointment with Tara. I grabbed the plates and poured Juice a beer.

"Thank you." I kissed him when I placed his plate and beer in front of him.

"You're welcome." He said as I started to stand up but he stopped me. He was looking at my cleavage. I smiled shyly at him, I wasn't sure why I all of a sudden felt so shy. Was it because I knew that we would actually be together, for the first time as a couple that night.

We ate our dinner and talked about the run. Juice talked about the beautiful scenery and what was going on up Tacoma. He was careful not to tell me too much. I knew very little about the on what was going with the club. I am sure that the other old ladies were privy but I am sure in my short time I had not proven myself. Which I was okay with. I felt like not knowing kept me out of trouble or the light of the police. After dinner was finished we cleaned up dinner together. Juice did the dishes while I dried them. I thought it would be funny to splash him with some water. He thought it would be amusing to spray me with the hose. By the end of our water fight we were both wet but laughing hard and my kitchen was water logged.

"I will go grab us a few towels," I turned to go down the hallway. Juice grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I could feel my heart fluttering quickly, I was extremely nervous which I thought was strange because I had been with Juice before but I think last time I was grasping at something I didn't know if I could have or not. This time it was real, and he was all mine. I wondered if he was feeling the same way I was. I kissed his Adam's apple gently as he pulled me closer to him. I put my hands under the back of his shirt and could feel his muscles ripple in his back as I touched it. I looked up at him and his eyes burned with desire. He lifted me up and set me on the counter. I giggled. I was now tall enough to be face to face with him. He kissed me with passion and deep desire. I grasped at the bottom of his shirt as he kissed me moving my hands up the front of his chest…his muscular abs tightened as I ran my hands over them. I pulled his shirt off and smiled devilishly at him. I loved what I saw in front of me. I pushed him forward and hopped of the counter. I grabbed his and made him follow me to my bedroom. When we got in there he grabbed me and pretty much ripped off my shirt. He looked at me, I wasn't as self-conscious as the last time he had seen me topless. My bruises were pretty much gone only a few light ones remained where I was bruised so darkly it looked black. He looked as if he was going to ravage me. I couldn't wait. It was almost painful the amount of time he stood there and looked at me without touching me.

"Juice…" He looked up at my face. "Touch me." I pleaded with him. He flew into action. He was gentle and sweet. We took our time with getting each other undressed. I savored very moment of it. I didn't want to forget a detail of how he made me feel. We made love all night long and into the early morning. I didn't realize I had such stamina or that he did for that matter. I want to explore every part of him. I could have went for days straight in bed with Juice. He was amazing at what he did. I had never felt that way before. He made my world shatter into thousands of beautiful pieces and come back together again. The sun was starting to touch the horizon when we finally exhausted.

"I hope you aren't busy today." I looked at him sleepily. I knew I would sleep most of the day away after all that physical activity. I was exhausted.

"I only have plans with you," He kissed my forehead. I smiled, he was all mine. He looked at me for a while like he was contemplating something. "I love you, Kylee." He had not said that to me since the day I left Charming and he went off with Ima.

"I love you too, more than anyone else in this world." I purred. He smiled at me sleepily. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. I was awoken by my phone ringing some time later. "Hello?" I answered.

"Are you still in bed?" It was Gemma.

"Yes we are. What time is it?" I was groggy and not with it.

"It's nearly 1 in the afternoon." She sounded so chipper. "I wanted to let you know we are going to have a dinner tonight and I want you and Juice to come over."

"Mmmhmm. We'll be there. What time? And what would you like me to bring?" I asked her.

"Dinner is at 6 and bring a couple of bottles of wine. So Juice spent the night?"

"Yes. But there is nothing new about that. We'll be at your house at 5. Now I am going to go back to bed." I yawned.

"Okay. I am sure you are going to go back to sleep. You were up all night fucking weren't you?"

I smiled remembering the feeling of Juice's lips on my skin. I started to tingle all over. "Weren't you?" I teased.

"Darling we are too old for that shit. I will let you get back to sleep so you will be fresh when you come over in a few hours."

"Alright, talk to you soon." I muttered as I hung up the phone. Juice rolled over to face me. "Gemma." I put my phone on the night stand.

"God, you're beautiful." He gazed at me. "I want to wake up like this every morning."

"It is nice isn't it?" I thought about how nice it would be to have Juice here all the time. I also thought about how exhausted I would be. "Last night and this morning were…" I tried to think of a word for how I felt about it.

"Flawless? Fabulous? Amazing?" Juice ran his hand over my bare chest.

"Mmm, yes all those." I rolled on my side and kissed him. "I am still so exhausted but I am sure I will not be able to get back to sleep. Care to shower with me?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

After our shower, Juice and I lounged around the house. We were super lazy, and it was nice to just enjoy an afternoon in with each other. I didn't want our alone time to end but before I knew it was time to head over to Gemma and Clay's house. I was so madly in love with Juice it scared me how quickly we became so close. I didn't know a whole lot about him or his past other than he was raised in Brooklyn by a single mother. And he was the Son's "intelligence officer" which basically meant he hacked into things with his computer prowess. There was plenty he didn't know about me but I did feel like I shared more about myself than he had about himself. However, I hadn't told him how my father caught my mother cheating on him and killed her and then himself leaving Kip and me alone. How I found them laying in a pool of their own blood after school. I think that is why I would never be able to accept the 'what happens on a run stays on a run' rule that the club members had. Cheating was cheating. I would never be tolerant of it. I guess some scars run deeply even if we don't realize it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We arrived at Gemma and Clay's for dinner and there were already bikes lining their driveway. Before we went inside Juice turned to me and kissed me. "I really do love you, you know that right?"

"I do know that. You must really love me if you turned down all that Tacoma snatch." I replied.

"Happy told you?"

I nodded, "He did. I didn't request it though." I didn't want him to think I was checking up on him. I didn't want him to think I was a needy girlfriend when really I wasn't.

"I figured he would. He likes you. Either way, I made a promise to you. Plus not one of those croweaters could compare to you." He took my hand and we walked into the house. Most of the Sons were there. Happy and Opie were talking out in the backyard with one of the croweaters. Donna and Tara were in the kitchen helping Gemma. Jax, Chibs, Tig, Bobby and Clay were at the dinner table talking about something that seemed to be heated. I also noticed that the new prospect from last night was here as well.

"I'm going to go help in the kitchen," I turned to Juice who was going to join Happy and Opie.

"Alright." He smiled at me.

I walked into the kitchen and Gemma kissed me on the cheek, "Welcome grab a knife and start cutting something." Took the bottles of wine from me.

Tara stared at me. "What?! Do I have something on my face?" I started wiping my face.

She laughed, "How was "boxing" last night?" I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You have a lovely glow about you," Donna added.

I rolled my eyes at them as I chopped up a red pepper. "I ask you all to remember Gemma handed me the knife." I jested as we all laughed. "But to answer your question Tara, my boxing coach kept me going all night long." We were all laughing when Jax walked into the kitchen.

"You want to tell me what is so funny, ladies?"

"No they do not." I replied he certainly did not need to know about my sex life from me. Juice could share if he wanted to. I just shook my head.

"Jackson?" Gemma turned to him.

"Yeah Ma?"

"Get out of my kitchen unless you want to start helping us."

"I might just help it if that means I can continue to tease the piss out of this one." He poked me playfully. I turned and pointed at the knife that I had placed on the counter. He laughed as he walked out the kitchen and outside where most of the guys had migrated to.

Dinner was ready and I sat between Happy and Juice again. I thought back to the previous time I was sitting at this table. The situation was completely different, Juice didn't say one word to me and Happy dominated my attention. I was still trapped with Liam. I looked around the table at all of the people who had blessed my life. Their unquestionable acceptance made my heart feel like it was going to burst. There was lots of chatter and laughter to be had tonight at the table. I smiled taking it all in.

"You're quiet tonight." Happy observed.

"Just taking it all in and thinking about how different it was the last time I was sitting at this table." I smiled at him.

"You're extra cheerful." Then he studies my face a bit and whispered. "You finally got laid!"

"Seriously Happy." I looked away I could feel my face turned slightly red. It was like Kip asking me if I had sex. The first time he did that to me I just about died.

"I knew it. You two are both too happy today." He laughed slightly. As much as Happy laughs, "that's fine because I did too." I rolled my eyes as I felt Juice's hand move to my right thigh. I looked over at him. He was busy talking to Chibs who was sitting across from him.

Dinner finished up without any more talk of my sex life with Juice. I was clearing off the table and I heard the name Ima pop up in a conversation between Jax and Juice. I didn't want to seem like I was listening so I continued to clear and eavesdrop at the same time.

"We need to go and talk to her. I heard from Luann that Ima wants to press charges against her, because she hasn't been able to work."

"She deserved it we all saw it. Ima is the one who initiated it." Juice responded.

"Yes but she is also the one with the marks on her face. Luann said it was something about how she couldn't make any money. So she is either going to try to use blackmail or report her. I am also sure it's because she isn't getting her way with you." Jax said

I looked at them, "Let her." They both looked back at me, I am pretty sure they were so engulfed in their conversation they had no clue I had been standing there. "Let her go to the police. There are plenty of people who were there. I have an amazing lawyer friend who would turn the charges around to her. Plus I would never let her blackmail you guys or me for that matter. What should happen is she should know her place and be run out of town." I was getting angry. I could feel the fire burning inside of me. I picked up the dishes I was collecting and brought them into the kitchen. "I will be right back to help with those, I just need to make a phone call."

"Alright, sweetheart." Gemma smiled

I walked out to the front of the house where I knew I would have a little bit more privacy. I couldn't believe I still remembered his phone number. It has been at least five years since I had called him and even longer since I had seen him. It rang, and rang then finally his voice was on the other line.

"Hello?" His voice sounded the same as it did all those years ago.

"Hi Matty," I said quietly

"Ky?" I could hear confusion and surprise in his voice.

"Yeah it's me."

"You're calling from a California number, are you back?"

"I am, I have been for about a month. It's a long story which I am more than willing to tell you but I need your help."

"Of course you need something. Couldn't you just call to shoot the shit?" He asked

"Come on, cut me some slack when is the last time I asked you for help? And I am willing to pay you for your time." If things hadn't changed money always talked to Matt. That is why he became a lawyer, he loved money and power. I think he liked that he could be the person who either made or broke a person's fate.

"Ky…I don't know."

"Come on," I whined slightly knowing how it worked in the past with him.

"Fuck, am I going to regret this?" He asked like he's regretted helping me in the past. I guess I may have broken his sweet heart but I was 17 for God's sake. I suppose looking back at it all, I was probably not the most gentle with his feelings because I knew he would always be there. He was too good for me is what I always thought.

"No, I just need you to help me get out of some possible assault charges."

"WHAT?" his voice raised.

"It was actually more self-defense. I can't help that Kip trained me well and I can defend myself. I know how amazing of a lawyer you are so I thought I would see if you could help me."

"You know flattery gets you everywhere with me." He joked. "Have you been charged yet?"

"No, but she is threatening and sounds like blackmail might be involved as well."

"Alright. You are lucky you caught me on a week where I don't have a case. When do you need me out there…by the way where is there?"

I laughed, "I'm in Charming. It's about 50 miles for Oakland. Are you still in San Diego?"

"I am. I'll catch the next flight to Lodi." I could hear him typing on his computer.

"Will you let me pay for your flight?" I asked him.

"It's not that big of a deal. It will be nice to catch up with you and Kip." Shite I hadn't told him about Kip.

"About Kip…"I paused trying to think about how to tell him. "He was killed about 5 months ago. I only made back just in time for his funeral."

"Fuck Ky, I am sorry. I wish I would have known I would have been there."

"I know Matt. Let me know when you get a flight. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright, I will see you soon then. Bye Ky." I could hear his smile through the phone.

"Bye Matt." I hung up my phone and turned around to go back inside. Juice was lounging in the door way. I smiled at him. "My lawyer will be here this week."

"Should I be jealous of your lawyer?" He asked me jokingly. Truth was he probably would be. Matt had been my first, he was one of Kips closest friends growing up. I thought he was attractive and had a huge crush on him when I was younger. When I turned from awkward kid to attractive perky breast teenager he started to pay attention to me. Kip was not happy but we happened and that was about it. Our "relationship" if that is what you wanted to call lasted about 5 months before Kip lost his shit on Matt. We saw each other a few times after that, he was really just too sweet and wonderful for me at that point in my life. I wanted to travel and explore the world and he was going to law school. We just grew apart, Matt and Kip never spoke again.

"You would have if I didn't love you. But I only have eyes for you." I said sappily. Juice was much more my type. Acted all hard ass around his friends but was really a marshmallow. He made me feel loved and protected.

"Good I wouldn't want to end up in jail for killing someone. However I would look forward to the conjugal visits." He winked at me as he pulled me back into the house.

I helped Gemma and Tara with what was left of the dishes. I told them about Ima's bitch move that she is making and Matt coming to town to help out. Gemma insisted I used her lawyer but I was sure I wanted Matt to take care of everything. I trusted him but of course I didn't tell Gemma I didn't trust her lawyer. I just told her I wanted Matt to take care of it. The rest of the evening went well and it was quite uneventful. Juice and I ended up leaving a few hours after dinner. I was getting tired, the lack of sleep caught up to me.

I loved riding with Juice on his bike. Nothing gave me as much pleasure, well other then maybe being in bed with him. I thought about the first time I rode behind him, it seemed like a life time ago. When we got to my house I was sad I had to get off of the bike. I was relaxed and ready to go longer.

"Let's go for a ride tomorrow." I suggested.

"I think we can do that." He turned taking off his helmet and putting it on the bike. "So there is something else I want to talk to you about." He looked serious.

"Sure, let's go in first?"

We got inside and I was feeling slightly nervous. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if I was expecting the floor to fall out from under me because everything had been going so well. I just expected badness to happen because it felt like nothing in my life went this well for long. We sat down in the living room. Juice looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to know what you thought about moving in together."

I let out a laugh, "Oh my god, Juice." Relief rushed over me, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

He looked confused, I don't think he knew how nervous I was about everything. "Yes."

"Oh shite I thought you were…going to drop so bombshell on me." I was still laughing it was almost uncontrollable.

"Is your laughing meaning you think it's a horrible idea and you don't want to move in together?" He didn't know how to take my reaction.

"No, my laughing is because I am relieved. And you are here all the time anyway, you should move in. I love being with you." I smiled and kissed his hand that was in mine.

"Shit, I thought you were going to say no."

"Now why would I have said no?" I smiled at him, "How could I resist having you in my bed and at my beacon call, whenever I want you." At that he just about jumped over the table to get at me. We christened my couch right then and there. If he lived her there was not going to be one piece of furnisher that would have seen some action at once point or another.

As I was getting redressed I grabbed my cell phone out of my pants pocket and noticed I had a missed call, from Matt. I listened to the voicemail,

_Hey Ky, I have a flight into Lodi tomorrow night around 6:30pm. I am looking forward to seeing you. I wanted to tell you on the phone earlier that I missed you and I was glad you called but I think I was too shocked that you were calling after all this time. It will be nice to see your beautiful face. Alright I better go before I stick my foot in my mouth. See you tomorrow night. Oh and my flight number is 502 from San Diego. _

I was looking forward to seeing Matt. I didn't know how he would fit into my new life. "Hey Juice?" I called to him, he was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Yeah?"

"Matt will be here tomorrow night." I relayed

"Cool, I'll go with you to get him. You can show me how nicely your car runs." He smiled.

I smiled at the fact that Juice wanted to go with me. It would be interesting when they met for the first time. I decided that Juice didn't need to know that Matt had seen me naked at any point in time. "Since there are not any places to stay, I am letting him stay here." Juice stared at me. "What? He is doing me a huge favor by coming out here and straightening things out with the Ima thing." Which was pretty much his fault anyway so he should not have cared.

"Alright. I know I am the one who shares your bed…our bed." He smiled at me.

The next day I woke up and rolled over and Juice wasn't it bed with me. I got out of bed and went to the living room where I thought he might be, nope. Then the kitchen, nope.

"Juice?" I called out. Then I noticed a letter on the counter.

_ You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up. I got a call from Clay we have a run. I don't know if I will be home or not before you go to pick up Matt. I am sorry that we are going to miss out on our ride today. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you today. If I am not going to be home; I will call and I want you to take Phil with you to Lodi if I don't make it back. Love you, J._

That sucked. I was looking forward to going on a long motorcycle ride. Maybe finding some secluded place to spend the day alone. I sighed and wondered if life would be like this for us, Clay says jump for the club and Juice would say how high. I guess they were family before I came into his life. We both had a lot of adjusting to do, the club was all he had before I came along. My day was filled with cleaning and prepping for Matt's visit. I had to go grocery shopping; we had food but very little of it. I also started cleaning out some of my dresser drawers for Juice. I was elated at the Juice would be moving in. There wasn't a night when he was in town that he did not spend the night with me. We were just meant to be. The afternoon went by quickly and before I knew it, it was just about time to go to the airport. I decided to call Juice, the phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello Beautiful." I could hear talking in the background.

"Hi, are you going to be home to come with me?" I asked knowing what the answer would be no.

"I'm sorry, we are still on the run and I have already called Phil to come over to go with you. Please be safe."

"I can't say that I am not disappointed. But I get it…" I would have loved for him to scoop me in his arms at that moment and say everything would be okay and that I should come before the club.

"We should be home tonight but if not I will call."

"Alright."

"Kylee?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, be safe Juice." I say as I hang up.

As soon as I hung up I heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway. I knew it was Phil, turned off the lights in the house and went out to meet him in the driveway. He was standing next his bike when I got out there.

"Juice called and told me to go with you to Lodi." He looked nervous.

"Oh I know, I talked to him. You have awesome timing because if I sat around anymore I would have gotten pissed at him. Let's go. I want to get there early." We got into my car which Phil filled up with his girth. It took us about an hour to get to Lodi's airport, it was a lovely and peaceful drive. Phil talked a bit but for the most part he was quiet which I liked. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with awkward conversation. I began to like him more. He was a nice guy, he reminded me of a squishy teddy bear. I parked the car and we went into the terminal to the baggage collection area. There were families meeting each other. Lots of people hugging and kissing. I wished I could have shared this time with Juice but whatever, it was what it was. I was grateful that the terminal had a pub in it, I bought Phil a drink for his troubles.

"You aren't trouble at all." He smiled at me accepting the beer.

"Yeah right, you probably had better things to do tonight. Like flirt with a croweater or such." I smirked at him.

"They don't look at me like the other guys," He confessed to me. "Probably my weight and the fact I am still a prospect. I am actually glad I got put on old lady duty; it's better than cleaning the toilets and club house after a party."

"Phil, the croweaters don't know what they are missing with you." I smiled at him as I took a drink of my beer. It was so refreshing and very much needed. "It sucks that you have to do the grunt work right now. At least one day you'll be able to reap the benefits of the club. My brother never got to." I thought about Kip and how I would give pretty much anything to be able to tell him I loved him and appreciated everything he did for me while we were growing up. I looked at my cell phone and I had a missed call from Juice. He left a voicemail:

_Hi love. I wanted to let you know that we will be home tonight but it will be pretty late. Will you leave the door unlocked for me? I hope Filthy Phil is behaving himself with you. Thanks for being so understanding, you're amazing. I love you. Drive home safe._

I smiled at Juice's message. I couldn't understand why he was worried about my driving. I had been driving since I was 15…granted some of that driving was on the opposite side of the road it was now. My car handled marvelously and I wasn't too worried about it. I looked at my cell phone and saw the time….

"Fuck. Finish your beer, Matt's flight should be in." I downed what was left of my beer and jumped up. Phil finished his and followed me out of the pub to the baggage claim for Matt's flight. Just as the bags started to come down the caver belt I saw him. Matt looked exactly the same as I remembered maybe just a bit older. He still had his beard stubble that was darkening with age, his blonde hair was more of a golden brown now. I could tell when he spotted me standing there staring at him. I ran to him… "Matty!" I jumped into his arms he stood a least 6 feet. He swung me around in a circle.

"Oh Ky, you are a sight for sore eyes. You are more beautiful than I remember." He smiled at me as he sat me down on the ground again.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." I smiled back as we turned to get his bags.

"What do your bags look like?" Phil asked Matt.

"Um…" he looked at me, I shook my head.

"Phil, its fine Matt can get his own bags." I wanted to pat him on the head like I would a kid. Then waved him off for a second.

I walked up to the belt where Matt was waiting for his bags to come back around. "So is that guy your boyfriend?" Matt asked completely serious.

I had to laugh, "Really? Are you serious? I thought you knew me better Matt. He is not my boyfriend; that is Phil he is a prospect of the motorcycle club, Juice is a member of. Wanted to make sure I made it here and home okay."

"Ah a babysitter. And what sort of name is Juice?"

"A nickname fool!" I bit back at him, no need in making fun of my boyfriend already. "Ass." I pushed him. It was like we hadn't ever parted ways, he was the same. "Have you not matured at all?"

"Oh you know me…I save up all my immaturity for those who I love the best." He joked with me as he grabbed his bag off of the conveyer belt.

We caught up some on the ride home. Matt was working for a firm in San Diego mostly defending people who were in accidents of some way or another. Some of the people he defended sounded like shysters. I told him all about what happened with Northern Ireland, Juice and Kip. He wanted to go pay his respects at Kip's grave. Which we would to the next day. We got back to my house around 8 pm, Juice was still not home. I released Phil from his "old lady" duty. He was a nice guy. I thought to myself.

"Are you hungry," I asked Matt after I showed him to the room he would be staying in.

"Nah, I ate before my flight but I will take a beer if you have one."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked him. "Of course I have beer"

We talked into the night, we just fell back into the way things were prior to going our separate ways. Matt was still single, he said he was holding out for the right girl to come along or the girl to realize that he was the right guy for her. I knew he was talking about me.

"Well I think we should call it a night." I stood up and collected our beer bottles as I heard Juice's Harley pull into the driveway. I smiled happily. "Juice is home."

"Don't think I can get past his name." Matt smiled at me.

Juice walked into the house just as I dumped all the bottles into the recycling. He smiled widely at me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hello." He kissed me passionately. "How was the drive to Lodi?"

"It was good, Matt's in the living room if you want meet him." I took his hand and pulled him into the living room where Matt was lounging on the couch. He looked up at us then stood up quickly.

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you, I'm Matt." He offered his hand to Juice to shake. Juice in turn took and shake Matt's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I really appreciate you coming out to help out with Ima."

"Slut" I coughed. The both looked at me. "What?!"

"Did you just slut cough?" Matt asked me.

"What I would never do such a thing." I smirked.

"You know you never told me the whole story about why she is trying to get you arrested," Matt questioned. I could tell that Juice was uncomfortable by the shift of his weight next me.

"Not tonight Matt." I was not in the mood to tell the Ima story when all I really wanted to do was curl up in bed with Juice. "I am going to go to bed, are you going to join me?" I asked Juice.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute." He walked towards the kitchen, most likely to put his cut out there.

"Not really your normal type." Matt whispered to me as we walked towards the bedrooms.

"And what type is that?" I asked him as he stood in the door way of the guest room. He just smiled at me and shut the door. I knew he meant himself. If you asked me him and Liam somewhat resembled each other. Tall, green eyes, golden brown hair, and lanky bodies. Juice was nothing like them in looks. I walked into my room and closed the door so I could put on my pajamas. Juice walked in as I was top less.

"Now that is good timing." He smirked as he closed the door behind him and quickly took the few steps to me. He stared at me with longing in his eyes. "I missed you today." He said as he ran his hand down my arm which gave me chills. He then kissed my collar bone.

"I missed you, nothing better than waking up and realizing your wonderful day was not going to be filled with cleaning and boredom." I pouted.

"Oh I can make up for that." He led me towards the bed.

"Juice, we can't." I felt shy with Matt in the house. I didn't want him to know about my sex life too. It was enough that all of the Samcro knew about it.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"We have a house guest and we are not quiet." He looked at me with defeat.

"Alright but when he is out of the house, I am going to ravage you." He pulled me close to him.

"Is that a promise?" I nipped at his collar bone. He moaned.

"It's a promise."

The next morning I woke up to a loud knock at the door. I turned over and Juice was awoken by it too. He grabbed his gun from the night stand. I shook my head at him, as I crawled out of bed. I figured it was one of the club members. I opened the door and saw the Sheriff Hale standing there. I had met him a few times in passing, mostly out in about in the city with Gemma or Tara. As soon as I saw him I knew why he was there. Ima made her decision. Fucking BITCH, I thought. Juice walked out up to the door.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Juice looked at Hale suspiciously.

"I am sorry to wake you guys but I have a warrant for Kylee's arrest for assult."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Juice spit.

"Stop Juice. We knew this was going to happen. Go wake up Matt and meet us down at the station." I looked at Sheriff Hale, "Do you need to cuff me?"

"Not if you promise to behave."

"Can I please change my clothes?" I looked down at my short shorts, and tank top.

"Go ahead." It was quite nice of him to allow me to do that. I quickly changed and walked back out to the living room where Juice was trying to convince Hale not to take me to jail. He was pretty much telling him what happened. "I have to follow protocol. Sorry Juice."

I got a little teary eye when I thought about having a mug shot. I had never been in trouble with the law, even if my significant others had been. I always kept clear until now.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient, I was on vacation and didn't have a chance to write but believe me I wanted to especially when I saw and heard the Harleys drive down the road near our hotel. Enjoy Chapter 12_

Ch 12

I sat in the jail cell contemplating why I was put there in the first place. I should have just walked away from Ima instead of punching her skank ass in the face. But it felt so good to put her in her place and watch the blood trickle from her nose. I knew that Matt would get everything taken care but it was a waiting game for him to get there with Juice. Sheriff Hale told me that he wouldn't take a mug shot of me until he heard my side of the story. I must have startled him when my calmness broke in the car and I started sobbing. I told him that even the thick candy shell melts eventually. He laughed at me. I was embarrassed and fucking pissed off that I had to be escorted to the police station in a cop car.

"Hey Jail Bird, you lawyer is here." I looked up and Hale was standing in front of my tiny cell. It was hardly big enough for me alone.

"Are you trying to make me feel better by calling me that?" I asked him.

"I don't think you should be here but the law is the law so …I'm sorry." We walked up to the front of the station where the offices and interrogating rooms were. As we were walking I saw Ima, I wanted to jump the fucking whore right then and there, I was already in jail what would it hurt right. Instead I just gave her a fuck you smile and walked into the room, where Matt was already waiting.

"You okay?" He inquired. "They treating you well?"

"Oh! I got a four course meal and a cushy bed, I am never leaving this place." I winked at him, "and yes I am fine."

"Now that your lawyer is here I would like to ask you some questions." Hale sat on the opposite side of the table as us. I looked at Matt and shrugged. "Did you assault Ima?"

"Since when is self-defense or the need to feel like you are defending yourself assault?" I replied, looking Hale directly in the eyes.

"So tell your side of the story," He offered

I went into what happened at the club that day, how Ima came out screeching about how Juice was her man. Which whatever, we all knew the truth. Then when I tried to walk away and just get out of there she grabbed me so I punched her.

"You can obviously see that my client, felt threated by other woman's actions. There were plenty of witnesses to this altercation too. If you would like to question them." Matt pushed.

"We have questioned several of the members already, but Ima is saying that Kylee just walked up to her out of nowhere and punched her…then told her to have fun trying to suck cock with a broken nose."

I snorted and they both looked at me, "The only part of that, that is true is what I told her. I wouldn't just go up to someone and punch them unless we were sparing in the boxing ring and most of the time I wait for them to make the first move."

"With my client's witnesses and testimony it is clear that she is innocent, unless self-defense is a charge in this town then this would be a shit town to live in." Matt said.

Hale looked over at me and smiled, "Your story matches the stories I was getting from the SAMCRO members as well as Tara and Gemma. So you are free to go." He stood up to go out the door and I called for him.

"Sheriff Hale?" He turned and looked back at me. "Can you lock her up for a while for wasting police time or lying under oath?"

He smiled at me, "I'll keep her here for some reason," he walked out where Ima was sitting and looked down at her, she tried to give him an innocent look, and a look of poutiness which made her look more like the porn star she was. "Ima you're under arrest for providing the police with false information." Hale turned and winked at me. Ima just looked surprised and then she gave me a dirty look. I blew her a kiss and waved good bye. Just as we were waiting for my items when Juice walked into the station. I got to watch Ima being taken to the back while throwing a fit. It made my heart a bit happier. Juice watched as he walked up to me and took my face into his large hands.

"Are you okay?" I looked directly into my eyes.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, better now that I got to watch Ima get arrested."

He pulled me into his chest and held me tight to him. "I don't know what I would have done if you would have been arrested for a while."

"You're squishing me." I said into his chest I could barely breathe. He finally let go of me and then kissed my head. He turned towards Matt who was standing nearby us, "Thank you so much for taking care of my girl." He shook his hand.

"You're welcome, it really isn't that hard to help her." Matt smiled at me as one of the female officers handed me a bag of my stuff which was really just had my jewelry in it. We all walked out of the station together. I was surprised by the sight that was waiting for me. Chibs, Happy, Jax, Tara, Clay, Gemma, Bobby, Opie and Tig were all sitting outside of the police station. I got a round of applause when I walked out from some of the members.

"Um…" I looked at them all, "Thanks?!"

We walked down the stairs and Chibs grabbed me. "They treat you well sweetheart?"

"They did. I hope they do not share that kindness with Ima." I replied to him. I hoped they took her mug shot and locked her away forever.

"Aye? Did they lock up the skag? It's about time someone did something about her." I could tell he was fired up because his accent was thicker than normal. "Glad it was you, love." He patted me on the head. I really appreciated how they all showed up.

"I think we should have a party tonight in honor of Kylee's arrest and release." Clay smiled at me.

"Any reason to have a party." I smiled back at him, Juice had his hand on the small of my back and was walking me towards his bike. "Wait, what about Matt?" I looked towards him, he was talking with Gemma and Tara.

"It's fine. I am going to go with Gemma and Tara. I will meet you at the party." Matt said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked I wanted to be sure I wasn't being a bad hostess. I didn't want him to think that I used his services and then I was done with him.

"I'm sure." His smile reassured me.

"Okay. I will see you at the party then." I smiled back and then followed Juice to his bike. "Where do you think you are taking me?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. So you will have to wait and see." He put on his helmet and handed me mine. I dutifully strapped mine on and got onto the back of his bike. He started it and it purred loudly. I put my arms around him and felt at easy once again. He had such an amazing calming effect over me. I loved that about him. I didn't feel like I needed to walk on egg shells with him, I could just be. Which I needed more than anything else. We took off and drove out of town. We had an exhilarating drive through the countryside. We drove to a lovely area overlooking the cities below. Juice pulled off to the side of the road. There was a trail that lead up to the overlook. We walked hand and hand up the path. Juice hand brought a blanket and a bag. When we reached the top of the hill he stopped and put down the blanket under one of the trees that were scattered along the overlook.

"This is a lovely surprise. A day alone with you, a secluded day alone with you." I smiled seductively at Juice. He sat down on the blanket and patted the ground next to him. I sat down next to him and kissed him gently. "I love you."

He smiled gently at me. "I know, and I love you. I could never get enough of you or this." He kissed my neck. I moaned quietly. "I'm sorry for everything that you have went through today."

I turned and looked at him, "Really? It was all worth it, because I got to see the look on Ima's face when she was arrested for falsifying information." I smiled gleefully.

"Well you at least deserve that." Juice kissed my hand. "I thought we would spend the day here and have a picnic. " He pulled our lunch out his bag. He laid out: sandwiches, strawberries and grapes, tortilla chips and a bottle of my favorite wine. I looked at him and grinned at this thoughtful measure.

"This is so thoughtful and wonderful." I hugged him.

"You're worth it." He kissed me.

Our afternoon went by quickly, we ate every bite of food. The sandwiches were so very delicious, Juice said he couldn't take credit for them that Gemma had made them for him. I laughed at his honesty. We lounged about while feeding each other fruit. We were just about finishing up when Juice poured us one more glass of wine. I must not have been paying attention to my glass of wine because when I was about to drink the last sip something hit me in the lip. I looked into my glass and saw a ring. I glanced up at Juice who was looking at me intensely. I pulled the ring out of the bottom of my glass and looked at it. It was a beautiful cushion cut diamond surrounded by diamonds and diamonds surrounded the bands. I looked at Juice who was smiling at me.

"What is this?" I asked him, I was confused.

"I know it seems so soon and very quick but I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Kylee Rose will you marry me?" He said quietly and nervously. He was right it was quick, what we barely knew each other. But he made me feel right, I have never felt right before. I knew I was at home when I was with him. It had been that way since I first met him. It was like my body knew something my brain didn't know. I looked at the ring and then back at him a few times. Thinking about my answer. I knew in my heart what I wanted to say but of course my stupid brain had to chime in a few times. I must have been taking too long to answer because Juice said, "You know this doesn't mean that we will be married immediately." He was hopeful.

I handed Juice the ring, he looked disappointedly at me. I took a deep breath my decision had been made, "Juan Carlos, nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife but the only way I am going to accept is if you put that damn ring on my finger yourself." He pretty much jumped around the blanket and yanked my hand out of its socket. "Gentle baby, I am not going to change my mind." He relaxed and took the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. It fit perfect. He then kissed me avidly. Which lead to passionate sex under the tree. I was okay with it surprisingly I must have been caught up in the moment because I was not one for exhibitionism. Juice's phone rang just as we started getting redressed.

He was in the middle of putting on his pants and said to me, "Will you answer that?"

I picked up his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Well you certainly are not just Juice." It was Jax on the other line.

"I am not, he is currently…"I tried to think of a good lie but couldn't, "putting on his clothes."

"So your ride was a good one then?" Jax laughed.

"Yes. Very. Do you want to talk to Juice or can I relay something to him?" I asked as I watched Juice button his pants and pull his shirt over his marvelously chiseled chest.

"No, I don't need to talk to him, we were just wondering when you guys would be here." I looked at the phone it was already 5 o'clock. "This party is supposed to be for you, you know."

"When was the last time you guys actually started a party on time and really do you need me there to start? Or is it you guys are getting sick of babysitting Matt?" I questioned.

Juice watched me as I talked with Jax. "No we are not getting sick of babysitting, he is a cool guy. He's hitting it off with one of the croweaters. And well we have already started the party."

"A croweater?! Put a stop to that immediately, we all know where her snatch has been!" I pretty much yelled into the phone.

Jax laughed at me. "I'll be sure to let him know you think that but by the looks of it he is not going to be listening." I rolled my eyes….MEN!

"We'll be there in a little bit." I said matter of factly as I closed the phone. I shook my head as I stood up. I supposed he needed to blow off some steam since he was doing me a major favor by being here and dealing with my shite.

"Whats up?" Juice asked me as he helped me up from the ground. I handed him his phone and slipped on my shoes.

"It was Jax, he wanted to know when we would be the clubhouse. He also told me Matt was getting along well with a croweater. Hopefully it is one of the ones that I actually like and I don't have any issues with." I knew there were some really nice ones that would make a good old lady but there were others who were not worth the air they breathed. Ima was one of them.

We gathered everything up and drove the half hour back to Charming. It was a nice ride back, it took my mind off of everything that had happened well except for my engagement. I smiled happily and tightened my grip on Juice. He took one of his hands off of the handle bar of his bike and put it on mine. We arrived at the clubhouse which was already full of people. I got off the bike and waited for Juice to dismount and join me. I saw Tara coming towards us.

"Hey. It's about time you got here but I don't blame you guys for needing time alone." She smiled at me. I held up my left hand and wiggled my fingers at her. It took her a second and then she yelled. "Holy shit! You guys got engaged?!" She pulled my hand towards her and looked at my ring. "Juice you did a nice job picking out this ring."

"Thanks. She is worth every dime I spend on it." He smiled as he kissed my other hand and let go to walk into the club house. Tara and I followed him in arm in arm. We talked about how he asked me and whether it was too soon or not. We came to the conclusion that you knew when it was right and time didn't matter. I hadn't asked her yet but I wanted Tara to be one of my bridesmaids and maid of honor if Trinity couldn't make it from Belfast.

We walked into the clubhouse and of course we were bombarded by the sound of loud voices and music. There was laughter and happiness all around us. I spotted Matt on one of the couches in the corner with a blonde croweater. He looked at me when we walked passed; smiled at me then went back to the blonde. I recognized her but didn't know her name, she was one that didn't bother me so I was okay with it. Whatever made him happy? Tara and I sat down at a table with Gemma, Donna and Chibs.

"It's about time you got here." Chibs pushed a Jameson my way. I reached across the table with my left hand to grab it because it was the closest hand and he grabbed it. "What the fuck is that? It's bleeding huge." He barked at me.

"What does it look like Chibs?" I chirped back like it was nothing.

"It looks like you have a giant rock on your finger." He looked at me before releasing my hand. "One that looks like it weighs a lot. On a finger that means quite a bit."

I smiled at him. "I am sure Juice has already told you all that he was going to ask me…and I know Gemma knew because he was with her earlier." She smiled at me.

"I knew sweetheart and I couldn't be happier. Your ring is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"He did nay ask for my permission." Chibs announced. I thought it was sweet he had taken on my father figure role. I noticed it more and more. He got up and stocked over to Juice.

"So is this why you guys took Matt?" I asked Gemma.

She smiled, "Of course. Juice talked to me about a week ago and asked if I thought it was too early. I told him the heart wants what it wants so why deny it. Plus you guys were meant for each other."

Donna held out her hand so she could see my engagement ring just as Happy walked over.

"So I heard you and Juice are planning on getting married." I nodded then stood up and he hugged me. "Congratulations sweetheart." Then he whispered in my ear, "If he ever treats you poorly I will kill him." I smacked him in the chest.

"Thanks Hap, I will keep that in mind." I grabbed my drink off the table and talked with Happy a while. Then I decided I should tell Matt about the engagement so I walked over to where Matt and the croweater were making out. Lucky me I got to break that up. I gagged thinking about where her tongue had been.

"Hey Matty?" I touched his shoulder lightly.

"Seriously Ky? Why are you cock-blocking me?" They both looked at me.

"Oh no that's okay." The croweater piped in. That is when I realized how much they respected the "old ladies" of the club members. "If she needs to talk to you" she started to get up.

"No it isn't, Shayla." He shot back and stopped her from getting up any further.

"I was only going to tell you that Juice and I are engaged and the let you get back to Shayla." I said smartly. He was pissing me off and I just needed to walk away because he did me a huge favor. I just didn't want him to hear from anyone else that I was engaged. Ugh I now remember another reason we didn't work out. He was an asshole when he had been drinking hard liquor. I walked outside to get some air. I polished off my second whiskey and sat on the picnic table. So much had happened in the last few months. I was so grateful that everything we going so well finally. Things could have turned out so poorly today if Matt hadn't been there. I smiled at the thought of Ima sitting in a jail cell. I really wanted to call Trinity but I knew it would be super early so I would call her when I woke up in the morning.

"Hey." I turned and looked at the voice. It was Jax he was lighting a cigarette and sat next to me on the picnic table. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I'm not alone anymore." I smirked at him. "I just need some air. Today has been overwhelming, just a lot to take in." I shook my head, I just wanted to relax in the bath tub with Juice and a pint of beer.

"It has been a long day for you hasn't it. Should have thought about that before we decided to throw a party." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"It's okay. I mean at least Matt seems to be having a good time with one of the croweaters." I snorted. "At least she's one that I can stand." Jax laughed.

"There you are." I heard Juice call out and walk towards us. He kissed my cheek.

"Just needed some fresh air. Jax has been keeping me company." I yawned. I was getting tired and it was only 8 at night.

"Do you want to head home?" Juice caught my yawn.

"I think so. What about Matt?" I asked.

"Well take care of him." Jax piped in. "Or at least the croweaters will." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and followed Juice to his bike. I smiled with delight thinking that I was now his fiancée. How quickly my life had changed from loneliness and isolation to feeling more loved and more a part of a family then I had ever in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I'm too hot_. I thought as I woke up, I tried to kick the blankets off of me but I couldn't move. Juice had intertwined his body with mine. I was dying. I pushed him and he mumbled incoherently. I shoved again, "Juice move." He finally turned over to his side of the bed. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Not even two minutes later Juice climbed into the shower behind me.

"Good morning." He rubbed his hands all over my soapy body. "How is my beautiful fiancée?"

"I am better now that I am not being smothered in my sleep." I smirked at him. "Looks like you're feeling pretty good as well." I looked down at his boner and back up at him and I bite my lip.

"God you drive me crazy." He lifted me up right there and had his way with me. This man was insatiable and I loved it. I laughed as he sat me back down in the tub. "I love you."

"I love you too Juice." I lathered my body with soap while he watched. "You should either clean up too or leave because at this rate I will never get showered."

He grinned and touched my remaining light bruise, "Soon you'll be flawless again."

I laughed, "Yeah right, flawless. I have my flaws, like being easily distracted by tall sexy Puerto Rican men with tattoos." I rinsed the soap off my body and washed my hair. Juice washed up as well, he quickly shampooed his hair which there was very little of and hopped out of the shower. I finished rinsing out my hair and washing my face. "Will you please hand me my towel." I called out to Juice as I turned off the shower and started to pull back the curtain.

"Sure." It wasn't Juice's voice it was Matt's.

"Fuck!" I pulled the shower curtain around me. "What the hell do you think you are doing Matt? Get out!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Kylee. You know I've seen you naked before. Your tight little body." He murmured as he tried to pull the curtain away.

"GET OUT!" I screeched, Juice came running in half dressed. He must have walked out into our room just as Matt came into the bathroom.

"What the hell man?" Juice threw him into the hallway and closed the door leaving me shivering in the shower. I grabbed the towel that was sitting on the hook behind the bathroom door and wrapped it around me. I heard the murmur of them in the other room. I opened the door and ran across the hall. I got dressed quickly and walked out into the living room where I encountered an angry Matt and an every angrier Juice.

"It's not like I haven't seen her naked before man. Seriously." He was trying to reason with Juice with that?

"I don't care if you have seen her naked before, you will not be seeing her naked again. She is my old lady and I am the only one who gets to see her that way!" Juice pretty much growled at him. There was far too much testosterone in my house.

"You…"I pointed at Juice, "go cool down, my house is newly decorated and I do not want to lose any of my new stuff because you want to settle this with muscle." He looked at me with such anger I wanted to flinch, he must have noticed my change in stature because he turned and went into the kitchen. Matt started to laugh. "You!" I turned to him. "Shut the fuck up! You had no right to come into my house and try to demand a free show from me. Do you think that is what I meant by I would pay you?" I pushed him in the chest. "What do you think of me, Matt? Do you think I am a whore?" I barked at him. He lazily shrugged as he sat down on the couch nonchalantly. "Do you want to know how much of a whore I am Matt?" He lifted his eyebrow, ugh he made me so angry I wanted to punch him in the face. "I am so much of a whore that I have only been with three guys in my life, one took my virginity, one took my baby and the other one has given me my freedom. But let's go ahead, why not just let me pay you so I can lose the one person in this whole world that I care about more than my own life." I started to unbutton my shirt, "Is this what you want from me? Come on, big boy let's see if you can get it up for Kylee. Come on!" I yelled at him as I straddled him and tried to unbutton his pants

"Get off me, Kylee." Matt pushed me. I could smell the booze on his breath, I could tell by his glazed over look that he was still drunk.

"No, Matt this is what you want isn't it? I mean you walked into my bathroom while I was in the shower like I would give it up to you while my fiancé…my FIANCE was in the other room. Well let's go."

"No! Fuck!" I got off of him and button up the few buttons I had unbuttoned.

"Go clean yourself up and go to bed. Maybe you can apologize to Juice later, I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't forgive you. I will have cash for you by the time you get up and I would appreciate it if you would be gone by this evening." I started to walk into the kitchen when he called after me.

"Kylee, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." I barked back at him as I left the room. Is this the same thing that happened between him and Kip all those years ago? Did Kip push him away like I was doing? Was I a horrible person for doing it? I saw Juice when I got into the kitchen, he pulled me into his arms. I felt so safe there. "I'm sorry about that baby." I looked up at him.

"I'm going to go for a ride to clear my mind." Juice said quietly and kissed me. "Please don't stay in this house with him."

"I won't. I told Donna I would meet up for coffee with her. I am sure she wants all the _juicy _details about our engagement. Plus I want to give Trin a call and see if she would be my maid of honor." I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the house. I called Donna and asked her if she would meet me in downtown for coffee at the café. She was cool with that but she had to get the kids off to school. I decided that I would run to the bank and take out a decent sum for Matt. It was really all I could do for him. I took out what I thought would be a nice sum of $3,000 for travel expenses and his time. I drove back home and walked into the house and left an envelope under the spare room door and left again. I could tell he was still there because I could hear him snoring. I got out to the car and called Trinity.

"Hello?" Trinity answered.

"Hey Trin." I replied

"Oh my god Kylee! How are you? How is Charming?"

"I've missed you Trin. Things are going well. Charming is warm and sunny. I am not calling to discuss the weather with you though."

"I didn't think you were. I have missed you too. I heard Seamus left you a good sum of money after Liam's unfortunate accident."

"Oh is that what they are calling it these days?" I laughed lightly

"That is what police have ruled it. Well at least according to McFee." She responded.

"So the whole reason I called was to see if you would be willing to come to Charming in the future."

"I already told you I would."

"Well you didn't tell me whether you would be my maid of honor or not." I replied casually.

"Your what?" She paused. I could feel her shock though the phone.

"My maid of honor. Juice asked me to marry him."

"Holy Shite! I would love to! When are you getting married?"

"We haven't discussed that, things have been a little crazy around here lately. Once they slow down, I will let you know. Can you have Kerrianne call me when you see or talk to her. I lost her phone number when I left my phone in Ireland."

"I can do that. Oh my god, you're getting married. I always thought it would be to Liam even though everyone would have been against it. "

"Let's not bring him up again. He was in my past and I am looking forward to my future with Juice. I need to leave that in the North, Trin. You know how I am about dwelling."

"I know. Shite I have to go someone just walked into the store. Cheers."

"Cheers." I hung up the phone just as I pulled up to the café. Donna and I had coffee and talked about all the excitement going on in our lives. Well more like we talked about what was going on in my life. Her life had finally calmed down whereas mine was a never ending merry-go-round. I yearned for that amount of calmness. I told her about what happened that morning with Matt. She reassured me that I took the proper steps in getting him out of my house and life because I didn't need that in my life. I was happy she felt the same way about things as I did. Donna was super excited that Juice and I were getting married. She brought everything back to that just before we parted ways. We talked about taking a girls trip to look for dresses in Stockton. I was actually looking forward to that. We parted ways just before lunch. I decided the best thing for me to do was to go to the club house. I didn't want to risk running into Matt again. I pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Marrow and noticed Juice's bike wasn't there. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going on a ride to clear his mind. I got out of my car and walked into the club house.

"Hey Phil." I smiled at the prospect.

"Hi Kylee, Juice isn't here." He informed me.

"I know. I just need a place to hide out for the afternoon. I was going to go see if Gemma needed any help at Teller-Marrow but I didn't see her car so I am assuming she isn't here. Do you need any help?" The club house was still messy from the night before.

"Oh no, you don't have to help me." It fell upon Phil as prospect to clean up the club house after parties and such. Basically he was the get shit on guy.

"Well I don't care, I need something to do or I will end up going home and Juice would not be happy about that." Grabbed the recycling bin and started collecting beer bottles. I could not believe how many trips to the larger recycling bin I had to empty out the smaller bin. By the time we were nearly done cleaning Happy and Opie walked into the club house.

"Hey Ky." Happy touched my shoulder as he walked and sat down at bar with Opie. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Phil clean." He looked at me, "It's a long story."

He raised his eye brows, "We have time," He offered me a spot next to him. I turned to face him and Opie and told them about the morning's situation…minus the parts before where Juice and I got a little freaky in the shower. "I would have shoved his ass on the pavement." Happy piped up after I finished my story. "Why don't I take you home so you don't have to be hanging around the club?" I smiled at his offer.

"Okay." He followed me out of the club house. Opie stayed back and chatting with Phil about some club business that needed to be taken care of. Happy lead the way back to my house, where everything seemed about the same. I parked my car in the driveway, Happy parked his bike behind it. We went into the house and it was quiet. I saw that the envelope that I had shoved under the spare bedroom door was on the counter in the kitchen. There was a note written on it:

_Kylee,  
I know I do not deserve your forgiveness and there is no excuse for my behavior other than the fact that I was still drunk from last night. Honestly I am sorry for my behavior and hope that one day you can forgive me. I am leaving your money here. I don't want it. _

_Matt_

I looked at Happy and walked into the spare room. Matt was gone. "You should be okay to leave me. Matt is gone." Happy nodded and headed out the door.

I grabbed my phone and called Juice. It rolled to voicemail. I sighed and didn't leave him a message. He obviously needed his space. My stomached growled loudly. Had I eaten yet? I hadn't had anything to eat since coffee with Donna. I made myself a sandwich and snuggled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a good romantic comedy. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the TV was flashing the screen saver. I sat up and stretched, looking over at the clock it was 2 in the morning. I got up and turned off the TV, I walked to the bedroom expecting to see Juice there and he wasn't. I grabbed my cell which didn't have any missed calls. I tried calling him again and he didn't answer. This time I left him a message.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were. I'm a little worried. Please call me." I hung up and called Happy.

"Yeah." His voice was gruff like I woke him up.

"Shit did I wake you?"

"Um, I just went to bed. Are you okay?" He asked me with some concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just don't know where Juice is, have you heard from him?"

"Huh, I thought he would have called you, Clay sent him and Tig out on some club business."

"No he didn't call me." I was slightly irritated that he didn't have the courteously to call me. "Well I am at least glad that you knew what was going on, now I don't have to sit up and worry about him all night."

"No problem. He should have called but you know I could always come over and keep you company. Make sure that douche bag doesn't come back over and bother you."

"I'll be fine Hap. Thanks though." I hung up the phone.

I actually went to bed. At one point I woke up in a panic, because of a nightmare I was having. I thought about how differently the morning before was when I woke up. It was close to 6 am so I decided to get up. Still no Juice. I was actually getting angry with him, he still hadn't called me. _Was this his way of punishing me?_ I thought to myself. I made a large pot of coffee and settled on the couch with a Bride magazine that Donna gave me the day before. It wasn't before long I didn't have the patience or attitude to look at it. I tossed it on the coffee table and paced for a few minutes. I needed to do something or I was going to explode. I changed into my workout clothes and decided to go for a run. It had been ages since I pounded some pavement. I ran for a few hours before going home. I had worked out all my anger and aggression somewhere along the way. When I got home, Juice's bike was in the driveway. I walked into the house and heard the shower running. I walked into the bathroom, Juice's clothes were scattered all over the floor and they were covered in blood.

I pulled open the shower curtain, "Oh my god are you okay?" I looked him up and down to be sure that he was in one piece.

He looked at me with some confusion then realized what I was talking about, "It's not my blood." I sighed in relief and closed the curtain on him. I picked up his clothes and brought them to the laundry room. I ran back upstairs to grab the peroxide a trick I learned to take blood stains out of stuff when I started boxing. Juice had just walked out of the bathroom with nothing on other than a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt the urge to run up and hug him. There was just too much space between us. I think I took him by surprise when I threw myself into him and wrapped my arms round his midsection. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I didn't want to let go but I did and looked up at him.

"I missed you." Was all I could say to him all my anger and irritation were forgotten. He looked so tired.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I am sure you were worried. When I got home and you weren't here I didn't know what to think especially since your car was here." His voice was gruff with sleepiness.

"I went out for a run. I needed to get out of the house because I was pissed off at you for not calling. I called Happy at two in the morning because you weren't here and I hadn't heard from you. He was going to come over to make sure that Matt didn't come back." I figured that he would hear about it from Happy too and he wouldn't be so nice about it.

"Things got a little involved." He yawned. He was so vague about everything. I didn't know if I could handle it.

"You should go to bed." I kissed him and grabbed the peroxide and went to the basement where the laundry was waiting. I scrubbed the blood from Juice's clothes and wondered if this was going to be my future. Clean up after his mistakes. When I finished I decided to shower and then take a nap. It was going to be one of those days when I didn't really care if I did anything.

It had been several weeks since the whole Matt and Juice not coming home incident. Life was pretty uneventful. We had decided on a date for our wedding. We set it for six months out. No need to wait any longer than it took to plan a wedding. Donna, Tara and I went to Stockton to go dress shopping. I was surprised I actually found a dress that I liked. It was a strapless mermaid style dress that laced up the back and was gathered in places with slight jeweling. I placed my order and then forced the ladies to try on bridesmaids dresses. Okay so forced is a strong word, they were happy to try on dresses. In the end I decided that they could choose their own as long as it was black. Donna found a cute short a-line dress with lace and Tara went for something a little sexier and sleek that hugged her curves.

"You know you are going to be extremely lucky if you can get Juice to wear a suit." Tara piped in.

"I figured as much. I mean the man only owns t-shirts and jeans. He might have a button up shirt that I don't know about at his house still. I am going to fight for this…I mean wouldn't it be nice to see them all dressed up and cleaned up for once in their lives?"

"If you can do it, you will be the talk and savior of the club." Donna joked.

"I may just put it this way, they will definitely get laid if they wear suits." I said then thought about how hot Juice would look in a suit. I grinned at the thought, I am pretty sure Tara and Donna were thinking the same thing. "Don't worry I will work on them. After it all isn't the wedding about the girl anyway?"

We grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading back to Charming. I had noticed that a vehicle has been following us since we had left Stockton. It could have been a coincidence, I didn't mention anything to Donna or Tara because I wanted to be sure that I was right. I pulled into a gas station that was on the way acting like I needed gas. The car pulled in too. _You have to be fucking kidding me._ I thought. The safest thing for us to do was to stay put.

"Tara, Donna?" They both looked at me. "Call Jax and Opie, tell them we are being tailed by a black SUV with several Hispanic men."

"What?" Tara started to look around for the vehicle.

"STOP, looking around, they'll know that we are onto them. Just call him." I got out of the car and started to put gas into it when I noticed the SUV had pulled up to the pump next to us. I looked into the car and saw Tara was talking on her cell while Donna was on hers. I took note of the make and model of the SUV.

One of the men got out of the SUV, he nodded at me. I tried to act as if I wasn't on to them. "Nice day isn't it?" The man asked me.

"Yes, it is." I replied nonchalantly. It really was a nice day. I had been paying so much attention to the guy at the pump I didn't realize that one of the men was behind me before it was too late. I heard Donna scream and I turned around to have him grab me. I struggled to get away. "Let go of me you asshole. Let go." Donna shoved open the door which hit the man from behind but he didn't sway any. I knew if let them get me into the SUV, I might never see Juice again. I tried to draw as much attention to myself as possible. I screamed loudly and fought. Tara jumped out of the car and pointed a gun at the man who was holding me and the other one who was starting to come to help him.

"Let her go before I shoot you both." She fired a warning shot at the man who had been pumping the gas. The other man released me and walked away, like hadn't just tried to kidnap me. I knew that this all happened in a matter of seconds but it seemed like hours. I just stood there until they were off into the distance. I took the gas nozzle out of my car and got back in. I hadn't realized how badly I was shaking. "Jax said stay put until they get here."

All I could do is just nod and watch my hands shake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I still hadn't moved from the front seat of my car. I still hadn't closed my door, I had left it open. I didn't even budge when I heard the roar of Harleys in the distance. I was still trying to process everything that had just happened and it wasn't working. I looked at my hands and they had stopped shaking as noticeably. Donna and Tara were talking quietly, they may have been talking to me but I hadn't noticed. SAMCRO pulled into the station. _Why hadn't the station attendant come out to check on us or even help for that matter?_ I thought to myself. Tara and Donna both jumped out of the car and walked over to the guys. I just sat there. I couldn't make myself move.

"Where is she?" I heard Juice say in a panic.

"She's still in the car. She hasn't said a word since it happened. She is really shaken up." Donna said in response.

Before I knew it Juice was standing my car's doorway. "Ky?" I looked up at him. He knelt down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" I responded, it was like couldn't comprehend what he was saying to me. I looked at him again, this time trying to focus on him. His stupid haircut and tattoos that made he look tough, his warm chocolate brown eyes, his soft light pink lips and his leather cut that reminded me of the smell of the first time that we rode on his Harley together…I felt the tears coming down my face before I even realized I was crying.

Juice took me out of the car and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. Shhhh." I started to sob now. Juice held me tightly in his arms and I finally felt are resemblance of safety. He ran his hands over my head while I cried into his chest.

Then it hit me, "I thought I would never see you again." I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and face and then kissed my forehead.

"Shh, it's fine. You're fine." He continued to hold me close to him. He only let go of me when Happy and Jax came over.

"We need to get back to the clubhouse." Jax said. He touched my arm gently and gave me a warm smile. "Do you think you can drive? Otherwise Tara offered to drive back."

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. "I can drive. I feel better now." I looked over at Happy who had his normal hard look on his face. No emotions were giving away though his dark brown eyes.

"Glad you're okay." He said as he started back to his bike.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Juice's voice was full of concern.

"Yes I am sure. I will be fine. Don't worry." I felt slightly better since I cried. I always felt better after a good cry. The drive back to the clubhouse was quiet. I finally broken the silence when we were just about there, "Thank you, Tara." I glanced over at her.

"You're welcome but think nothing of it. You would have done the same for me or Donna. I am glad you are okay."

"Still, I really appreciate everything that both of you did to stop them." They really did more than anyone else would have done for me. And Tara was right, I would have helped them as well. There is no way I would have let them be taken even if it meant that I would have to risk my life doing so.

"I wonder where they came from and what they wanted." Donna piped up from the back seat. I thought about the morning I found Juice's bloody clothes in our bathroom. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with why I was almost kidnapped. We pulled in to the lot at Teller Morrow and Juice was already walking towards my car before I had it in park. _Great just what I need an overprotective fiancé._ I thought to myself. I really hoped that he wouldn't push against my need to be free.

"See made it here in one piece…and look everyone else is still intact as well!" I said smartly to him. I did the Vanna White stance to show Tara and Donna to Juice.

"You can be such a smart ass at times." He smiled at me. "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you." We walked into the clubhouse, I wanted nothing more than a beer and maybe a shot of rum.

"Did this have anything to do with what happened a few weeks ago?" I quietly questioned Juice.

He thought about it for a few seconds and then responded, "I don't know." It was like he hadn't thought about that before. Does the club have that many enemies that it would not even make him consider that he may have been the one who caused this mishap?

Happy walked over to us as I was drinking a shot of rum that Phil had poured for me. He had it sitting there for me when I walked up. He was a good guy, knowing that I would most likely need that. "Do you remember anything about the guys who tried to take you love?" Happy asked me.

"Actually I do. It was a black escalade, pretty non-descript but I noticed that it had a huge dent in the left rear bumper and its plates were not from California, they were from Arizona. The men that I saw were both Hispanic. The one at the pump had a bouffant hair cut…almost like a Hispanic Elvis." I remembered the man at the pump. "He didn't have a cut on, but he was wearing dark colored jeans and a gray work shirt. There was an emblem on it that looked like a crown." I was surprised that I could remember all this. But if I would have seen the man again I would have known him. "The guy who grabbed me smelt like cigarettes and cologne…it was strong." The memory of that was burned into my nostrils. I gagged slightly at the thought of it and it felt like I had smelt it somewhere before.

"How did you remember all that?" Juice asked me, he was just as surprised as I was.

"I took in a lot before anything happened. I didn't want to miss any important information but I did miss the license plate number." I frowned.

Happy looked at me sternly, "Fuck, you remembered more than half of the members of this club would remember if that happened to them, so you missing the license plate is nothing. You provided us with some really good information."

"Do you think that you would recognize them if you saw them again?" Juice asked me.

"Of course I could, I am sure that Tara and Donna could as well." I mentioned. "Why?"

"Oh, well we want to be sure that they are the right ones." Is all that Juice said just before him and Happy walked over to Jax. I could tell that they were talking about me because they kept looking over at me. I drank my beer and my nerves slowly became slightly less frayed.

I took a drink from my beer and looked across the bar and Phil was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say what? He looked worried or as if he was about to say something but didn't want to because he thought I would bite his head off.

"It would have sucked if you would have been kidnapped." I just about spit my beer across the bar at him.

"Yeah, it would have." I snorted. I thought of what of an understatement that was. I spoke with him for a few minutes about life in general and quickly downed my beer. I got up from the bar and walked towards the guys. Donna and Tara had left to be with their kids and I wanted to head home too. I touched Juice's shoulder. "I think I am going to go home."

"Not by yourself." He said point blank as he pulled me away from the rest of the group.

"Are you really saying that I can't go home?" I asked him. I started to feel defensive.

"No, I am saying I don't want you by yourself after everything that happened." There was concern in his eyes.

"So come home with me; help me take my mind off everything that has happened today." I smiled seductively at him.

"I can't." He had a look of regret on his face. "We are going to head to Stockton and find out if we can find the guys who tried to take you. I will send a prospect with you unless you would feel more comfortable with Gemma."

"Whatever." I waved annoyingly at him. I hated having a babysitter. "Just get me a prospect." I walked toward the door of the clubhouse. I was leaving with or without the prospect.

Juice followed me out of the clubhouse, "Hey…" He grabbed me lightly by the arm. "Please don't think that I am trying to control you." He kissed my hand. I didn't think he was trying to control me, rather I was just trying to get away from reminders of what happened today.

"I know. Will you send Phil over, I like him." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked with him to my car.

"I will call you, if I am going to be late, otherwise I will be home so I can help you forget about today." He kissed me fervently, like it would be our last kiss.

"Alright." I responded breathlessly. There was something about Juice's kisses that left me wanting more. They left me panting.

When I go home I was by myself for about 10 minutes, which I was surprised about because anything could have happened in those 10 minutes. Phil rapped at the door before walking in. I offered him a beer and chips before leaving him in the living room with the TV. I decided to take a bath to wash the smell off that was forever scorched into my brain. I had smelt that cologne somewhere before but I couldn't remember. While I was in the tub full of bubbles, I started doze off and then realized the cologne and where I had smelt it before. Jonah use to wear it. I jumped out of the tub and threw a towel around me and ran into my bedroom where my phone was.

"You know its super early right?" It was Trinity.

"I am so sorry but I need to see if you know something." There was silence on the other end which meant she was listening. "Do you remember what cologne Jonah use to wear?"

"Actually, I do, because I didn't like it." She was actually shocked that she knew what he wore, "it was Acquia, why?"

"I was almost kidnapped today. The guy was wearing the same cologne. I thought I has smelt it before and I was right."

"Wait a minute, you were ALMOST kidnapped? WHAT? Where was Juice, I told him that if he didn't protect you I would kill him myself." She had always been so protective. I am sure if she was here she would have reamed Juice a new one for not being with me.

"Shut up." I barked back at her, "He wasn't with me because I was dress shopping. That is one tradition I am not breaking Trin."

"Did you find a dress?" She asked backing down a bit.

"I did. It's a mermaid style, sleek and sexy." I loved my dress but I didn't relish the thought of going back to Stockton. I was happy that the subject had changed so quickly. "I've decided you and Kerrianne just need to find cute black dresses. I am also going to try to talk Juice and the guys into wearing suits. I mean how hot would they look?"

"They would look nice. I don't think I have ever seen any of SAMBEL ever wear a suit or a tie for that matter."

"I know. Well Triny, I will let you go. I am sorry that I woke you up."

"It's fine. I thought something was majorly wrong which by the way almost getting kidnapped is not okay." She sounded like a reprimanding mother.

"Yeah, I know. SAMCRO is taking care of it. I wouldn't want to fuck with them you know."

"Oh believe me I know. Bye Ky."

"Bye Trinity." I hung up the phone and changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Juice's SAMCRO shirts. It smelt like him. He had called right after I got off the phone with Trinity and told me he wouldn't be home until later, I told him about the cologne. He said that it was helpful but they had a pretty good lead on the guys. The rest of my evening was filled with watching movies with Phil before I was almost passing out on the couch.

I awoke the next morning alone in bed and to snores coming from down the hallway. LOUD snores. _Holy Shite! Phil needs an oxygen mask at night,_ I said to myself. I started to walk out into the living room but I heard male voices. I entered the kitchen to find Juice and Chibs sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee.

"Hey." I smiled sleepily at them as I poured myself a large mug of coffee. "When did you guys get back?"

"A few hours ago, I figured I would have woken you up if I came to bed, plus Chibs showed up a few minutes after I got home. How did you sleep with all that noise?" I sat at the table with them as Juice pointed towards the back of the house.

"I didn't even hear it until I got up. He's fucking loud. I hope he lives by himself otherwise the poor people who live with him." Chibs laughed at me and started to get up from the table. "I can get you more coffee." I took his mug from him.

"Thanks love." He smiled, "I bought Kerri's ticket to come to the wedding yesterday."

"I told you, you didn't have to do that." I scolded him.

"Aye, I know love but I wasn't going to have the bride pay for my daughter come to Charming."

"Speaking of brides." I placed his steaming cup of coffee back down in front of him. I had been wanting to talk to him about this for a while but hadn't found the right time or time alone with him. I had spoken to Juice about it already and he thought it was a really good idea. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle when we get married since Kip and my dad are no longer around. You have become my father figure and taken me under your wing pretty much since the first day I visited Charming."

At first Chibs sat there and contemplated what I was saying to him. He rubbed his beard and then a smile came across his face it touched his eyes. "Of course love. There is nothing that would make me happier." I felt a huge sense of relief when he said yes. I didn't know what he would say when I asked him to be a part of our wedding. It was a huge request for me to ask him especially when I wasn't his daughter.

"Thank you, Chibs!" I smiled broadly at him and then at Juice. "So did you guys figure out who was behind yesterday?"

"Yes. It was Calaveras." Juice was going to leave it at that. I couldn't leave it at that.

"Juice you need to be honest with me. You can't just say it was Calaveras and leave it at that." Chibs could tell that we were going to have a pretty in depth talk so he drank from his mug and got up.

"I am going to take that as my cue to go. Cheers." He then squeezed my shoulder as he waked by me. "Love I am honored that you would ask me to walk you down the aisle at your wedding." He leaned in closely and whispered in my ear, "Go easy on him." Then left.

Juice and I sat there in silence for several minutes before I looked at him and said, "If we are going to be married, we need to be honest with each other. You can't always keep me in the dark even if you think that I might not like what you are going to tell me. I love you, Juice and I want to bare your burdens with you. I know you are trying to keep me safe by keeping me in the dark but obviously that isn't working. We learned yesterday that the hard way."

"Where do I start?" He said. "I killed a member of Calaveras a few weeks ago. Clay sent Tig and me to deal with some business with the Mayans. Calaveras must have heard of the business and came in guns blazing. I don't know how they found out you were my old lady or how they knew what you looked like. The man I killed was one of the leaders, I don't know why they wanted to go after you but they did, normally they go after the one who did the killing." He stopped for a moment and then went on, "How does one tell the person he loves most in the world that he had killed someone hours before seeing her again? You never once asked me where the blood came from. You do not know how much I appreciated that. You just accepted it and cleaned my clothes like it was no big deal. It kind of scared me that you were so accepting. I know I shouldn't hide things from you. And starting now I will share those burdens that you want to know…however hard they are for me to share." He got up from the table and kissed my head. "I am going to see if I can get some sleep, but I don't know if I will with Filthy Phil snoring like he is."

"Juice?" He turned back and looked at me. "Thank you."

"For what?" There was a confused look on his handsome face.

"For being honest with me. For telling me. I have never had that trust with truth like that before." I said solemnly, thinking about how Liam never trusted me with anything. He never thought enough about me to tell me what he had done. I only learned through listening when I was in a room with him and his associates. I knew what sort of business they were in. I knew he had killed a countless number of people and he felt no regret for it. He actually thought it made him more god like the more he killed people. I remember hearing him say that he liked to have the choice of whether people lived or died. I think the only person he ever regretted was his first kill. He was the only one he felt remorse over. But I am sure as he continued to change and become more course he didn't regret it anymore. I didn't know if Juice felt remorse over the death of the other club member or if he thought of it more as self-defense which it pretty much was. However the other club didn't think that way, the obviously wanted revenge.

"You were right though. I needed to trust you with this. I put you in danger by not telling you." He said sadly. "I love you more than anything I have ever loved before including the club. If anything ever happened to you I would go to the ends of the earth to help you or hurt whoever hurt you." He was very matter of fact about it.

"Well I am in one piece right now." I got up and walked across the room to him where I embraced him. "I love you so very much, Juice. Now go to bed." I shoved him toward the bedroom. Phil's snores had quieted down so I knew he would be up soon and Juice would be able to sleep soundly. I knew that finding out all the truths could possibly break my heart but I wanted there to be nothing between Juice and me. I would accept him, his flaws and his mistakes all the more. I would always be completely honest with him even if it broke his heart as well. It was the only way that we would make it in this world that we lived in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It has been a week since two Calaveras tried to kidnap me. Juice had been extra vigilant when it came to me and my safety. He rarely let me out of his sight and I was certainly never out of the sight of a club member or prospect. My only escape was when I went to the bathroom, it was like being followed around by large, annoying children. The other SAMCRO members with old ladies also put watches on them but mine were a strict don't leave her alone on pain of death. Most of the time I would have a prospect follow me around town while I was doing my errands. However I got the rare days when it as just Juice and me, I felt more at ease. I didn't actually feel like my life was potentially at risk. It was like when everything was simpler and I was naïve to the ways of things in his life or at least tried to pretend I was. Who was I kidding myself though, I was well aware of what I was getting myself into before I moved to Charming to be with Juice. I knew because I saw it all the time when I was in Belfast, SAMBEL was just as violent if not more because they were the grunts of the IRA. Gemma's piece of advice to me when I moved back to Charming was the same thing she told all the old ladies, _"Sweetheart, you love the man, you learn to love the club." _ I never had a problem loving the club. Those men had treated me like their sister or daughter since day one. I never needed to learn to love the club. I needed to learn to accept the things that Juice did for the club and how that affected my life. I didn't want to live in the state of fear or under the watchful eyes of the Sons.

I was sitting in the office at Teller-Morrow, which had become a common occurrence when Juice was on club business. He was supposed to be home that afternoon after being gone for a few days looking for the men who tried to take me. They had a decent lead after all of the information I gave them. Happy, Juice and Chibs tracked the men to Oakland where they got help from the Mayans. I didn't like that Juice had gone but he said he wanted to be the one who found the men. I tried to keep myself busy with paperwork at Teller-Morrow but it wasn't helping. My mind kept wandering to Juice and the others. I hated that they were potentially risking their lives for me. It was nearly noon when Gemma wandered into the office to do some of her clerical work.

"Hello sweetheart." Gemma poured herself a cup of coffee that I had made earlier.

"Hi," I shuffled the papers on the make shift desk we made and then looked out the window.

"How you doin'? You look a little high strung today." She said pointedly and sat down at her desk. She was right I was high strung today, I was anxious about having Juice back home and in my arms. I missed him, I had a hard time sleeping when he was not in bed with me.

"I am anxious to have Juice home. I am tired of having a prospect in my house every night. I feel like I am babysitting them while there are there. I have to make sure they are fed, watered and kept entertained. Well, all except for Phil. He pretty much takes care of himself. However he pretty much eats me out of house and home when he is over." I looked over at her, "You wouldn't believe how much cereal he eats. He will eat a whole box of cereal in one sitting." I shook my head thinking about how much food I have purchased to feed the men who kept me safe.

"Darlin' you should go get something stronger than coffee to calm your nerves. That is an order and not a suggestion." She shooed me out of the office. I walked over to the clubhouse. They were preparing for one of the normal Friday night parties that tended to go on. Walking into the club house I was hit bit the smell of cigar smoke.

"Hello gentlemen." I waved at Bobby and Clay.

"Sweetheart." Bobby smiled at me and patted the stool next to him for me to sit down.

"Hello Darlin." Clay smiled as he took a puff off of his cigar.

"I was sent over by Gemma to get something stiff to drink because coffee isn't helping my nerves today." I smiled slightly. "She told me it was an order!" Clay laughed knowing his old lady liked bossing people around…she was such a mother in that way.

Bobby waved at one of the prospects they called Rat Boy, "Get the lady a drink, prospect." Rat got right on it. And before I knew it I had a whiskey on the rocks sitting in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I took a drink of the golden liquid. I filled me with warmth as moved its way to my stomach. Rat nodded and went back to stocking the bar for the party. As I got a better look at him I saw why they called him Rat Boy, he slightly resembled a rat. His eyes were closer together and he had a shiftiness about him that reminded me of one. "I turned to Bobby and Clay. "Thank you as well." They both looked at me with a slight confusion in their eyes. "Oh I mean for taking such good care of me. I don't know what I would have done without the support of the club and all of you."

"Don't mention it sweetheart. We do what we need to for our family." Clay smiled at me. I finished drinking the whiskey and got up from the bar. My nerves were still on high alert but I was starting to feel a bit better.

"Well I better go and help Gemma with the rest of the paperwork for the shop." I walked towards the shop and I heard the rumble of Harley engines in the distance. I didn't know if it was just a few of the other members of SAMCRO or if it was Juice, Chibs and Happy. I decided I should just keep going to the office. As I got to the door they pulled in, it was the latter. My stomach jumped when I saw him. I could barely contain myself, my body screamed out that it had been too long since it had felt his touch. I ran to him and he pulled me into his arms. He took of his sunglasses and he was sporting a black eye.

"What happened?" I touched his face gently.

"Got into a tussle." As soon as he finished saying that he covered his mouth with mine. "I've missed you." I gasped, "How was your trip?"

"Let's go into the clubhouse and talk about it over a beer." He had a serious look on his face as we walked into the clubhouse. We sat down at a table with Happy and Chibs who already had beers. They must have told Rat that we both needed beers as well because he handed us each one. It must have been bad if they thought I needed a beer.

"So…" I paused readying myself for the news. "What happened?" I looked directly at Juice when I asked because I knew he might give something away in his actions or eyes. He did not. I knew looking at Happy or Chibs would be worthless, they would never give anything away.

"We found the guys we think tried to kidnap you." Juice looked at me with concern.

"Ok so that is a good thing…right?" I looked at them, they all had grave faces. "What?"

"We need you to identify them. We want to be sure we have the right guys." Chibs jumped in.

"I can do that." I said. "You're going to kill them aren't you?" I said in nearly a whisper.

"It's the only way I can keep you safe." Juice looked at me his eyes were begging for me to understand why he needed to do this.

"Alright. When can we get this done?" I was straight forward with him. No need in beating around the bush. I think I shocked them all. I did respect for life, but I knew I wouldn't win this fight. They would kill them no matter what, they voted on it. Kill the guys who put their member's old lady in danger and tried to take her. "Did you find out why they wanted to take me?" I questioned.

"We'll go tonight before the party, we have them in a warehouse. Tig and Opie are watching them right now." Happy looked at me with a stern look on his face. His normal look. "I got what they wanted to do to you out of them." He smiled darkly, I didn't like the dark Happy. I actually feared him when he was in that sort of mood.

"And?" I looked at him with a deep question in my eyes.

"They were going to…" he started

"Shut up man." Juice interjected.

I looked over at him, it annoyed me that he was trying to hide something. "I asked you not to keep things from me."

"They were going to rape you, torture you, and kill you. The wanted to send me pieces of your body and the video of you pleading for your life." Juice got up from the table, shoving over his chair and walking to the bar. I shuttered at the thought and the luck that I had the day when Tara pulled the gun. I felt the urge to be sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom where I was sick. How could anyone do that to another human-being? And just to hurt another person. What sort of sick men were they? There was a knock on the bathroom door before he walked in.

"Ky?" He opened the stall I was kneeling in.

"They need to die." I looked up from the toilet at him. "No one who would do that to another person should be allowed to live." He flinched slightly at my anger and reaction to what I had been told. I don't think he knew that I was capable of such malevolence.

Juice helped me up from the floor and I walked to this skin and splashed water on my face, and rinse out my mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, his scent washed over me and I instantly felt safe and better. "I hate that I brought you into this, that I brought danger to our door." He looked down at me but didn't let go of me. "I will protect you with my life and never let anything like this happen to you again."

"Juice, I knew what I was getting into before I even came back to Charming. I am not stupid, I know that workings of clubs, fuck I was around SAMBEL for years. And Liam for even longer." I don't think what I said made him feel any better.

He kissed me, his mouth took possession of mine. I was burning where he touched me. "We should get this over with so we can go home." He let go of me and we walked out of the bathroom and he smacked my ass. I looked over my shoulder and smiled seductively at him. I knew everything he said to me was the truth and that he would protect me with his life. But I would also give up mine for him as well…whether he knew that or not, we would have to fight for life saving if it ever came down to it.

"We're going now!" Juice turned to Happy and Chibs. They both looked at me, I knew I must look utterly scared to them. But I felt at peace with this decision. I wondered if the deaths of the two men would bring more retribution to the club. Or if they would realize how serious they are and take a step back from trying to do anything thing to SAMCRO or its family.

"Are you sure about this bro?" Happy said gruffly but there was a spark of excitement behind his eyes. He glanced over at me as if asking Juice if I was okay with it. I knew Happy loved to torcher men who wronged the club, I also knew he killed without second guessing. I still loved him like my brother and I was set to never get on his bad side.

"She's fine with it." He said to Happy.

"Please don't act like I am not here. Let's just get this done before my moral compass turns back to compassion." I saw Happy smirk and there may have been a flash of pride in his eyes.

"Alright boys and lady, let's go." Chibs lead the way out the door.

"Are you sure you are okay doing this?" Juice asked me as he handed me my helmet.

"Yes. Now stop asking me." I was exasperated. I didn't need to talk about it anymore, fuck I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to walk into the storage unit, identify the guys and leave. I knew it would be that easy but that is what I was hoping for as I got onto the back of the bike and hugged Juice's body.

We arrived at the storage unit which turned out to be an abandoned barn. There were four bikes parked outside the barn. I recognized two of them as Tig and Opie's bikes but I didn't recognize the other two. The Harleys had handlebars that were high where one would have to reach up to drive.

"Mayans?" I heard Chibs say to Happy. Happy mumbled something I didn't catch to him. I started to feel nervous and stopped. I didn't want to face those men again. Juice was a few steps ahead of me and he stopped too. Chibs and Happy turned around, "Everything okay?" Chibs asked with concern in his eyes as he looked at me. I felt flushed under the watch of his eyes, almost shameful, that I was afraid.

"Yeah, go ahead and go in, we'll be in, in a second." Juice motioned for them to go and turned back to me. "You don't have to go, through with anything, you know that right?" I nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes momentarily to center myself. I knew I never wanted anyone else to have to deal with what these men were going to try to do to me if they had taken me.

"I know." I walked up to Juice and he took my hand into his. "I just needed a second to collect myself." I looked up into his eyes which were full of concern. "Juice, I am fine!" He shook his head like he didn't believe me but we started to walk anyway.

"Stubborn woman." He teased as we walked into the barn. Opie, Tig, Chibs and Happy were talking to two Hispanic men. They were both wearing cuts that had a tribal face on the back and they said MAYANS.

"Is this her?" One of the men who had a mustache and strip of goatee asked. His cut had a president patch on it. Obviously he was the president of the Mayans. His eyes studied me carefully as we walked up to him.

"It is." Opie said with some pride behind his voice.

"Marcus Alvarez." He held his hand out to me. The other man did not introduce himself to me but he did have a patch on that said Sergeant-at-Arms. Probably Alvarez's brawn, I thought to myself.

"Kylee." I shook his hand.

He had a tight grip as he looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry that they tried to take you. If you were my old lady I would have slit their throats already. The shit they had planned." He shook his head and I smiled weakly at him, I knew it was his way of showing respect. "You're one brave woman for coming here."

"Go get them!" Chibs barked at Tig and I saw Alvarez nod at his sergeant at arms. "Let's get this fuckin' shite over with." He cracked his knuckles. I could feel the mood in the room change, it was like all of a sudden all their testosterone surged. Tig and the Mayan remerged from the back room of the barn with two men who had clearly been beaten up they both had blood coming from their mouths and bruising started on their faces but I recognized one of them immediately. It was the man at the pump, I tensed up next to Juice. He must have known because he put his hand on the small of my back for support and to let me know he was in it with me. The other man was slightly more battered than the other and it took me a second to realize that he had been the one who grabbed me at the gas station. I could feel the nausea roll over me in waves, being this close to these men again. I started to feel panic creep up on me. I moved closer to Juice as the two men stared directly at me with intense hate and anger in their eyes. I could see that the beatings that they received under the club had not changed the way they felt about what they wanted to do to me.

"Ky?" Juice whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, "Are these the guys?"

"Yes." I said in an almost in audible whisper as I looked back at the men who were struggling against Tig and the Mayan. "It's them." I said in louder voice. I caught the look on Happy's face when I said that. It was a wild smile, if a lion were to smile before attacking its defenseless pray, that would be the face I would imagine they would have.

"You'll pay for this you stupid bitch." One of them yelled out at me.

Happy moved forward and punched him in the stomach, "Shut the fuck up, scum bag!" The man hunched over slightly but stood back up and faced the group again his eyes throwing daggers at me. I needed to get out of the building. I turned to leave the building with my job now done. Leaving it to the guys to finish with the rest but Marcus Alvarez stopped me, "I have talked to the Calaveras president and they will not be messing with you or the other ladies of SAMCRO. If they have a beef with the club they will go straight to the source of it. If they don't follow through with this they will have us to deal with as well." I was shocked by his kindness especially since he didn't know me.

I had the urge to hug him but restrained myself. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." I turned and looked back to Juice who was fired up and focused. He was cracking his knuckles, in what must have been anticipation for revenge. I didn't bother him because I have never seen him look that way before. I knew he wanted to be the one to kill them which scared me slightly. I didn't know what I thought about loving someone who had the potential to be so violent. I walked outside and let the fresh air fill my lungs. I wanted to get as far from the building as possible but not having a ride made it impossible to leave. So I walked down the driveway and found a clearing that was about 500 feet from the barn. I decided to hunker down on one of the fallen trees. After this was over I could have my freedom again, I wouldn't have sitters anymore. I could go where I wanted to, when I wanted to. Hell, I could dance around my house ass naked if I wanted to. I was excited for the prospect of peace, quiet and privacy again. While I was thinking about everything that was going on in my life and how I felt about it. A gun shot rang out loudly and then another, they brought me crashing back into reality. It was done. Just like that two lives were gone. But how many lives were saved because those two were gone? How many innocent lives had they taken needlessly? I took a deep breath and started to walk back towards the barn. Marcus and Juice were walking out of it and talking. They shook hands and Marcus walked over to his bike and strapped on his helmet. He nodded at me as he started up his bike. Juice walked over to me, I looked at him tentatively. He looked relieved and as if a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hi baby." He took me in his arms and held me tightly. I sighed deeply finally feeling safe. "Let's go home." He gave me a slight smirk. I couldn't have agreed with him more.

As soon as we got into the house Juice attacked me. He practically ripped off my clothes; he assaulted my body with passionate kisses. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me in my jeans and bra, I made a pouty face at him then his picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as I dangled over his shoulder. He placed me gently on our bed. His eyes were smoldering with desire, he kept his eyes on me while he took off his shirt. I bit my lower lip as I hungrily looked at his body.

"You know when you bite your lip it drives me nuts." I growled at me. I bit it again and he pounce on me. He explored every part of my body with his mouth. I could have spent the whole night with him like this. I missed his body and the way it made me feel. He finally claimed me as his own again and shattered my world into thousands of tiny pieces. I loved him for never leaving me wanting. As we laid there panting and basking in post sex contentment, he turned on his side and ran his hand down my body. Each spot he touched tingled with pleasure, I looked over at him. "I can't get enough of you." He kissed my hand that was touching his chest gently.

"I wish we could stay here all night." I purred.

"We could." He smiled seductively at me.

"You know Gemma would never let us live it down. There is no way we could get away with it." I kissed his chest, his finely chiseled chest. "We have all day tomorrow to spend in bed, worshiping each other." I sat up. "I am going to go shower, care to join me?"

He nodded, "I'll be right in." As I walked into the bathroom I heard him on his cell, _"Hey, is it done?...Yeah, we'll be there tonight….no she is okay, or at least seems like she is. I know she is a strong one isn't she? Yeah, thanks again brother for taking care of that for me, so I could go home with her. Yeah…Bye."_ I didn't know who he was talking to but I made sure I got into the shower quickly so he wouldn't know I was listening to his conversation. By the time he came in I was washing my body. He ran his hands down my back, I turned to face him with a smile.

"Care to scrub my back?" I handed him my loofa that was overflowing with soap. He took it and I turned around, he ran the loofa over my body being sure it was clean. In turn I did the same thing for him. We took our time in the shower, it was like washing of the day's events and moving on. By the time we got done with the shower I felt so much better. The day that started out with such horrible consequences was turning out to be a quite a lovely evening and knowing the way the Sons parties went I knew I would have a good time. It would help me keep my mind off of what happened as well.

As we were getting ready to leave the house, I turned to Juice and said, "Thank you."

He gave me a bewildered look, "For what?"

"For protecting me, for loving me, for making me feel safe, even if I had to have prospect sitters who ate us out of house and home."

"You're my old lady, I would do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do without you, Kylee. You are my world." He embraced me and I kissed him. I didn't need to stand on my tip toes because I was wearing a cute pair of red heels I had picked up during the week. "You look fucking sexy by the way." I took a step back so he could enjoy the view a bit more. I had on a lower cut black shirt that had some beading embellishment on it, it showed off just the right amount of cleavage without giving anything away and a pair of dark jeans. I had pulled my long brown hair up into a messy bun wisps of hair had fallen out of it and framed my face.

"You don't look to bad either killer." I winked and then smiled broadly at him. I knew that my big, bad, biker fiancé and I would be okay. We made it through that day we could make it through pretty much anything.

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your continued support, I am sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter…I was finishing up with finals in school as well as giving finals to my class. I am out of school for a month so hopefully I will be able to be more diligent with the updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…before we know it, it will be time for Kylee and Juice's wedding and you haven't seen the end of Ima's meddling. ;) **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was nothing better than a SAMCRO party. They were full of drunken debauchery. By the time Juice and I arrived at the party we were assaulted with drunk members and croweaters when we walked up to the club. It made me wish we would have stayed in bed together. I am sure that ladies would have never let me hear the end of it. I certainly know that Happy would give me a hard time about it. He enjoyed torching me.

"It's about time you two get here," Chibs walked over to us. He smelt like cigarettes and alcohol…which one I couldn't say. It was probably a mixture of several different kinds. Drinking away his sins, I thought to myself, maybe I should do that too. "I know what you two were up to." He narrowed his eyes at us.

"I don't know what you could be speaking about Chibs." I smiled as I let go of Juice's hand and walked into the club where I knew at least Gemma would be. I felt much lighter walking into the club which was very much unlike the last time I was in there. I spotted Gemma and Donna sitting at one of the tables, before going to join them I went to the bar where Rat Boy was tending. "Hi, can I get a brown ale?" I asked him.

"Sure. You are looking more relaxed then the last time that I saw you." He smiled at me. He was a nice guy. He was respectful when he had to keep an eye on me which I had always appreciated and he never ate me out house and home.

"Thanks, I feel better." I nodded in agreement, I hadn't really had time to think about it but I felt so much better. It could have also been my mad romp with Juice too. He handed me my beer, "Thanks Rat." I turned and walked away to go sit with Gemma and Donna. "Hello Ladies." I smiled.

"Ah someone got laid." Gemma smirked at me.

"Um..yes but can I not just be happy to see you guys?" I asked, there was no need lie to them about getting a little, I know Juice was more than open about that shit with his brothers.

"Darlin' no one has been happy to see me in years." She teased. "Okay well maybe Clay has been."

I laughed at her. "I am also sans body guards now!"

"So they found them? Is that where Opie was earlier today?" Donna asked me. Her blue eyes were inquisitive. I could tell her husband had not shared the intimate details about what happened with my would be abductors.

I decided it would be good to not share what happened to them either, I would keep those secrets to myself. Plus there were a few too many ears around at that moment. Who knows what someone would do if they found out that the club just executed some justice on a few no to innocent men today? "Yeah they found them." I said and left it at that. "I feel much safer, plus now I don't have a constant shadow. I can enjoy solitude once again." I smiled at them. I looked up and saw Juice staring at me while talking to Happy and Jax. I winked at him and he did the same in return. I wondered how I had gotten so lucky with a man who loved me so very much. Yes he could be over protective but I suppose I would rather be over protected then controlled and manipulated. My life had changed so much in less than a year. I had lost so much but had gained even more in return. I looked around at my adopted family, they were dysfunctional, loud, gun carrying, law breaking, sex maniacs but they were all mine. I smiled softly at this. If it hadn't been for my brother I would never have this family. We were all enjoying the party by that I mean we were all drinking quite a lot. I was actually feeling tipsy. Happy fed me a few shots of something that tasted like cinnamon and burned like fire on the way down. Donna had left go relieve the babysitter, Gemma and I sat there talking when they walked in, the whores from Caracara. I didn't notice her at first but after a few minutes I saw her hanging on off of one of one of the prospects.

"Oh FUCK NO!" I stood up, fueled by anger and liquor. I stormed over to her. "What the fuck are you doing here whore?"

Ima gave me a smug look. "What does it look like?" She rubbed the prospects leg seductively. "I was invited."

"I don't care if you were invited, get the fuck out! Your invite was rescinded when you pressed false charges on me…or didn't you realize that after spending a week in jail for falsifying information?" I spit back at her as I walked closer to her. I was willing to use force, I wasn't afraid of anything happening.

The prospect who I didn't know, looked shocked that I had such a strong reaction to her being there. I was pretty sure he had no clue who I was, "Whoa, honey, she is welcome here, you could always join us." He ran his hand down m y thigh thinking that it would be a turn on to me. He dared to touch me like I was a croweater. "Maybe one day you'll make me a good old lady!"

"Don't honey me!" I am pretty sure I growled at him, "I am not some sweet butt or croweater that you can talk to like that." He tried to touch me again, I smacked his hand again and he stood up and tried to grab at me. I am sure that Juice must have seen what was going on. "Don't fucking touch me!" I shoved him away from me.

"What the fuck?" Juice stood between us.

"Just trying to teach this tart that she can mess around with my lady friend…unless she wants to join up bro." The prospect looked at Juice. He seemed to think that he could already speak to Juice like he was a member of SAMCRO. Even I knew that was a huge disrespect if you were a prospect to try to talk to the members like you had a say.

"Get the fuck out man or I will fucking kill you and take that whore with you." I don't think I had ever seen Juice that angry. Not even when he was about to kill those two men, not even when he found out what happened to me in Belfast. He had rage in his eyes, it made me shutter a bit.

"Whoa dude, isn't it brotherhood before pussy?" The prospect pushed back.

"He said get the fuck out." Happy growled from behind us. "You do not disrespect the old ladies unless you want to get the shit beat out of your dumb ass!" He then turned to Ima who tried to look all innocent to him. I wanted nothing more than to punch that look off of her face. "Skag, take your fucking rancid pussy out of this club house, you are not welcome here!" She grabbed her purse and stormed out in a huff. The prospect looked back at Happy and Juice who were standing their ground by me.

"Doesn't look like that one will be around for long." Jax's voice came out from nowhere. "How you doin' doll?" Jax put his hand on my back.

"I was doing great until that fucking whore came in here." I shook my head, how dare she show her face in this club house after everything she had done. I sat in a fucking jail cell because of her, I smiled slightly at the thought of her sitting in a jail cell.

Phil came rushing into the club house, "Um Kylee, Ima…your car." Was all he could get out between breathes. He actually ran to tell me. I ran out into the parking lot of Teller Morrow only to see Ima bashing my beautiful car with metal pole. I came to a dead stop, I could feel my rage wash over me in tsunami size waves.

"What are you doing you stupid whore?" I yelled at her, walking up to her like I was a cat stocking its prey. She looked at me and threw the metal pole that she had just used to smash in my head lights and windshield at me. I ducked I had been drinking but I hadn't lost my large motor skills. I took another step closer to her determined to get a punch in, I was sick of that fucking whore.

"Don't you dare take another step closer to me!" She shrieked. I didn't heed her I took another step. She started struggling with her purse, the other must have seen what was going on before I did, because Juice was right next to me and Jax was behind her…she pulled a gun out of her purse. "Stay the fuck away from me." She pointed the gun at me.

"Are you really going to try to shoot me in front of all these people you stupid cunt?" _Cunt_ the name I reserved for the most horrible of people.

She held the gun in her shaking hands but continued to point it at me. "You know what he told me that night?" She brought up the night she was with Juice, "He told me that I was a far better fuck then you were. He told me that you were a charity fuck. He said that you were some whore he never wanted to see again." She tried to make me angry with this but it didn't do anything. I rolled my eyes at her. "Do you know his cock felt so good inside of me? I rode him all night long. I got pregnant that night you know. But its fine…I took care of that." I took advantage of her looking over at Juice when she said that to launch myself at her. I couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled that last thread of sanity I had left in my body. That last string that held my compassion into place. My fist slammed into her face and body several times before someone pulled me off of her. Rage blinded me.

"I hate you!" I screamed as two sets of strong arms pulled me off Ima. "You are stupid wretched prostitute who has nothing better but then to try to make other peoples' lives miserable. But you know what. You are nothing!" I glared at her, "I know you love Juice. But you know what he doesn't love you. If he did he would have given a second thought to me when I went back to Belfast but he did. He would have been with you from the start. If he cared two shits about you, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him!" the two sets of hands holding me back, loosened their grip as I calmed down.

"Fuck you!" She bit back, I looked at her for the first time with clear eyes, she face was bloody and hair was an utter mess. I didn't feel any regret for what I had just done to her. I knew she wouldn't go to the cops again because they wouldn't believe her. "You stole him from me. I was going to be his old lady." She blamed me for taking him away from her. I tried to shrug off the guys hold me back, I looked and it was Happy and Juice. I glared at Juice, if he had been clear with her from the beginning then this wouldn't have happened. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, I couldn't look at him anymore, I was so angry. I turned to Happy.

"Take me home." I told him.

"I don't think that is my place, love." He let go of my arm and looked at Juice.

"It's fine." he turned and went back to the club house. I think he was still processing that he had knocked up Ima and she thankfully terminated that pregnancy. Or maybe she was just saying that to make me angry, well it worked. Either way he knew me better than I probably knew myself, I needed my space to process everything. I took a woeful look at my car, my beautiful car which had allowed me freedom, now it was dented and broken. I shook my head as I walked with Happy to his bike. I grabbed my helmet from Juice's bike and hopped onto Happy's bike where he had already had it started. I took one last look at Ima hopefully my last one, she was being escorted to her car by Jax, he had an angry look on his face and he was talking to her. I couldn't tell what he was saying but I was hoping he was telling her to never come back.

Happy dropped me off, he grabbed my arm as I started to walk into the house.

"Kylee, you did the right thing." He said as if my conscious was getting the best of me; which it was not. "You need to stand up for yourself when it comes to the croweaters, or sluts that hang around the club, which by the way I don't mind them but still you old ladies have it hard when it comes to them." I looked at him as he continued talking, probably the most I had ever heard him talk. "She shouldn't have said the shit she did." I nodded and gave him a small smile that didn't touch my eyes.

"Thanks Happy." I turned to go in.

"Hey Ky?" I turned back to look at him. "I'll have Phil and Rat take a look at your car tomorrow and see if there is anything that we can do for it."

"Thank you, will you tell Juice, he can come home tonight." I paused, "Actually I would prefer if he did, unless he really doesn't want to, which I understand too."

Happy nodded as he kicked his Harley to life and pulled himself out of the driveway and took off towards Teller-Marrow. I went into the house, which was filled with such love and passion only a few hours earlier now it felt empty and lonely. I went into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a sobbing mess. How could he gotten her pregnant? How could he have not been careful? Stupid whore just added another bump in our already pothole filled road. At least you can run bumps over.

I ended up crying myself to sleep, I woke up when I felt the bed dip from Juice's weight. I rolled over and looked at him. He was sitting on the bed without a shirt on taking off his shoes and socks. I touched his back; him being close again took away all the strain of the day. I wanted to lose myself in him. He turned his head and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I sat up and moved to his side of the bed so I was sitting directly behind him. I kissed his shoulder, ran my hands over his bare chest.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear then I kissed his neck. I could feel his tense muscles, relax as I continued to kiss him. He moaned quietly as I bit his shoulder softly. He turned to face me, he took my face in his hands roughly and kissed me passionately. I wanted him so badly, I needed him. "Juice, I need you." I told him and I started to unbutton his pants. He quickly remedy that by taking them off himself. I in turn took off my clothes, Juice watched me with ravenous eyes. There was nothing loving or caring about us having sex, it was all about hunger and desire. I think we both wanted to show the other who much we needed them. We wanted to forget about the day and get lost in each other. And that is exactly what we did. I was a sweaty, panting mess when we were done. As I laid there Juice took me into his arms and held me.

"I love you, Kylee. You have always been the one for me. Before you there were just faceless bodies. The day you turned around at your brother's funeral it was like the blinders I had on were lifted. I knew I wanted you and no one else." He was being so honest with me, I had never told him what I thought about him that day.

"You gave me butterflies." I thought of the first time I saw Juice, "I couldn't believe I was flirting with you at Kip's funeral. Thank you for everything you have done for me, since that day."

He sighed deeply, "I have also caused you so much pain. You have to deal with Ima, you almost got taken from me because of my stupidity." He looked down at me.

"Juice." I turned over on the bed so I was facing him. "You didn't cause them. Ima is a fucking bitch who needs to realize that you will never be hers and she needs to get over it. And those guys who wanted to kidnap me they did that of their own volition, not yours. You did everything in you power to find them and protect me."

"I couldn't protect you against Ima today." I looked into my eyes.

"I don't need protection from Ima, you saw that tonight." I scoffed. I thought about how she had to pull a gun and she still got her ass kicked.

"You certainly do not need help from her physically, even if she has a gun. But she said some hateful stuff. I saw the switch in your head flip, Ky. You turned into someone else, someone full of rage and anger, when she said that she had been pregnant with my child and when she told you about that night you left." Ouch that hurt, having him say it hurt. I wanted to pretend that, the night they were together happened in a different life time.

"I would be lying if I told you that it doesn't sting…okay burn severely when she talks about the night you were together. Actually tonight she threw me into a blind rage." I thought about my poor car the innocent victim of all this. "I think it was a combination of everything that's happened today, she was just the topping on the shit cake."

"You do not need to worry about her any more. Jax told her she was no longer welcome at the club house and if she is seen there then she will be fired from Cara Cara." Well that was a plus, I thought about her bloodied face and a small smile crept across my face. I wish karma would hurry up and bite her in the ass. She needed a taste of it.

I fell asleep in Juice's arms that night, for the first time in a long time there was a sense of calm and peace in my life. Everything was a lined and heading down the right path. Now I could focus on planning our wedding and our future together.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

It had been 5 and a half months since the Ima incident and I had not seen or heard of her since. I had overheard Shayla (the croweater Matt took a liking to) and one of the CaraCara girls talking about Ima one day. The girl, whose name I never cared to learn, said that Ima was going to be out of work for about a month unless they did a jail house one where she is in a scene prior getting beat up. She said her face looked like she hit the pavement running. The doctors said she was possibly going to have a crooked nose because of where it broke. I smiled to myself, a broken nose was nothing to my suffering. She deserved every bit of her broken nose and bruised face. She was a horrible person, who asked for everything she got!

My car took two weeks to fix, the guys had to replace all the windows, mirrors that were on the outside of the car, and my lights. Then I had to take it to a body shop to get the damage to the body repaired. I was thankful that I was able to rent a car during that time period, I had wedding things to get done. It was nice to be out on my own again without an armed escort; however I guess I did miss the company when I was out and about. Phil tended to humor me when I asked which of two things I should get; which was nice of him. He was turning out to be my favorite prospect. He was like a giant teddy bear who needed to be hugged. I was bound and determined to find him a nice old lady.

Juice and my wedding was only a few weeks away, we were still fighting over the tuxedos or suits that I was aching to have the guys wear. I was even conceding on parts, they could wear their cuts too…I just wanted to see my fucking man in a suit instead of jeans and t-shirt for once in his life. Trinity and Kerri were going to be coming into town in a few days and I was so excited I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin. I hadn't seen my best friends since the day I left Belfast, of course had talked them pretty much daily, but it wasn't the same. Trinity said she had been in touch with Tara and they were planning a bachelorette party for me. I wasn't really looking forward to it but it would help because I knew that the guys were going to go out the same night and it would take my mind off of that. I guess I was just happy that they would be in town for more than just the wedding. We had set up arrangements for them, Kerri would be staying with me because Chibs didn't think his house was good enough for his daughter and Trinity was going to be staying with Jax, Tara and the boys. Which meant I would have a house full of people from time to time, because there is no way Chibs wouldn't be over visiting and I know Trinity would be over as well. So I needed to stock up on groceries and overall household goods. I was busy thinking about everything that needed to be done I didn't even realize the person in front of me at the grocery store had stopped walking, I ran directly into them.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I announced loudly as the man turned around, it happened to be none other than Sheriff David Hale.

"Shit Kylee, you should have to have a license to drive a cart." He half teased and was half serious. He rubbed the back of his legs where I had hit him.

"I'm so sorry Sheriff Hale. I was thinking about the wedding and how much still needs to be done. I wasn't paying attention."

"I'll say." He laughed at me. Thank god he wasn't angry. "How are things going jail bird?" I had only seen him out and about a few time since my arrest. He had always been very nice to me, today was the first time I had seen him out of his police uniform and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark gray t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. He actually looked like a normal civilian. It was nice to see that.

"They're going. I have been crazy busy with planning the wedding, Juice of course is no help at all other than to try and veto things." I rolled my eyes thinking about how he keeps veto the suits. The one thing I really want and he is saying no. Oh, a good many fights had come from that, he was being an asshole and fighting me tooth and nail. It wasn't like I was asking him to go stark ass naked to our wedding; although I think that he would prefer that. Men!

"We are rarely any help when it comes to planning stuff." Hale said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am learning that!" I rolled my eyes.

He looked at my cart, "Please don't tell me you are cooking for your own wedding." My cart was close to overflowing with food.

I laughed and thought about how ridiculous that was. "No, my best friends will be in town, I am assuming I will have to host several dinners which means the club will be there too." I smiled. I couldn't wait for them to get into town, it was almost as excited about that as I was about my upcoming nuptials.

"Ah, well at least you will have more help." I looked at his meager basket of food.

"You know if we do end up having a barbeque you are more than welcome to come over for it. There will be plenty of food, well that is if Phil doesn't end up eating it all." I offered.

He looked at me uncomfortably, "Ah...I don't think that would be a good idea."

I laughed at him, "Fraternizing with the criminal element would look bad on your record would it."

He smiled, "Yeah something like that. Well I best be on my way, watch where you drive that thing." He pointed at the cart as he walked away. Then he turned back to me, "Oh and Kylee, best of luck to you and Juice."

"Thanks Sheriff Hale."

"David." I smiled at him when he told me his first name.

I finished my shopping trip which cost me an arm and a leg but the hell if I wouldn't be prepared for Trinity and Kerri's visit. Everything would be just right. They had never seen me in a state where I wasn't being controlled by Liam. Towards the end I was not even close to the girl they knew. I was broken. Thankfully I had an amazing fiancé who helped me put those pieces back together and make me whole again. I realized after the whole Ima thing that I had a lot of anger issues but they were mostly directed towards one person so if she stayed the fuck out of my way then life would be good.

My phone started to ring while I had my arms full of bags from the grocery store. I shuffled my bags and grabbed my phone out of my purse.

"Hey." I answered knowing it was Juice.

"Hey Baby, where are you?" It was nice to hear his voice.

"I am just leaving the grocery store. You aren't home by any chance are you?" I asked hoping he would be since I really did not want to carry in and put away everything that I bought.

There was a pause on the other end. "Actually I'm not, I am at the clubhouse. Why don't you stop by?" He suggested.

I sighed and I finished loading all the bags into my car. "I don't know." I said quietly. I had a lot of things to get done at home with the wedding coming up so quickly and my Belfast visitors "I have a lot of things to get done at home."

"Ah come on. I may have a surprise here for you." He tried to entice me.

"Jerk! You know I can't resist surprises. Is it any good?" I asked.

"I am going to say, yes it is good. So hurry up and bring the groceries home and get your lovely ass here." I could hear him smiling on the other line. If there was such a thing.

"Alright, but I am not staying long." I smiled as I turned down the street to our house. It was such a cute one story home. I had changed the outside slightly from when my brother owned it. I painted it a gray color with extremely light aqua blue shutters. I also put up a fence around the front yard, which of course was a white picket fence. Pretty much how I imagined my house would be when I grew up. The front of the house had hydrangea bushes that were currently flowering and smelt wonderful. I pulled into my driveway and parked my car. I loved my house so much. It meant a lot to me that Kip had left it for me. He was always so good to me when we were younger. I just wish he would have been around long enough to see me be happy and married. I knew that he would be there in spirit, the day Juice and I got married. I unloaded my car, it too me at three trips to get everything in the house. I decided since Juice wasn't home to help me unload the car, I would make him put away the stuff that didn't need to be refrigerated when he got home.

I pulled into Teller-Marrow's parking lot about fifteen minutes after I got off the phone with Juice. Nothing seemed exciting, Happy, Tig and Bobby were all sitting outside on one of the picnic tables. "Hello gentlemen." I said to them as I walked up to the club.

"You know it's not too late to have an affair." Tig piped in as I walked by.

"Oh I am sure that Juice would totally allow that…you know one last fling before the ring." I smirked, Tig was almost old enough to be my own father, which was totally gross but I humored him.

"You wouldn't go back to him after you had me, sweetheart." Tig continued.

"How do you know you could go back to the Croweaters after me?" I asked and then winked at him as I started into the club house.  
When I walked in I didn't know what I was getting into; all I knew was that there was some sort of surprise waiting for me at the club house. Juice was sitting at one of the tables with Jax and Opie. I walked up from behind Juice, put my arms around him and kissed his neck, "Hey."

"Hi, you sure took your time getting here." He said to me. _Seriously,_ I thought to myself

"Well…if I would have had some help getting all the stuff in the house and put away, I would have been here sooner." I stood up and looked at him, he was acting as if I wasn't super busy and stressed out enough by our upcoming nuptials. He looked at me and laughed he could tell I was getting upset.

"Do you want your surprise or not?" He asked me, Jax and Opie were both smirking. I frowned at them.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I replied.

His eyes flickered over my shoulder, "Turn around then."

I turned around and to find the most amazing and wonderful surprise ever….Trinity and Kerrianne were there. "OH MY GOD!" I ran to them and took them both into my arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in a few days." I could feel tears streaming down my face. I was so happy to have them in my arms, to touch them, to see them. I was just happy.

I looked back at Juice who was beaming happily. "Surprise!" I smiled at him, god I loved that man with all my heart. I didn't realize that I could love so deeply until I met him or that someone could love me the way he did.

"We got an earlier flight out, well Juice got us an earlier flight out." Trinity smiled she had grown her bangs out since the last time I saw her. But she looked exactly the same, long light blond-red hair color, happy greenish blue eyes. She stood slightly taller than me. "You look amazing, and happy. I can't remember the last time I saw you glowing like this, Ky."

I looked down at myself. I knew inside I was utterly happy and pretty much as peace with everything that had happened in the past. I had filled out a bit with muscle, since I was starting to train again and run, the two things that helped me with my anger. Nothing better than hitting the pavement or punching something to work out any aggression I had. "Thanks. You both look so wonderful." I had a broad smile on my face. Kerrianne, had cut her long dark chocolate brown hair, up to her shoulders it gave her hair more curl which I had always been envious when it came to hair. She was not wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt. She actually had on a cute low cut billowy one shouldered top in a lovely eggplant color and white capris. "What are you wearing?" I asked her it was so out of her comfort zone.

Kerri gave me a strange look, "What do you mean? Am I not supposed to wear clothes? Does it not look okay?" She started to fidget with her clothes.

"No you look beautiful. It's just I don't think I have ever seen you wearing anything other than jeans, t-shirt and that green jacket of yours." I said as I pulled them both over to the bar where Rat was working. "Three Jamesons, please." Rat nodded and went to go get our drinks. "I am so happy you are both here early!" I hugged them again. I hadn't grasped how much I had missed them until they were standing in front of me.

Juice came up from behind me and whispered in my ear, "So do you like your surprises?" I turned and looked at him and flung myself into his arms.

"This is the best surprise ever! Thank you!" I kissed him.

"Ladies, I will now return my beautiful bride to be to you." Juice smiled at them as he walked back to the table with Jax and Opie.

"He's good to you." Kerri smiled at me as Rat handed her a highball, and then did the same for Trinity and me.

"Thanks, Rat." I held up my glass to him as we walked over to one of the tables. "He is, isn't he? I never knew I could love someone like I love him. It was providence that we met. Because in all honesty he completes me. I have never known love like this before."

"Barf." Trinity joked. "So how is the wedding planning going?" She asked as we sat down.

I thought about how Juice and I had just argued about the suits again, really that I guess was the only glitch in the planning. "They are pretty much done, I am still working on convincing Juice that he would look HOT in a suit. He is not having any of it, but I will not stop until the day of the wedding." I took a drink out of my Jameson. It was so wonderful to have my two best friends with me again. "How long are you guys staying then?"

"We leave here a week after the wedding." Trinity took a sip of her whiskey. "I am assuming you will at least go away for a few days after the wedding."

I honestly hadn't thought about going on a honeymoon. There was just too much going on to think about that. "I hadn't thought about it. Honestly I have been too busy planning everything else."

"WHAT?" Trinity piped up her firey Irish temper was coming through, "Are you seriously telling me you are not going anywhere after the wedding?" She looked over at the table with Jax, Opie and Juice. "Are you not bringing our girl somewhere for a honeymoon?" She laid on Juice.

"Shit brother, I am glad I am not on the end of that temper." Jax smirked at Juice.

"Yeah, now I know where Ky, gets her temper." He said to Jax before turning to us. "I may have something planned." He was vague, "I figured Kylee would want to spend time with you and Kerrianne before you go home so I have something planned after you leave. It was a surprise but I guess it isn't anymore."

This was all a surprise to me, I smiled at Juice. I liked surprises, okay only good ones. Trinity gave me a look that told me she was sorry. I wrinkled my nose and shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay Trin. So did you guys get cute dresses?" I asked them changing the subject.

"I never thought you'd ask." Kerri got up and waved us to go with her. We went back to one of the apartments in the back of the clubhouse. Kerri grabbed a garment bag that was hanging on the bathroom door. She pulled out a beautiful one shouldered black dress that was knee length. "This is Trin's and this is mine…" She then took out a strapless black cocktail dress.

I stood there in awe for a few seconds thinking about how beautiful my friends would look in their dresses. "Oh my god, you are going to look so beautiful!" I was slightly teary eyed.

"So when do we get to see your dress?" Kerrianne asked.

"I have a fitting tomorrow if you would like to come with me." I smiled slyly. It was actually my final fitting before I would pick up my dress.

"Fuck yes!" Trinity smiled. "I cannot wait to see you in your dress, plus I need to get some shoes to go with my dress. Now let's go out there and show those fucking bikers how real Irish girls drink." I loved that she still considered me Irish. Over the months that I had been back in Charming, I had lost some of my Irish lilt. I had picked up more of an Americanize Irish accent.

"Shite, I don't think my da will be happy if I do that." Kerri said. Since when did she have a conscious about such things?

"Really Kerri?" I stared at her for a second as we walked out the door. "Your da and I have drank too much together far too many times…let's drink these guys under the tables." We walked out laughing and formulating our plan to drink the guys under the table.

We got out there and happy was sitting at one of the tables setting up his tattoo gun. He on occasion had been known to set up an impromptu tattoo session with the Sons. However he had his eyes on me. I sneered at him jokingly and he beckoned me with his finger. I shook my head as I made a beeline for the bar to join Kerri and Trinity. Rat smirked at us, "Ladies, what will it be?"

"Something strong for this one." I heard Happy's voice over my shoulder. I turned around and he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I let out a small squeak in surprise.

"Put me down Happy Lowman." I barked at him. He didn't obey until we were next to the table where he was setting up his tattoo machine. I stood there and looked at him, I hadn't asked him to tattoo me. "What?" I said with some belligerence behind my voice.

"Sit." He said sternly. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Sit…" he said again. "It's time for your ink."

"What?" I looked at him and then Juice who was staring at me and then raised his eye brows and smirked at me like a stupid little boy. "You have to be kidding me, your inking me for him." I looked over at Juice. "I thought I would at least get a say in what I am getting." I hadn't really thought about getting another tattoo, my last tattoo was a four leaf clover that was done when I moved to Ireland. I got it on my right hip bone. I never regretted it, it was my change of life, my first step towards my adulthood in Ireland.

"Sit." Happy commanded one more time. I sat down in the chair like a spoilt child. Happy pulled my left arm towards him. I looked at him nervously. "Get this girl a fucking shot, NOW!" He barked orders at someone.

Juice laughed at me. I flipped him off. "That's my girl." He said proudly.

"Do you trust my Ky?" Happy asked me looking me directly in the eyes.

I took a deep breath, I would trust him with my life but with my porcelain skin when I had say no say in it? "With my life…and my skin." I gave him weak smile as he wet down my wrist with water and placed the stencil on it. He gave me a wicked smile as he removed the stencil and revealed the tattoo that would be on my wrist for life. I gasped at what I saw, it was beautiful. Happy and Juice had sat down and designed a stunning tattoo for me. It meant more to me then I think either of them actually knew. The tattoo was of a cage and two crows flying away from it together. It was perfect.

"Say something." Juice startled me, I hadn't realized he was next to me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect. Now let's see if this asshole can actually tattoo." I teased Happy.

"Careful Ky, I am the one with the tattoo gun and I could always give you a lovely face tattoo for your wedding gift." He turned his tattoo gun up towards my face.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I would like to remind you I am a good aim and there are plenty of guns within my reach." Happy smirked at me as he started to tattoo my wrist. Trinity handed me a shot of something brown. I looked at her.

"James." She said, "Remember he is our friend, he has a son." She grinned at me, throwing me back to the first time I met her. She and I had always been kindred spirits. It was my first visit to Northern Ireland with Liam. He said he had to go to this biker party, it sounded shitty but I was willing to do it because I was going to be with him. He introduced me to a few of the clubs old ladies hoping they would welcome me with open arms, they saw me as competition for their men's attention. I was a spry, tight bodied 18 year old, who was exotic to them with my cute ass and American accent. It was Trinity, the fiery ginger, who welcomed me with open arms. We bonded over our friend, Jameson. Throughout our years of friendship, James was our best friend too. We drank a good many nights with that bottle and tonight would not change that. I took the shot quickly savoring the flavor that lingered in my mouth and on my lips. "Another?" Trinity asked. I nodded as I felt the twinge of pain from my wrist telling me something was going on.

I finished off three shots and a beer by the time Happy finished my tattoo. It was even more breathtaking than the stencil. Happy wiped off my arm and applied salve. "What do you think?"

"Happy…" was all I got out before I launched myself into him, hugging him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Yeah." He smiled at me as I released him, "You should really thank that shit head over there because it was his idea for the design, and I just drew it." He pointed back at Juice.

I smiled at my handsome husband to be and walked over to him. "Thank you, baby." I said quietly to him. He looked at me longingly and took me into his arms.

"You're welcome." He whispered and kissed me.

~~A/N~~ Thank you all for being so patient while waiting for this chapter. I started a new job so life is a bit chaotic while I adjust. I will be working overnights which may lead to times when I can write more so you may get more chapters, but I am not sure yet.

Thank you again for you support!


End file.
